Amis par delà la mort
by Bayla
Summary: Créature-Fic. Voilà maintenant six ans qu'Harry a fini ses études à Poudlard. Mais depuis quelques années, il est porté disparu. Seulement, ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'Harry n'est plus totalement humain et est prisonnier de Voldemort...
1. prisonniers

**Titre :** Amis par delà la mort

**Raiting :** M

**Auteur :** Bayla

**Bêta correctrice :**Archimède

**Disclaimer :**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à J.K Rowling ainsi que certaines références que je ferai sur certains films comme Twilight ou autres sont à leurs créateurs!

**Particularité :** Cette fiction comporte des passages difficiles comme viol, scène de violence. Mais elle parle également de relation hétérosexuelle mais aussi et surtout homosexuelle ! Donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, vous savez ce qu'il vous attend.

**Résumé :** Créature-Fic. Voilà maintenant six ans qu'Harry a fini ses études à Poudlard. Mais depuis quelques années, il est porté disparu. Seulement, ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'Harry n'est plus totalement humain et est prisonnier de Voldemort...… Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

**Note :** Il s'agit d'une fiction longue à chapitres. C'est ma deuxième fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note de la bêta :** J'espère que la fiction vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à aider Bayla et j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle facette qu'elle veut vous faire découvrir ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laissez vos impressions à l'auteur !

.

**Chapitre 1 : Prisonniers**

**.**

_10 Octobre 2004_

La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'une porte de cachot s'ouvrit et que trois personnes, vêtues de leurs robes de sorcier qui semblaient avoir été en partie arrachées, entrèrent avant que le passage ne se referme brusquement derrière eux et qu'une voix extérieure lance moqueusement : "Bon appétit !"

Les trois personnes en question n'eurent au premier abord aucune réaction contrairement à ceux qui étaient assis contre le mur du fond. Ces derniers écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant les nouveaux arrivants alors qu'un frisson les saisissait en entendant la déclaration de la voix.

– Il était temps, je commençais à avoir la dalle ! Grommela Ron Weasley avant de reconnaître les prisonniers. Tiens, tiens, tiens, qui voilà : Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson !

– Ron, calme-toi ! Autant attendre avant de manger, nous n'aurons rien avant demain, déclara sagement Harry Potter, à côté de lui.

– Je n'en ai pas envie, je meurs de faim, nous sommes à peine nourris ici ! Cracha Ron qui se leva en observant les trois venus d'un œil appréciateur.

– Juste assez pour qu'on reste en vie, mentionna d'un ton docte Hermione Granger en se mettant sur ses jambes à son tour avant de poursuivre sur un ton un peu plus colérique : Bon sang, Ron ! Tu ne crois quand même pas Voldemort assez stupide pour nous donner des forces ?

– Ry, je te laisse le blond. Je suppose que tu comptes l'avoir, étant donné que vous détenez un passé commun assez lourd, continua Ron sans tenir compte de la question d'Hermione.

En l'observant bien, on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il n'était plus vraiment en état de penser par lui-même.

– Hum… Qui veux-tu Mione ? Je te laisse choisir.

Cette dernière lança un regard paniqué en direction d'Harry qui s'était également mis également. Le brun la regarda calmement et hocha brièvement de la tête, donnant son aval. Elle se retourna alors vers le rouquin pour lui dire, vaincue, qu'elle choisissait Blaise.

À peine eut-elle fini de répondre qu'Harry et elle purent voir le roux se lécher les lèvres, plisser les yeux de jubilation et commencer à s'avancer lentement vers l'ancienne Serpentard.

– Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Et il est hors de question que tu m'approches sale rouquin ! Se méfia Pansy tout en se maintenant à une distance raisonnable.

Un soupçon de peur s'infiltrait lentement en elle sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

– Ron, calme-toi ! Dit encore une fois Harry en déposant une main ferme sur son épaule, sachant fort bien que ce genre de comportement rendait la créature agressive, car il souhaitait une soumission totale de sa proie.

– Nous… Nous sommes seulement nourris une fois par jour ? Demanda Blaise sans comprendre.

– Nous oui… Vous non, répondit doucement Hermione.

– Comment ça ? S'exclama Blaise, qui n'appréciait pas la tournure des événements et surtout le comportement plus qu'étrange de leurs anciens camarades.

Ce genre de réponse, à demi dévoilée, les informations sortant au compte goutte, n'était pas leur genre.

– Parce que vous allez devenir notre repas, expliqua Hermione avec un regard compatissant alors qu'Harry retroussait ses lèvres et leur montra ses crocs, créant une panique chez les trois humains qui eurent un mouvement de recul.

Leurs réactions firent saliver et sourire Ron dont les yeux avaient d'ailleurs changé de couleur et étaient à présent d'un rouge sang très prononcé. Il bondit soudainement sur sa victime, surprenant alors Hermione et Harry qui se mirent aussitôt aux côtés de leurs futurs dîners pour les protéger de la furie rousse, mais surtout de l'horrible spectacle qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux dans les secondes suivantes.

Ils se rapprochèrent donc et les éloignèrent le plus possible de Ron et Pansy, qui tentait toujours de maintenir une distance maximale entre elle et le rouquin qui avait émis un grognement de plaisir en la voyant essayer de fuir et crier comme jamais, le suppliant d'arrêter sous les regards horrifiés des deux Serpentard. Seulement, cela n'avait fait qu'aiguiser ses instincts de chasseur.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ? S'écria Blaise de plus en plus blême, refusant de croire ce que son cerveau lui donnait comme hypothèses.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous essayerons de vous garder en vie… Bon sang, ils n'auraient pas pu nous trouver d'autres proies ! Tempêta Harry en se mettant face à eux afin de leur épargner au maximum ce qu'il se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux bien qu'il ne pouvait empêcher les cris de leur parvenir. Je suis vraiment désolé que vous deviez assister à _ça_.

Au même moment, Ron avait bondi sur Pansy et avait commencé à la dénuder avec brusquerie dans l'intention évidente de s'en nourrir et de la violer, submergé par ses instincts. Cette dernière, comprenant les intentions du vampire, se débattit comme elle put et poussa un cri de terreur face à son impuissance.

– Pourquoi vous ne l'arrêtez pas ? S'éleva la voix de Blaise par-dessus tout ce bruit. Il était terrifié et énormément affecté.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'ils laissaient Ron agir comme il le faisait, ni que les deux Gryffondor luttaient pour rester maîtres d'eux tout en les protégeant. Pour preuve, les yeux d'Hermione viraient au rouge de temps à autre.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Les interrogea Hermione en ignorant la question et qui souhaitait par-dessus tout les distraire du bruit en se plaçant devant eux comme Harry pour leur éviter d'apercevoir l'horreur.

Mais même avec tous les efforts fournis, les bruits de soucions et ceux plus qu'explicite des claquements de chaires ne pouvaient prêter à confusion sur ce qu'il se déroulait contre leur volonté, et ils ne pouvaient blâmer Blaise et Draco qui blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

– Nous sommes tombés dans un piège... Pour ce qui est de Pansy, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle aurait été trop entreprenante et Voldy n'aurait pas trop aimé, déclara Draco d'une voix blanche et tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. C'est toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour elle…

Draco fut très fier d'avoir maintenu sa voix neutre, sans aucun tremblement, car intérieurement il en était dégoûté et commençait également à se sentir légèrement nauséeux. Pour une fois, il remercia Merlin de l'entraînement que son père lui avait donné depuis qu'il était jeune et qu'il ait vu plus d'horreur que Blaise et ce, bien avant la fin de leur scolarité.

Pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre contenance, il remarqua que Blaise s'était rapproché de lui, allant jusqu'à se coller contre lui. Le métis, tout comme Draco, avait beau être un agent double, il avait toujours été incapable de digérer certaines choses surtout quand il s'agissait de viol, n'ayant jamais pu supporter cela. Pourtant il en a vu des horreurs depuis qu'il avait terminé l'école.

Il était heureux que Draco ne craque pas et soit capable d'autant de sang-froid, car il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait suivit. En réalité, Blaise faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser ses larmes dévaler sur ses joues, mais ne put se retenir de chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami, baissant sa garde en présence des autres. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Draco l'entoura de ses bras pour tenter de le rassurer et lui changer les idées, perdant par ce geste son statut de prince au cœur de glace qu'il avait à Poudlard.

– Pour Ron, oui, c'est toujours comme ça et nous ne pouvons pas nous interposer… C'est trop dangereux, commença à expliquer Harry avant de leur faire un petit geste pour les inciter à s'asseoir un peu plus loin, près du mur.

Mais face à leurs regards remplis de douleur et de crainte, il ajouta :

– Ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'il est vampire et ne l'accepte pas, alors la bête en lui prend le contrôle. Il devient très difficile à gérer, surtout que nous sommes affamés.

– Et donc… Vous comptez faire quoi ? Nous tuer ? Demanda nerveusement Blaise. Après avoir laissé Pansy mourir… Sans rien faire.

– Non, enfin… Nous allons essayer, c'est une première pour nous de devoir nous réfréner… Nous tenterons de vous garder en vie, lui répondit Harry le plus sincèrement possible. Et je vous assure que nous sommes vraiment désolés, mais nous ne voyons plus les choses de la même manière…

– Tu sembles différent Potter et beaucoup moins impulsif… Plus mature, remarqua pensivement Draco. Mais je ne comprends pas…

– Être une créature des ténèbres m'a effectivement fait évoluer autant physiquement que mentalement et vous garder en vie est ma priorité. La mort de Pansy était inévitable c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas m'y attarder et que nous n'avons rien fait. Il est vrai que le fait d'avoir rencontré deux êtres de la nuit qui m'ont aidé y a contribué… Avant qu'ils meurent… Sang empoisonné, termina Harry sur une note un peu triste en baissant les yeux sur la fin de sa phrase.

– Oh, fut tout ce que put dire Draco sans savoir quoi rajouter pour dissiper le malaise qui était en train de prendre place.

Il sentit Blaise relever la tête et se décaler légèrement. Ce dernier était parvenu à retrouver légèrement la maîtrise de ses émotions, bien que le blond pressentait qu'il pourrait en faire des cauchemars, ou tout du moins très mal dormir.

– Depuis quand es-tu un vampire ? Continua Draco en changeant de sujet, mais qui n'acceptait pas pour autant l'explication précédente du brun.

– Trois ans, mais depuis un peu plus d'un an et demi on m'a enfermé… J'ai eu la chance de croiser des gens comme moi pour m'apprendre à vivre avec ce que je suis devenu avant de me retrouver prisonnier avec eux d'où ils ont continué leur enseignement…

Alors que Ron finissait sa besogne tout en pompant intégralement le liquide vital de Pansy, la porte s'ouvrit, interrompant le brun dans son récit et faisant sursauter les deux garçons, alors qu'Harry et Hermione se retournèrent pour regarder, faisant face à quatre types…

Puis la porte se referma doucement.

**À SUIVRE…**


	2. situation de crise

**Titre :** Amis par delà la mort

**Raiting :** M

**Auteur :** Bayla

**Bêta correctrice :**Archimède

**Disclaimer :**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à J.K Rowling ainsi que certaines références que je ferai sur certains films comme Twilight ou autres sont à leurs créateurs!

**Particularité :** Cette fiction comporte des passages difficiles comme viol, scène de violence. Mais elle parle également de relation hétérosexuelle mais aussi et surtout homosexuelle! Donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, vous savez ce qu'il vous attend.

**Note :** Il s'agit d'une fiction longue à chapitres. C'est ma deuxième fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre 2 : Situation de crise**

.

_Et alors que Ron finissait sa besogne tout en pompant intégralement le liquide vital de Pansy, la porte s'ouvrit, interrompant le brun dans son récit et faisant sursauter les deux garçons tout deux assis à terre tandis qu'Harry et Hermione se retournèrent pour regarder, faisant face à quatre types… _

_Puis la porte se referma doucement._

– Severus ! S'exclama Harry, soulagé de le voir.

Il se leva rapidement, suivi de peu par les autres. Sa réaction étonna Blaise et Draco qui ne pensaient pas que ces deux-là pouvaient bien s'entendre.

Severus entra dans le cachot à peine éclairé par les étoiles et la lune et fit un signe de tête en réponse à Harry. Son regard ensuite balaya rapidement de la pièce et s'attarda quelques instants sur le corps de Pansy qui vivait ses dernières secondes de vie, la tête tournée vers lui sans le voir, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus vitreux maintenu par Ron qui ne fit pas attention au nouveau venu. Il se tourna alors vers Draco et Blaise qui le regardaient relativement surpris de le voir là, mais avec un soulagement visible au fond des yeux.

– Je suis content de voir qu'ils sont encore en vie…

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un regard appuyé vers Ron avant de continuer d'un ton plus glacial.

– Crabbe et Goyle junior ont voulu jouer aux plus fins et vous ont apporté trois bonnes proies au lieu d'une. Ils sont assez stupides pour avoir oublié que des créatures des ténèbres sont dans cette cellule et ont placé un peu plus tard deux humains à côté pour vous tenter… Voldemort est absent pour une semaine alors…

– Ça explique pourquoi ils ne sont pas blessés, marmonna tout bas Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le couper involontairement.

– Récupérez des forces, foutez le camp d'ici et butez-le ! Grogna Snape à l'adresse d'Harry sans relever son commentaire et déposant dans le coin opposé où résidait Pansy les trois humains qu'il avait emportés et ligotés à l'aide d'un sort d'entrave.

– Avec plaisir ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

– Bien. Et pensez-vous pouvoir vous _contrôler_ et gardez ces deux-là _vivants _? Demanda Snape en accentuant bien sur les mots tout en désignant Blaise et Draco du menton.

– Sûrement, si l'on ne nous affame pas… Sauf Ron, mais nous devrions pouvoir le contenir, reprit rapidement Harry avec sérieux.

– Parfait… Vous vous nourrirez sur ceux que je viens d'amener pour commencer, déclara Snape en montrant les corps qu'il avait déposés un peu plus tôt et toujours inconscients de ce qui les entourait. Cela vous nourrira mieux et j'essaierai de vous envoyer d'autres victimes, ça devrait vous donner plus de forces. Je doute de pouvoir faire entrer des animaux, ce ne sera déjà pas facile de faire entrer plus d'un humain par jour et nourrir ces deux-là avec tous ses mangemorts dans les alentours, mais je vous donnerai une potion pour que vous puissiez sortir en plein jour… La sécurité y est moins accrue, enfin pour vous.

Puis Severus se tourna vers Draco et Blaise.

– Vous deux, avec moi ! Ordonna-t-il en changeant radicalement de sujet.

Les deux garçons s'empressèrent de le suivre sans discuter dans la pièce d'à côté, où le mur séparant les deux pièces disparut pour faire place à des barreaux.

– Je sais que vous êtes épuisés, que vous avez eu une dure journée et que c'est loin d'être une situation idéale notamment pour votre moral, mais il va falloir que vous soyez forts et que vous conteniez votre chagrin au mieux. Le Seigneur Noir n'étant pas là, il va vous falloir garder vos forces pour les mangemorts quand vous sortirez d'ici. Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur. Vous pourrez pleurer toutes les atrocités que vous aurez rencontrées et les morts plus tard.

Le ton de Snape était sec lorsqu'il s'adressa à ses deux anciens élèves alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cellule voisine, mais aucun ne lui en tint rigueur .Ils comprenaient parfaitement l'ampleur de la situation, surtout en cas d'échec, mais aussi car la proximité avec des vampires affamés ne leur était pas forcément favorable, de même que les bains de sang et les attaques gratuites.

C'est pourquoi ils acquiescèrent en signe de réponse. Cela suffit à l'espion qui partit dans un grand mouvement de cape.

– Oh, merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Geignit Ron, qui reprit ses esprits en entendant la porte du cachot claquer lors de la sortie de Severus.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua Pansy morte dans un coin et il commença à se lamenter sur un ton plaintif et s'excusa auprès d'Hermione de son comportement sous l'œil morose de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était furieuse contre lui, mais hésita à le lui faire savoir à coup de cris. En revanche, elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle lui pardonnait difficilement ses sauts d'humeurs dues au fait qu'il refusait sa transformation, mais aussi, car ces derniers se fréquentaient depuis peu (environ un mois avant qu'Hermione ne se retrouve kidnappée).

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était rapproché des corps inanimés que son ancien professeur leur avait apportés. Il s'agissait de trois hommes en plutôt bon état compte tenu de leur situation. L'un d'eux était encore dans la force de l'âge, il décida de le laisser à Ron en espérant que cela apaiserait un peu ce dernier pour un temps. Passant près de la porte, il cria un peu bougon, comme un enfant capricieux, à l'adresse de Snape avant qu'il soit trop loin pour l'entendre :

– Snape, ton sort tu le défais, oui ! Je préfère quand mes proies sont mobiles !

Puis il se dirigea vers la cellule qui avait été annexée un peu plus tôt à la leur pour permettre à Blaise et Draco d'être séparés des vampires pour plus de sécurité.

– Comment vous vous sentez ? Demanda Harry aux deux garçons qui se tenaient debout, légèrement en retrait des barreaux avec un air un peu perdu.

Leur cellule était bien plus petite et sombre que celle des vampires qui envièrent cette dernière qualité. Voldemort ne leur avait pas fait de cadeau.

– Sérieusement, je ne saurais pas répondre à ta question Potter, lui répondit Blaise.

Draco hocha la tête à la réponse de son ami pour signifier qu'il pensait la même chose.

– Je comprends, dit alors Harry avec un regard compatissant. Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je sais que Severus vous l'a dit, mais je vais vous le redire aussi. Tout ce qui s'est passé et qui se passera dans quelques instants, mais également dans les jours qui vont suivre, ne devra pas vous influencer d'une quelconque manière… Il vous faut être forts, et une fois que nous serons sortis, à ce moment vous pourrez vous laisser aller, mais pas avant ! Nous allons avoir besoin de vous…

– Ça devrait aller, Potter… Murmura Draco. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va se passer dans…

– Nous allons manger, coupa Hermione qui venait de finir sa discussion avec Ron qui, penaud, se tenait à l'écart. Nous sommes loin de faire dans l'esthétique, nous ne sommes pas assez expérimentés pour cela, alors essayez de supporter, le temps que nous sortions d'ici au moins.

La réponse fit blêmir les anciens Serpentard, qui déglutirent en repensant à la scène d'un peu plus tôt. Harry leur jeta un dernier regard dans lequel ils purent lire qu'ils obtiendraient plus de réponses par la suite.

C'est alors que se déroula un spectacle qui laissa les deux garçons stupéfaits et légèrement inquiets quant à la suite des évènements les concernant, eux et les vampires.

Les trois vampires se tenaient bien droit devant leurs proies qui venaient de reprendre conscience et se levaient lentement. Ils les examinaient d'un œil gourmand pour Ron, et affamé pour les deux autres qui n'avaient toujours pas bu. Puis au même moment, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se soit concerté, ils fondirent chacun sur leur proie. Seul Hermione resta un peu en retrait, n'attaquant pas immédiatement. Elle était subjuguée par les mouvements d'Harry en action. Celui-ci était très doué, faisant preuve d'une souplesse et d'une aisance hors du commun. Il était toujours très silencieux, donnant ainsi l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie.

Elle fut jalouse en l'observant, car elle savait que sa maîtrise de soi était encore loin d'atteindre ce niveau. Même Draco et Blaise furent surpris de le voir agir avec tant de grâce, mais surtout de ne pas salir sa victime (et lui-même) avec son propre sang, comme si en prendre soin, même une fois mort, était signe de respect pour le défunt, contrairement à Ron qui lui était plus brutal, ne faisant preuve d'aucune manière.

Peu après qu'il eut regardé avec fascination et crainte les vampires se nourrir pour en apprendre le plus possible sur leurs comportements et d'une certaine façon, captivés par leur mouvement, Draco commença à se sentir de plus en plus oppressé. Un sentiment de peur panique, à la limite de l'angoisse, grandissait en lui depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais il voulait tenter de se focaliser sur ce qu'il se déroulait devant lui pour essayer de chasser cette sensation d'étouffement.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il manqua brusquement d'air. Son premier réflexe fut de prendre une grande inspiration, mais tout ce qu'il en résulta fut une quinte de toux qui lui brûla la gorge. Draco tenta alors de regarder autour de lui pour faire disparaître le malaise qu'il ressentait au niveau de la poitrine, mais il remarqua bien vite qu'au lieu de le soulager, ça ne faisait qu'empirer car il avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui.

Voyant cela, il fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables dus à la peur. Il s'éloigna brusquement, faisant sursauter par la même occasion Blaise qui lui jeta un regard surpris, mais également inquiet tant par ce qu'il venait de se passer à quelques mètres d'eux que par l'attitude soudaine de son ami.

Pendant ce temps, Harry retirait ses crocs de sa proie, affichant une mine désolée en observant le cadavre qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

De son côté, le blond commença à faire les cent pas dans la cellule tout en se tenant fortement les avant-bras à s'en faire mal aux jointures des mains.

Puis tout aussi soudainement, il se réfugia au fond de la cellule, dans le coin le plus sombre du côté des barreaux. Il se laissa glisser au sol et replia ses genoux sous son menton, s'entourant de ses bras.

C'est en voyant Draco se balancer d'avant en arrière que Blaise comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il se donna une claque mentale pour ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt et, oubliant totalement le repas des vampires, se dirigea droit sur lui pour tenter de l'aider.

Harry, bien que dos aux humains, remarqua très vite que quelque chose clochait. Il avait senti un changement dans l'odeur que dégageait le blond, mais aussi le fait qu'il respirait un peu trop fort et plus rapidement qu'avant qu'il ne débute son repas.

– Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Harry à Blaise tout en s'approchant, délaissant par la même occasion le corps (qu'il s'apprêtait à déplacer auprès de Pansy) sans aucune autre forme de procédure, l'ayant déjà occulté de sa tête, son attention focalisée sur le blond.

– Mais comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareille ! Murmura le métis de plus en plus inquiet que Draco ne réponde pas à ses appels avant de relever la tête et lui répondre… Il est claustrophobe.

.

**À SUIVRE…**

.

**Note :** Merci à Archimède pour sa description plus poussée sur la claustrophobie de Draco.


	3. Explications

**Titre :** Amis par delà la mort

**Raiting :** M

**Auteur :** Bayla

**Bêta correctrice : **Archimède

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à J.K Rowling ainsi que certaines références que je ferai sur certains films comme Twilight ou autres sont à leurs créateurs ! Seuls Ulrich et Jay, personnages figurants, sont à moi !

**Particularité :** Cette fiction comporte des passages difficiles comme viol, scène de violence. Mais elle parle également de relation hétérosexuelle mais aussi et surtout homosexuelle ! Donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, vous savez ce qu'il vous attend.

**Note :** Il s'agit d'une fiction longue à chapitres. C'est ma deuxième fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre 3 : Explications**

_._

_– Mais comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareille ! Murmura le métis de plus en plus inquiet que Draco ne réponde pas à ses appels avant de relever la tête et lui répondre… Il est claustrophobe._

– Oh ! Je vois. Laisse-moi essayer, fit Harry en ne quittant pas le blond du regard.

À sa demande, Blaise se retira, lui signifiant par ce geste son accord. Harry s'installa alors aux côtés de Draco du mieux qu'il put, gêné par les barreaux, il ne disposait pas d'une amplitude de mouvement aussi importante qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il glissa sa main au travers des barreaux et attrapa celle du blond.

– Draco… Hey… Draco ! L'appela doucement le vampire.

Draco n'eut aucune réaction visible. Mais Harry sentit que le blond lui serra la main avec force, comme un appel au secours. Il recommença alors à lui parler en l'obligeant très doucement à se tourner vers lui. Ce simple geste parvint à ramener Draco à la réalité, qui le regarda un peu perdu.

– Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

– Oui… Oui, je crois, souffla Draco, qui reprenait lentement pied avec la réalité, percevant au loin des bruits de succion plus ou moins bruyants.

– Bien, alors écoute-moi, on va faire un truc tous les deux. Tu vas oublier tout ce qui t'entoure et te concentrer sur moi et uniquement sur moi.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, encore chamboulé.

– Je vais t'aider à penser à autre chose, et Blaise également. Nous te soutiendrons durant ce petit séjour forcé, finit Harry en regardant le métis d'un air entendu avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur Draco.

– Et si tu me racontais tout ce qu'il est arrivé durant ces deux derniers mois ? Proposa Harry avec douceur, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer et le revoir retomber dans ses angoisses.

Draco grimaça légèrement.

– Prends ton temps, rien ne presse…

Un silence s'installa entre les garçons tandis que les deux autres vampires terminaient à peu de temps d'intervalle leur repas et se tenaient plus loin pour leur offrir un semblant d'intimité, ne voulant pas se mêler à la conversation.

– Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose de spécial… Commença alors Draco. Disons que, depuis ta disparition, notre camp a tenté d'empêcher les attaques qui étaient de plus en plus nombreuses… Tu sais, il ne reste plus beaucoup de résistants. Il faut dire qu'avec toi qui avais disparu, beaucoup ont perdu espoir de gagner un jour, bien que l'Ordre continue de penser que tu vas revenir… aucun d'entre eux ne voulait croire que tu puisses être mort… Le Seigneur Noir le savait alors il a profité au maximum de cette incertitude. Mais nous avons quand même réussi à arrêter plusieurs mangemorts malgré notre petit nombre de résistants…

Il marqua une pause et respira un grand coup afin de calmer ses tremblements qui n'avaient toujours pas cessé. Mais par fierté, il se refusa à chercher un peu de réconfort auprès du brun et malheureusement il n'avait pas de chocolat à portée de main. Sa crise de claustrophobie le rendait toujours plus vulnérable. Et dire qu'un Malfoy ne devait jamais montrer ses faiblesses.

– Cela dure encore aujourd'hui… Voldemort veut voir tous les résistants soumis face à lui, continua Draco. Seulement ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Tous se battent pour un monde meilleur, mais aussi pour toi. Tu donnes la force, l'envie de vaincre à beaucoup d'entre eux… Enfin… Je m'égare. Je disais que ça a duré jusqu'à aujourd'hui soit… trois ans déjà…

– Trois ans… parfois j'ai l'impression que ça fait plus, d'autre fois moins, souffla Harry, le regard perdu dans le vague.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco sans comprendre.

– Disons que je n'ai pas ou plutôt que je n'ai plus la même notion du temps…

– Être vampire…

– En parti oui, avec le fait de ne rien avoir qui nous indique les jours qui passent et puis ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée de mes amis que j'ai pu avoir une idée du temps écoulé et de ce qu'il se passait a l'extérieur_._ Alors on est toujours en 2004 ?

– Eh oui, Potter, on est toujours en 2004, et on a tous vingt-quatre ans maintenant ! Indiqua d'une voix où perçait un léger sarcasme Blaise, qui curieux, s'était rapproché et avait entendu une partie de la conversation, faisant sursauter par la même occasion Draco, le vampire l'ayant entendu arriver.

– Oui enfin ça dépend pour qui… Susurra le vampire à son attention avec un sourire un brin moqueur qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au métis et arracha un petit rire au blond. Et sinon, comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?

– Oh ça… Eh bien, je dirais que, sans s'y attendre, on s'est fait attraper et jeter dans cette cellule en pâture à des vampires sanguinaires ? Ironisa Draco, dont la remarque provoqua un grognement d'irritation de la part d'Harry. Non, plus sérieusement nous voulions nous reposer un peu quand nous avons reçu une mission de dernière minute dans le Sussex aux alentours de Newhaven, nous voulions avertir l'Ordre que nous y serions en compagnie de mangemorts et qu'une attaque aurait lieu, mal nous en a pris car il s'agissait juste un test. Voldemort nous soupçonnait déjà d'être espions, il est plus méfiant qu'avant depuis quelques années, surtout avec moi depuis que je n'ai pas réussi ma première mission qui était de faire entrer des mangemorts dans l'école… J'ai eu de la difficulté à ravoir sa confiance et encore. Enfin bref, il a réussi à intercepter notre message. Bien évidemment, il a laissé ses plus hauts gradés se charger du sale boulot comme d'habitude et nous voilà ici, finit-il sur un ton las.

– Beaucoup de choses ont changé… Conclut Harry.

– Tu n'as pas idée, confirma Draco, qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure de la discussion, se sentant bien mieux que quand il avait commencé à parler. Maintenant que j'ai satisfait ta curiosité, à toi de satisfaire la notre ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu as dit que tu étais enfermé ici depuis un an et demi, mentionna Draco doucement, ne désirant pas qu'une tierce personne les entende ou les déranges, un peu comme dans leur bulle, sa tête accotée sur les barreaux.

Tout de suite après sa question, il fit un petit signe discret à Blaise. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt son intention et ne se fit pas prier. Il se plaça dans les secondes qui suivirent au côté de son meilleur ami, tout en retirant également sa robe sorcière pour s'en faire un semblant de coussin, le sol étant très peu confortable. Puis il s'appuya sur son épaule droite, avide de savoir lui aussi et enserra affectueusement son bras. Il ne se privait pas pour chercher du soutien dans cette épreuve, ayant toujours en tête les images de Pansy alors qu'il aurait voulu penser à autre chose, le tout sous l'œil attentif d'Harry.

– Moi ? Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire… Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda Harry.

– Et bien tout. Tu n'as qu'à commencer par le début, fit Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

– OK… Eh bien, de ce que je me souviens, c'était au mois de mai de l'année 2001, le deux Mai précisément, l'époque où Voldemort refusait de se montrer au grand jour… Débuta Harry qui affichait un air de concentration sur son visage. A ce moment-là, nous devions tout faire pour déjouer le plus de mangemorts possible et par la même occasion cela permettait de parfaire mon entraînement pour le combat final… Puis un jour, des membres de l'Ordre ont repéré un groupe ennemi au nord de Londres, et au nombre qu'ils étaient et aux activités qu'ils laissaient voir, on a supposé une attaque quasi imminente… Alors avec mon équipe, on a décidé d'intervenir… Pour une attaque, c'en était une… Un piège, voilà de quoi il en retournait ce jour-là. Mon équipe et moi sommes tombés droit dedans… Mes coéquipiers sont décédés ce jour-là…

Harry se tut un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague à ce souvenir. Seulement voyant que celui-ci ne reprenait pas la parole, Draco se manifesta.

– Tu dis qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, mais vous ne vous en êtes pas doutés avant d'arriver ? Je veux dire ton équipe et toi, vous étiez réputés pour foncer dans le tas certes, mais pas sans plusieurs plans de secours…

Le vampire se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard un peu perdu, avant de comprendre les paroles du blond.

– C'est faux ! S'exclama-t-il. On n'a pas foncé la tête baissée… On est allé droit au but, finit-il fièrement.

– Ben voyons, dirent Draco et Blaise d'une même voix tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Leur coordination fit rigoler Harry.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'as pas tort… On a fait une erreur de jugement ce jour-là et elle m'a coûté mon équipe… Quant à moi, et bien… Un vampire m'a mordu. J'ignore pourquoi il se trouvait là ce jour-là et si c'était volontaire ou non, mais, dans tous les cas, ce dernier a été dire à Voldemort qu'il s'était nourri sur moi, sa soif ayant été décuplée à cause de tout le sang qu'il sentait, il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Mais il m'a fait passer pour mort aux yeux de Voldemort… Ce dernier a été si furieux qu'il l'a fait exécuter sur-le-champ. Seulement avant d'en parler à Voldemort et d'être tué, le vampire se doutait de ce qui allait lui arriver, alors il a averti deux de ses congénères qui sont venus me chercher à l'endroit où il m'avait laissé pour mort aux yeux de tout le monde.

– Et quels étaient leurs intérêts ? S'enquit Draco.

– Ma formation, informa Harry. Ils m'ont appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui, mais ça n'a pas été de tout repos…

Face aux regards interrogateurs des deux garçons en face de lui, Harry enchaîna :

– Rien que la transformation est une étape en elle-même… Elle détermine la force du vampire, mais aussi son rang vampirique. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

– Leur expliquer quoi ?

La voix d'Hermione fit sursauter Draco et Blaise qui ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, contrairement à Harry, qui se retourna vers elle et qui lui répondit d'un ton sans réplique :

– Ce que cela fait de devenir vampire.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air grave, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas aller contre son ami.

– Fais comme tu veux, mais tu sais ce que j'en pense.

Puis elle repartit comme elle était venue.

– Donc je disais, après ma transformation, ça n'a pas été facile non plus. Entre devenir vampire et l'être, il y a un cap.

Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes pour évaluer les réactions des deux autres. Et visiblement, ce qu'il vit le réconforta puisqu'il continua :

– La première semaine de ma transformation, j'étais comme Ron, je n'ai pas voulu assumer, je ne parvenais pas non plus à m'habituer à mon nouveau statut, mais toute l'horreur que je pouvais commettre quand je buvais… Je ne l'ai pas supporté.

Il poussa un petit soupir défaitiste.

– J'ai accepté ce que je suis que bien plus tard, une fois que le mal fût fait. Au début, je me disais que c'était normal pour un vampire, qu'être aussi cruel et sanguinaire, c'était dans les gènes, mais au fil du temps en observant mes mentors, j'ai compris que non. Il ne s'agissait que de moi, de mon problème, que mon comportement d'antan n'était pas obligé de disparaître, bien qu'il changerait un peu et que ce n'était pas nécessairement en mal. Alors je me suis fait une raison, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Les changements s'étaient déjà produits… C'est seulement quand j'ai pris la décision de me résigner que mon côté démon s'est calmé. Il y a eu comme une espèce de fusion entre mes deux côtés et je me suis aperçu que je n'apparaissais plus comme un danger public… À partir de là, tout a été tellement plus simple ! Les deux vampires expérimentés qui m'avaient recueilli ont pu ainsi m'enseigner tout ce que je devais savoir. Nous avons travaillé sans relâche tous les jours, ne sachant pas quand la bataille finale aurait lieu et encore moins ce qui pourrait arriver entre temps. Il fallait que je sois prêt à n'importe quel moment…

– On dirait que c'était intense… chuchota Blaise assez doucement pour que seul Draco l'entende.

Mais il sursauta quand le vampire lui confirma que c'était le cas.

– Eh oui, Blaise, j'entends tout… se moqua Harry.

Le métis grommela alors dans sa barbe inexistante que cela ne devrait pas être permis surtout pour quelqu'un comme le survivant plus si vivant que ça… Sa remarque fit rigoler Harry, qui le nargua un peu plus.

De son côté, Draco sentit son corps se réchauffer à l'entente du rire du vampire. C'était un son chaud et doux. Mais ce qu'il ressentit en le regardant lui apporta une sensation d'apaisement total. Comme si sa crise de claustrophobie était déjà loin derrière lui.

– Enfin… Souffla Harry en reprenant son sérieux. Vous savez, au début, je voulais rentrer au QG, je me sentais seul avec tout ce qu'il m'arrivait malgré la présence de mes mentors, mais sans mes amis… j'étais perdu. Seulement, j'avais peur de blesser quelqu'un, je ne me contrôlais pas assez et puis j'avais encore beaucoup à assimiler. En plus, j'ai vite remarqué, comme mes professeurs privés que je deviendrais un mentor, comme eux. Cela rendait les choses encore plus compliquées…

– Qu'est ce que tu entends par mentor ? Demanda Draco d'un air perplexe.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre afin de pouvoir leur expliquer le plus clairement possible.

– Je dirais que ça ressemble à un Alpha, à quelques différences près. Les Mentors sont du genre calme et non à s'emporter pour un rien, je veux dire les Alphas sont plus du genre à vouloir dominer, être agressif rapidement, ils dirigent leur groupe ou clan s'il y en a. C'est le dominant donc par conséquent il y a des soumis. Ils obéissent lorsque l'Alpha donne un ordre et ils restent toujours en bas de l'échelle. Ils n'obtiennent pas de privilèges parce qu'ils montent dans la hiérarchie d'où le pourquoi je pense qu'on ne peut pas vraiment les appeler des Bêtas… Alors que dans les mêmes conditions, le Mentor ne cherche pas à être le dominant. En vérité, il est censé être plus âgé et plus sage, il apparaît rarement agressif. Cependant si la situation l'exige, il peut agir comme un dominant en donnant des ordres bien qu'il préfère, et de loin, donner des recommandations. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le respect doit être exclu, bien au contraire. Manquer de respect à un Mentor, c'est comme désobéir à un Alpha. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas pire puisque tous s'attendent à le voir calme alors le voir en colère doit être surprenant…

Draco et Blaise frissonnèrent aux derniers mots. Pour le coup, ils ne savaient plus comment aborder le vampire qui leur faisait face. Ce fut Draco qui se risqua à parler.

– Donc si j'ai bien compris… Tu es… un mentor ? Fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

**À SUIVRE…**


	4. Confidences et Cohabitation

**Titre :** Amis par delà la mort

**Raiting :** M

**Auteur :** Bayla

**Bêta correctrice :**Archimède

**Disclaimer :**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à J.K Rowling ainsi que certaines références que je ferai sur certains films comme Twilight ou autres sont à leurs créateurs!

**Particularité :** Cette fiction comporte des passages difficiles comme viol, scène de violence. Mais elle parle également de relation hétérosexuelle mais aussi et surtout homosexuelle! Donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, vous savez ce qu'il vous attend.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre 4 : Confidences et Cohabitation**

_._

_Draco et Blaise frissonnèrent aux derniers mots. Pour le coup, ils ne savaient plus comment aborder le vampire qui leur faisait face. Ce fut Draco qui se risqua à parler. _

_– Donc si j'ai bien compris… Tu es… un mentor ? Fit-il d'une voix hésitante._

Harry sourit face à la crainte de Draco.

– Oui, confirma-t-il. Mais je ne vais pas vous manger parce que vous m'avez manqué de respect. Jusqu'à présent, ça n'a pas été le cas autrement je vous l'aurai dit. Ne vous inquiétez pas et puis vous êtes importants à mes yeux… Finit-il en regardant principalement Draco.

Ce dernier sentit une petite chaleur se propager sur ses joues à l'entente de ses mots, mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Blaise quant à lui décida de faire comme s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se déroulait devant ses yeux et déclara :

– C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite !

Il ignora le regard orageux du vampire qui souffla d'exaspération face à celui fier du métis.

– Disons que pendant six mois, j'ai énormément appris. J'avais fait de tels progrès que Jay et Ulrich, mes deux mentors, avaient prévu que je pourrais bientôt revenir, ou tout du moins donner signe de vie.

– Tu avais prévu de revenir ? S'exclama Draco. Mais pourquoi…

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend, ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer.

– Eh bien un jour, en constatant l'avancée de mes progrès, Jay et Ulrich ont décidé de me faire une leçon à l'extérieur du domaine. Habituellement, on évitait de sortir ou on allait dans des endroits très peu fréquentés pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Seulement cette fois-là, ils voulaient changer. Dans le cadre de ma formation, ils souhaitaient voir comment je me débrouillais sur le terrain à l'espionnage et à la fuite. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'en arrivant, la petite ville que nous avions choisie soit infestée de mangemorts. Et avant d'avoir eu l'idée de fuir, de comprendre que nous étions cernés et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'habitants, ils m'avaient reconnu… révéla le brun.

Il se redressa légèrement et continua :

– J'ignore comment ils sont parvenus à réussir ce coup, mais si on a des vampires dans nos rangs, ils auront du fil à retordre avec ces sorciers. Ils ont réussi à créer une espèce d'écran invisible autour de nous, compact comme un mur, nous enfermant dans un carré assez petit aussi facilement que s'ils avaient lancé un filet sur nos têtes. Nous n'avions aucune possibilité de nous évader. Et comme certains d'entre eux faisaient partie du cercle fermé de Voldemort, ce dernier a rapidement appris que j'étais toujours en vie, alors il a ordonné à ses troupes de nous amener à lui. Il leur a envoyé une espèce portoloin qui est passé, je ne sais comment, à travers cette barrière invisible et sans même l'avoir touché, il nous a transportés dans cette cellule. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est fait une joie de nous emprisonner dans les cachots les plus exposés au soleil.

Le regard triste d'Harry dissuada les deux garçons de lui poser des questions. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir et de poursuivre quand il le souhaiterait, bien qu'ils voulaient connaître la suite.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il reprit :

– Au moins, nous vivions dans la même cellule, de ce fait, ils ont pu continuer de m'enseigner le maximum de ce qu'il me manquait bien que nous étions très limités, mais aussi très mal nourris… Puis un jour, Jay et Ulrich ont été empoisonnés avec une des proies qu'on nous avait offertes… Juste avant de finir en poussière, ils m'ont fait don de leur maison et j'en suis maintenant le propriétaire… Pour plus de sécurité, personne ne sait où elle se trouve, elle était sous Fidelitas dont j'en suis le gardien désormais.

Une larme coula le long de la joue du vampire qui la regarda tomber au sol sans vraiment la voir. Draco lui reprit la main que ce dernier avait récupérée pendant son récit, et il la serra pour lui montrer son soutien comme lui l'avait fait pendant sa crise juste avant.

– Voldemort les a fait mourir devant moi pour me faire sentir coupable et pour m'affaiblir. Il pense que ma formation est inachevée, mais j'apprends très vite… Gare à lui quand je sortirai d'ici ! Gronda le vampire, furieux.

Son brusque accès de colère provoqua un mouvement de recul de la part de Draco et Blaise, qui ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce revirement de situation.

– Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur… S'excusa Harry qui remarqua immédiatement leurs réactions.

– Ce n'est rien. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de recommencer… Murmura Blaise. Je crois que l'on a eu assez d'émotions fortes comme ça pour le moment.

Harry acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Blaise choisit ce moment pour se lever et commença à marcher dans sa cellule, se dégourdissant les jambes. Harry en profita pour se tourner vers Draco, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main.

– Tu sais… Je… J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis que je suis parti, commença Harry en triturant la main de Draco. Je m'en suis même voulu d'avoir été si borné par les années passées, on aurait pu apprendre à se connaître bien plus tôt… Enfin… J'ai eu le temps de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'est déroulé à Grimmauld… Le rapprochement entre Ginny et Blaise, Ron, qui l'acceptait difficilement… Mais aussi les moments que l'on a passés ensemble quand nos meilleurs amis se disputaient et qu'on se contentait de les regarder…

Harry sourit face à ces souvenirs. Il leva le regard vers Draco qu'il avait évité jusque-là et vit que les yeux de ce dernier brillaient.

Seuls quelques autres de confiance et lui, dès son arrivée dans l'ordre à la fin de sa scolarité avaient été mis au courant de l'identité de leurs espions, de ce fait quand ces derniers (autre que Severus qui était depuis longtemps reconnu comme tel par l'ordre) se pointaient au Square, seuls ceux qui étaient dans la confidence s'y trouvaient, craignant avoir des traîtres dans leur groupe et ne voulant pas mettre la vie de Draco et Blaise en danger plus qu'elle ne l'était. Par ailleurs, il s'agissait là de l'une des conditions pour qu'ils acceptent le rôle au lieu de fuir dans un autre pays et, un événement en entraînant un autre, tout ce petit groupe s'était rapproché et avait même fini par se parler civilement et sans se forcer, tout simplement par envie de tourner la page et plus tard, par plaisir.

– La vérité, c'est que tu m'as beaucoup manqué, avoua Harry en baissant un peu la voix et en s'accotant aux barreaux pour que seul le principal concerné l'entende, les deux autres vampires trop occupés à se disputer sur un énième sujet.

– Toi également…

Harry se redressa légèrement en entendant la voix de Draco. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une réponse aussi rapidement. Son souffle se bloqua quand il pensa comprendre ce que le blond insinuait. Alors il l'encouragea à continuer d'une légère pression de la main.

– J'ai souvent pensé à toi moi aussi, et aux discussions qu'on avait parfois au QG lorsqu'on pouvait y être en même temps… notamment suite à l'histoire entre Blaise et Ginny… On peut dire que c'est à ce moment qu'on a fait la paix… Je crois.

Le ton de Draco était hésitant sur la fin, mais en voyant Harry lui sourire tendrement, il poursuivit, plus sûr de lui :

– Surtout quand il m'était impossible de dormir… Je me souviens de toutes les nuits que l'on a passées ensemble à parler sur tout et n'importe quoi… Ça me manque tout ça !

– À moi aussi, confia Harry.

- Je… je m'étais mis à attendre avec impatience les fois ou je pourrais te parler, c'était tellement… une bouffée de fraicheur dans cette enfer. Pendant un instant j'arrivais à mettre de coté que c'était la guerre…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons qui ne se lâchèrent pas les mains. Ce ne fut que quand Blaise revint qu'ils se séparèrent avec douceur. Puis Harry se leva et leur dit :

– Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais remercié tous les deux pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Face à leurs mines interrogatrices, il ajouta :

– Votre rôle d'espion. Même si vous êtes les meilleurs amis, vous aviez sûrement des secrets, ça a dû être difficile de parler votre enrôlement forcé, de vous faire confiance sur le terrain en dépit de la façon dont vous aviez été élevés et des gens qui vous entouraient. Savoir qui était réellement contre le lord était quasi impossible ou presque, et parvenir à faire confiance à quelqu'un dans ces conditions... Cela a dû vous demander beaucoup de courage et bien des sacrifices…

Draco et Blaise baissèrent la tête face à ces mots.

– Sachez que j'en suis vraiment désolé. Mais votre bravoure et votre changement de position montrent qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et que tout est possible dans la vie. Il suffit simplement d'y croire et le vouloir… Vous avez été des espions très efficaces.

– Merci ! Répondit Blaise, touché de ses paroles, parlant aussi pour le blond.

Soudain, Draco bâilla, ce qui attira l'attention du vampire.

– Allez dormir. Vous en avez besoin. Nous reparlons de ce qu'il adviendra plus tard.

– Quoi, mais…

– Pas de mais Blaise, dormez !

Le vampire se détourna alors d'eux et, d'un geste de la main, les barreaux se voilèrent d'un léger rideau mauve transparent. On ne pouvait seulement distinguer des ombres à travers celui-ci.

Les garçons capitulèrent donc et se rendirent dans le coin opposé où se trouvait une couche en paille assez grande pour deux dont ils auraient juré qu'elle n'y était pas quand ils étaient entrés plus tôt dans la soirée en compagnie de Snape. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre afin de capter un peu de chaleur. C'est alors qu'une couverture en laine les recouvrit. Levant les yeux en direction des autres occupants des cahots, ils comprirent qu'Harry veillait sur eux.

Le sommeil se fit désirer une bonne partie de la nuit, tant la soirée avait été riche en évènements et révélations. Ajouté à cela la mort de Pansy, la nuit fut rude pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Harry, qui les observait du coin de l'œil, les vit se retourner plusieurs fois. Constatant que cela semblait vouloir durer, il s'approcha pour leur parler, levant le voile qu'il avait fait apparaître sur les barreaux.

– J'aurais quelque chose à vous proposer qui pourrait peut-être vous aider à dormir.

– Qui est ? Demanda Blaise en se redressant.

– J'aimerais essayer de vous hypnotiser, c'est une des facultés de vampire. Cependant, je n'ai jamais fait ça, j'ignore si je peux réussir, mais je peux essayer si vous le souhaitez.

– Moi, j'aimerais bien, ça a été une dure journée, je n'ai pas envie de passer une nuit blanche, surtout avec ce qui risque de nous attendre les prochains jours, dit Draco, qui venait de s'asseoir à son tour.

– Et moi faire des cauchemars, ajouta Blaise, en pensant toujours à Pansy.

– Très bien alors détendez-vous et regardez-moi, déclara Harry…

**HP/DM**

_11 Octobre 2004_

La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Draco et Blaise se réveillèrent. En se redressant afin d'émerger complètement de son sommeil, Draco remarqua que le voile avait été levé.

– Bonjour !

La voix d'Harry s'était élevée avec une infinie douceur qui fit sourire Draco.

– Salut, lui retourna le blond en se mettant debout pour se dégourdir un peu.

– Comment vous vous sentez ? Demanda Hermione en essayant de paraître polie et qui comme les deux autres rasait les murs pour rester au maximum dans les rares espaces ombragées de la cellule.

– Comme deux personnes qui viennent d'assister à un viol en direct, qui sont prisonniers dans un cachot humide, froid et très inconfortable et qui sont peu nourris également ! Trancha Blaise de mauvaise humeur, énumérant leur journée d'hier.

Sa phrase eut le don de refroidir l'ambiance déjà glaciale des cachots. Hermione baissa le regard et s'excusa une fois de plus. Ron, quant à lui, se faisait tout petit dans son coin, ne voulant pas en rajouter, conscient qu'il était en partie dans le tort.

– Blaise, je sais que c'est dur, mais il va falloir que tu passes au-dessus de ça pour l'instant ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que ce que nous avons déjà fait ! Gronda la voix d'Harry, faisant sursauter Blaise qui lui jeta un regard noir contrairement à Draco.

– Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire comme si de rien n'était Potter ! Cracha le métis. Pansy est morte. Je ne peux pas passer à travers quand bien même elle n'était pas du même côté que nous et puis elle était une camarade de classe ! Je peux avancer oui, mais pas oublier.

Voyant qu'une dispute se profiler, Draco intervint rapidement.

– STOP ! Hurla-t-il. On est dans une situation très délicate, _tous. _Ce n'est pas le moment de se prendre la tête. Alors Potter laisse nous gérer la situation présente à notre manière !

Le ton de Draco était sans réplique. Mais face au regard que le vampire lui lança, il se rappela brusquement d'un détail de la veille : Harry était un mentor. Il baisse donc les yeux en signe d'excuse, ne voulant pas énerver encore plus le vampire que nécessaire.

Cependant, Harry était plus triste de la froideur de son ami à son égard qu'en colère bien qu'il montrait ce dernier sentiment. Il faut dire que son humeur irritable était aussi accentuée par le peu d'ombre qu'il y avait dans la pièce, l'obligeant à se coller contre ses deux amis. Sa frustration était d'autant plus grande que le soleil leur enlevait toutes les bienfaisances ou presque du sang ingéré puisqu'ils devaient luter pour rester dans un coin sombre. Même s'ils n'étaient pas touchés par les rayons, la pièce en était baignée.

– C'est bon pour cette fois, souffla le vampire brun.

**HP/DM**

Recevoir une proie chacun n'était pas aisé pour les vampires, mais ils réussissaient à en avoir grâce à l'aide de Severus qui continuait également à faire son travail d'espion en les tenant informer de ce qu'il se passait dans le manoir où ils étaient retenus prisonniers : position des mangemorts, rondes de ces derniers… En résumé, tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile pour sortir de leur prison.

Mais même cela leur était insuffisant à cause du soleil qui les affectait. En effet, Voldemort avait pris soin de les faire enfermer dans les cachots les plus ensoleillés qu'il possédait pour les affaiblir, mais aussi les dissuader de toutes tentatives d'évasion. Par conséquent, ils n'étaient pas dans les meilleures conditions pour qu'un humain puisse les nourrir assez en une seule fois par jour.

Le lendemain soir de la dispute entre les garçons, les choses changèrent. En effet, cette nuit-là fut la première où les vampires décidèrent de se nourrir sur les Serpentard, car les proies que Severus réussissait à leur apporter étaient loin de leur suffire et le temps pressait. Seulement, ils doutaient de leur capacité à se maîtriser et durent mettre au point une façon de garder en vie les deux hommes tout en emmagasinant des forces pour leur évasion.

Les vampires se tenaient droits face à Draco et Blaise, qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté des barreaux qui servaient de séparation aux deux cellules. Les visages d'Harry et Hermione donnèrent des sueurs froides aux garçons qui redoutaient la suite des événements, bien qu'y ayant été avertis que cela risquerait probablement d'arriver.

– Bien, et si on en venait directement au fait ? Proposa Blaise d'une voix nerveuse.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent puis le Survivant hocha la tête.

– Oui, ça vaut mieux, ça nous épargnera une situation encore plus désagréable, dit calmement Harry. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, Ron va devoir se nourrir sur nos victimes et avec Hermione nous serons obligés de réduire notre repas de moitié…

– Mais cela ne sera pas suffisant donc nous allons devoir nous nourrir également sur vous, conclut Hermione d'une voix neutre. Seulement…

– Nous allons devoir prendre certaines mesures, fit Harry. En réalité, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de nos capacités à nous contrôler. C'est uniquement pour votre sécurité !

Draco et Blaise s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais acquiescèrent tout de même, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient échapper à cette situation. Ils n'avaient qu'une crainte…

– Alors voilà comment nous allons procéder : nous allons nous nourrir au niveau de votre poignet, c'est le seul endroit que nous pouvons atteindre avec ses barreaux. Nous devons reprendre des forces rapidement et les garder pour pouvoir fuir. Blaise, je veux que tu te tiennes près de Draco et que tu m'avertisses si jamais tu estimes que je prends trop de sang à Draco. Hermione, toi, tu te places à côté de moi, si les appels de Blaise ne fonctionnent pas, tu devras m'arrêter, tu devras m'arracher de son poignet par tous les moyens... Ce qui risque de faire un peu mal, expliqua Harry.

– Et moi ? S'emporta soudainement Ron. Je ne prends aucune force ?

– Comme nous utiliserons cette méthode avec les victimes que nous recevrons Hermione et moi, mentionna Harry en se tournant vers Ron. Ils resteront en vie pour toi et de ce fait tu auras plus de sang, nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre à deux sur Draco ou Blaise et tu es incapable de te contrôler, je ne prendrais pas le risque que tu les tues !

Ron se détourna, furieux, mais comprenant l'ampleur de la situation. Blaise et Draco sentirent un poids se dégager de leurs épaules et acceptèrent d'aider les vampires, mais non sans crainte.

– Bien, nous allons commencer, dit Harry avec détermination. Malgré l'assurance de sa voix, il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre le contrôle et de vider Draco de son sang. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si une telle chose se produisait.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de se calmer et faire le vide dans son esprit. Une fois qu'il se sentit plus calme, il s'avança vers les barreaux et s'accroupit afin de permettre à Draco de se positionner le plus confortablement possible de l'autre côté. Ce dernier s'installa face au vampire et eut un mouvement d'hésitation que le brun perçut.

– Tu peux choisir, je m'en moque, souffla-t-il.

Le blond acquiesça et lui tendit alors son bras gauche, après avoir relevé sa manche où se trouvait la marque des Ténèbres. Son bras était déjà souillé.

_Autant qu'il soit utilisé pour une bonne cause pour rétablir un semblant d'équilibre_, pensa le jeune homme.

Harry le prit délicatement dans ses mains, s'attardant un peu sur la marque, l'effleurant tendrement. Il était un peu triste de ce que le blond avait dû subir tout en constatant la tension et le malaise de son geste sur Draco qui se retenait de retirer son bras pour cacher cette marque. Ne perdant plus de temps, Harry porta lentement le poignet à ses lèvres. Draco put voir les canines du vampire s'allonger et devenir très pointues. Il frissonna d'effroi et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il sentit alors une petite pression sur son épaule, en se retournant légèrement, il vit Blaise qui, d'un signe léger signe de la tête, lui signifia qu'il veillait sur lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire que le métis lui rendit. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le vampire au moment où ce dernier posait ses lèvres sur son poignet.

– Hermione… tu surveilles, ok ?

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

La jeune femme s'était placée à ses côtés et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules par précaution. Elle hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle était prête, alors il regarda Draco une dernière fois avant de plonger ses crocs dans la chair du poignet.

Les sensations que le blond ressentit ne furent pas du tout celles auxquelles il s'attendait.

Au début, une douce chaleur s'empara de lui. Les bruits de succion lui parvenaient, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il se sentait bien, heureux. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais cela ne dura pas. Très vite, une douleur sans nom se propagea dans son bras. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à le rouer de coups, à le tordre dans tous les sens. Il commença à gémir de douleur et à gesticuler doucement.

Mais au fur et à mesure, la douleur se mouvait dans son corps, devenant de plus en plus forte. Il avait l'impression qu'on le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il hurla de douleur et tenta de dégager son bras de l'emprise du vampire, mais il ne put que constater que la prise de ce dernier était devenue plus ferme. Il releva les yeux, paniqué, sur Harry, et se crispa en voyant que ce dernier avait les yeux rouges sang et qu'il buvait goulûment sans penser à rendre cela moins douloureux, chose qu'il s'évertuait à faire habituellement lorsqu'il se nourrissait.

.

**À SUIVRE…**


	5. Severus Snape

**Titre :** Amis par delà la mort

**Raiting :** M

**Auteur :** Bayla

**Bêta correctrice : **Archimède

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à J.K Rowling ainsi que certaines références que je ferai sur certains films comme Twilight ou autres sont à leurs créateurs!

**Particularité :** Cette fiction comporte des passages difficiles comme viol, scène de violence. Mais elle parle également de relation hétérosexuelle, mais aussi et surtout homosexuelle ! Donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, vous savez ce qu'il vous attend.

_l_

Rappel chronologique :

Le **2 Mai 2001 :** Harry est transformé en vampire lors d'un piège tendu par Voldemort.

**Décembre 2002** : Harry est fait prisonnier du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le **10 Octobre 2004** : Draco et Blaise sont faits prisonniers.

Le **11** **Octobre 2004 :** Dispute. Draco et Blaise se remettent un peu de leur émotion.

Le **12** **Octobre 2004 :** Harry et Hermione se nourrissent sur Draco et Blaise pour la 1ère fois.

.

**Chapitre 5 : Severus Snape**

.

_Il releva les yeux, paniqué, sur le vampire et se crispa en voyant que ce dernier avait les yeux rouges sang et qu'il buvait goulûment sans penser à rendre cela moins douloureux, chose qu'il s'évertuait à faire habituellement lorsqu'il se nourrissait._

Blaise s'était figé en entendant le cri de douleur de son meilleur ami. Un sentiment de panique s'empara de lui à l'idée qu'il serait le suivant à donner son sang pour Hermione, mais aussi car il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter ceci. Lorsqu'il la regarda, il vit qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés et qu'elle avait raffermi sa poigne sur le vampire. Elle se pencha alors vers son ami.

– Harry contrôle-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il était perdu dans des sensations comme jamais il n'en avait éprouvé. Ce sang était tout simplement divin, il avait un goût unique. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il buvait de plus en plus vite, mais aussi et surtout plus que de raison. Il ne vit donc pas que Draco commençait à tourner de l'œil et qu'Hermione tentait par tous les moyens de le stopper.

Ce fut une forte poigne le tirant vers l'arrière, sans pour autant le propulser au loin, qui l'obligea à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Plus ou moins accroupi, prêt à se redresser, il poussa un grognement sourd empli de menaces en se tournant vers celui qui l'avait dérangé durant son repas. Ron se tenait face à lui avec un regard légèrement horrifié. Depuis qu'il était vampire, il n'avait pas encore vu Harry manquer à sa parole et laisser la créature prendre le pas sur lui.

– Je. Peux. Savoir. Ce. Qu'il. T'as. Pris ? Siffla-t-il dans une colère noire en détachant chaque mot.

Ron recula face à l'aura qui se dégageait du brun et ne dit rien. Ce fut Hermione qui le fit pour lui.

– TU AS COMPLÈTEMENT PERDU LE CONTRÔLE HARRY ! Hurla-t-elle, incapable de retenir plus longtemps sa colère, mais aussi son angoisse.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se tourna vivement vers Draco que Blaise avait éloigné des barreaux sitôt que le vampire n'avait plus eu d'emprise sur lui. Il le tenait fermement dans ses bras, toujours assis au sol, pendant que ce dernier reprenait difficilement sa respiration et se tenait le poignet. Il était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude et Harry se sentit mal.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, horrifié de son comportement.

Il s'avança lentement vers eux.

– Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… je… Commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Il faut que je referme ta blessure si tu ne veux pas que ça empire…

Draco lui jeta un bref regard noir qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas s'approcher. Le vampire eut l'impression qu'un poids s'installait dans sa poitrine, c'était douloureux.

– Je te promets de ne rien faire d'autre. Il faut juste que je dépose de la salive sur ta plaie. Je ne mettrai pas ma bouche dessus… finit-il tristement.

– Amène le Blaise ! Fit Hermione en prenant les choses en main, ce qui lui manquait beaucoup depuis sa transformation. Je pense qu'il a compris qu'il est allé trop loin, ça ne devrait pas se reproduire.

Bien que réticent, le métis soutint son ami jusqu'aux vampires.

Harry soigna la morsure délicatement. Il était très affecté et cela paraissait, bien que légèrement, dans sa posture, ses gestes et son regard, mais il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait toujours été un livre ouvert pour le blond. Sinon, comment réussissait-il avant leurs trêves pour le blesser à ce point à Poudlard ?

La sensation de brûlure qu'il avait dans son corps disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Draco laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.

Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucune cicatrice, Harry s'éloigna à regret du blond qui commençait à reprendre doucement pied. Il s'en voulait énormément de lui avoir infligé ça et préférait rester éloigné, puisque sa simple présence semblait être de trop pour les deux humains. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à expliquer son comportement. Pourquoi avait-il perdu le contrôle aussi facilement ?

Certes c'était la première fois qu'il essayait de se restreindre et leur situation n'était pas des meilleurs pour y parvenir, mais il s'était assuré de ne pas être affamer pour se nourrir sur le blond. Et puis ce que ces mentors avaient fait pour lui pour justement éviter des morts, est-ce que leurs entraînements ne servaient plus à rien à cause d'un trop long moment passé à peu se nourrir ? Est-ce que tous ses efforts allaient être réduits à néant et qu'il devrait tout recommencer ? Mais là, ce goût… il ne comprenait pas. Il devrait en parler avec Severus le plus rapidement possible, ce n'était pas normal. Jamais un sang ne lui avait paru si bon, les autres semblaient bien fades en comparaison et il refusait que, ce qu'il venait de faire, se reproduise. Il s'en voulait suffisamment comme ça.

Blaise aida Draco à s'allonger sur leur lit de fortune et le recouvrit de la couverture. Ce dernier tremblait de froid et commençait à avoir le tournis.

– Repose-toi mon petit dragon, je m'occupe de toi, chuchota Blaise en se penchant pour lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

– Merci Blaise… murmura faiblement son meilleur ami en fermant les yeux avant de s'endormir, épuisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le métis resta quelques instants à ses côtés avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les vampires en lançant un regard polaire à Harry.

– Mentor ou pas, j'espère pour toi qu'il ne gardera pas de séquelles ! Cracha-t-il. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Je ne sais pas…

– Pardon ? Tu ne sais pas ? MAIS J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE MOI QUE TU NE SACHES PAS ! JE VEUX UNE RÉPONSE !

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux, incapable de faire face à cet accès de colère, mais cela n'apaisa nullement Blaise qui se tourna vers Hermione et déclara d'une voix froide :

– J'espère pour toi que tu as plus de retenue que ton _ami_ ou sinon tu peux dire adieu à notre deal !

– Même si je ne suis vampire que depuis six mois je sais me tenir un minimum. M'as-tu déjà vu manquer à ma parole Zabini ? Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Je sais encore me contrôler !

Hermione était bien contente de ne pas être soumise face à un humain ou un autre du même statut qu'elle. Cela la rassurait un peu de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin à tout bout de champ de faire taire ses caractéristiques humaines et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle rejetait sa frustration de devoir réfréner cette partie quand elle se trouvait avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas des Alphas et des mentors. Aussi ne se privait-elle pas dans ces moments pour montrer sa supériorité.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants avant de se mettre en place pour qu'elle puisse se nourrir à son tour. Harry, lui, se tenait derrière elle, légèrement en retrait, et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de Draco qui dormait d'un sommeil profond et réparateur à l'autre bout du cachot.

Blaise tendit son poignet à travers les barreaux d'un geste réticent et ferma les yeux pour essayer de contenir sa colère, mais aussi sa peur. Voir ce qu'il venait d'arriver à Draco l'avait assez effrayé et il voulait s'éloigner afin de s'occuper de lui, mais aussi chercher un peu de réconfort en étant près de lui le plus vite possible.

Hermione prit le temps de faire le vide dans son esprit afin de se concentrer pour se maîtriser. Ses deux autres abrutis d'amis étaient en train de mettre un grand foutoir. Se laissant envahir par ses capacités vampiriques, elle plongea ses canines dans la chair du poignet du métis et commença à aspirer le sang par petite quantité, tâchant de ne pas lâcher le garçon du regard pour arrêter au moindre problème.

Blaise ressentit un léger picotement quand les canines se plantèrent dans son poignet, mais cela ne dura pas. Un sentiment de bien-être venait de s'emparer de lui et il devenait de plus ne plus fort au fil des secondes. Il perçut en plus du bruit provoqué par la succion d'Hermione des soupirs de bonheur. Au moment où il réalisa que ces sons s'échappaient de sa bouche, tout cessa.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers Hermione, il vit que celle-ci faisait cicatriser la plaie dans un coup de langue puis elle s'éloigna en affichant un air soulagé.

– Ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant essayer de se remettre debout tant bien que mal.

– Oui, c'est bon… Je vais aller dormir maintenant si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Et au fait, merci Hermione…

Puis sans demander son reste, il se retourna et alla se coucher auprès de Draco qu'il prit dans ses bras afin de capter un maximum de chaleur. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

De son côté, Harry était complètement perdu. Il avait l'impression qu'un coup de massue venait de percuter son estomac, que son cœur, bien que mort, se serrait et il avait la gorge nouée. Pourquoi Hermione, qui avait pourtant moins d'expérience comparé à lui, avait réussi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu éviter que tout cela se produise et blesser son ami ?

**HP/DM**

_13 Octobre 2004._

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme dans un claquement sinistre ne réveilla pas les deux anciens Serpentard qui étaient profondément endormis.

Le nouveau venu s'approcha d'eux et les auscultât en veillant à ne pas les déranger dans leur sommeil. Au vu de la mine sévère qui s'afficha sur son visage, ce qu'il vit lui déplut. Il finit par se redresser et sortir plus discrètement que lorsqu'il était entré. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la cellule voisine dont les occupants l'attendaient de pied ferme.

Quand il fut entré, il referma soigneusement la porte et entreprit de faire en sorte de ne pas être dérangé. Il lança plusieurs sortilèges pour verrouiller la porte ainsi que pour isoler le bruit de leur conversation dans une bulle. Les murs avaient des oreilles, et il voulait surtout laisser les deux humains de la cellule voisine dormir en paix.

– Bien, j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication concernant le fait que mon filleul et son meilleur ami souffrent d'anémie ? Susurra-t-il en se retournant lentement vers les trois vampires.

Harry baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de Severus. Il savait qu'il allait se prendre un savon en règle et ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était voir de la déception dans les yeux de celui qu'il estimait. Il avait beau être un mentor, il savait reconnaître quand il faisait des erreurs et ne se bornait pas à nier. De plus, il n'avait aucunement envie de défier Severus.

Hermione baissa également le regard bien qu'elle savait parfaitement que l'état de Blaise était meilleur que celui de Draco. Mais le besoin de se justifier était omniprésent. Alors elle releva la tête pour planter ses yeux noisette, brillants de détermination dans le regard onyx de son ancien professeur. Seulement, toute volonté de parler se volatilisa, son instinct se rappelant à elle avec force. De frustration, elle se mordit les lèvres.

Severus comprit le combat intérieur de la jeune femme et sut qu'il aurait toutes les réponses à ses questions en lui permettant de s'expliquer. Mais la réaction d'Harry l'intriguait.

_Qu'avait donc encore fait cet imbécile ?_ Pensa-t-il.

– N'y allez pas par quatre chemins miss, je vous écoute, déclara-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

– Bien. Afin de permette à Ron d'avoir plus de nourriture et de récupérer des forces pour notre fuite, nous avons décidé, Harry et moi-même, de réduire la quantité de nos repas et de donner le reste à Ron. Et pour pouvoir combler ce qu'il nous manque, nous avons demandé l'accord de Blaise et Draco pour nous nourrir sur eux.

Hermione avait parlé d'une seule traite sans ciller afin de se donner du courage, chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment même, sachant que la réaction de Snape ne manquerait pas. Et en effet, cinq secondes plus tard, la voix de Snape s'élevait aussi froide et austère que le cachot dans lequel ils étaient enfermés.

– Je vois. Et vous n'avez pas jugé utile de me prévenir au préalable de ces détails ! Après tout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis autant surpris, venant de vous, j'aurais dû m'y attendre ! Mais non ! Il faut toujours que vous n'en fassiez qu'à votre tête tous les trois !

– Severus…

– Vous avez quelque chose à me dire Potter ? Susurra le maître des potions en se tournant vers ce dernier avec un regard furieux.

– C'est de ma faute. Je pensais pouvoir gérer la situation, mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu… alors c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée… mais je n'ai pas pu t'en parler avant, car… parce que… ça n'était pas prévu, on a dû improviser, finit-il dans un souffle avec une lueur de détresse et de tristesse au fond des yeux que Severus put apercevoir.

– Improviser ?

Severus était incrédule.

– Oui.

– Et avez-vous pensé aux conséquences que cela pourrait éventuellement engendrer Potter?

Harry perçut très clairement le sous-entendu dans cette phrase, et là il comprit que son ancien professeur avait deviné sa perte de contrôle et il s'en sentit honteux.

– Non. Et puis de toute façon comment voulais-tu que l'on te prévienne ? C'est déjà un miracle que tu ne te fasses pas prendre lorsque tu viens nous apporter un peu de nourriture chaque jour, se sentit-il obligé de rajouter en élevant un peu la voix

Severus se massa les tempes lentement en soupirant. Ce gamin allait finir par avoir sa peau à l'usure, il en était certain. D'un mouvement furtif et habile, il s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille, de sorte que lui seul l'entende :

– Tu as de la chance d'être un Mentor Potter, sinon je t'aurai donné une bonne correction pour ton comportement immature.

Puis Severus se recula et finit plus haut.

– Je vais faire en sorte de prévoir d'éventuelles potions régénératrices pour Draco et Blaise puisqu'il faut bien réparer vos dégâts. Je repasserai plus tard quand ils seront réveillés et ensuite nous devrons discuter de votre évasion.

Sur ces paroles, il se retourna dans un grand mouvement de cape et sortit de la cellule dignement. Les sorts s'estompèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent et c'est ainsi que les vampires réalisèrent que Blaise les fixait avec stupeur alors que Draco émergeait tout juste de son sommeil.

– Impossible…

– Bonjour Blaise, Draco, les salua Harry comme si de rien n'était bien qu'intérieurement nerveux de leurs réactions.

– Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ?

– Et qu'est ce que tu crois avoir vu Zabini ? Grogna Hermione, passablement irrité de son entretien avec Snape.

– C'était Severus non ? Comment a-t-il fait pour… enfin… ça semblait si irréel ! S'exclama Blaise qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait.

Il avait l'impression que beaucoup de choses lui échappaient et il avait la ferme intention de tout éclaircir.

– De quoi tu parles Blaise ? Demanda Draco d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Il grimaça en s'asseyant. Il avait pris appui sur sa main gauche et une légère douleur l'avait saisi, lui rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir.

Une fois complètement assis, il resta immobile un petit instant. La tête lui tournait, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler s'il tentait de se lever.

– Tu as encore mal ? Fit Harry, à la fois hésitant et inquiet.

Il ne savait pas comment aborder le blond qui était extrêmement pâle.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard neutre, un masque de froideur sur le visage afin de cacher ses émotions. Il refusait qu'on le voie dans un moment de faiblesse, même s'il ne se sentait pas en super forme. La veille lui avait amplement suffi.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à Blaise, remarqua-t-il en revenant volontairement au sujet initial, car il voulait savoir de quoi parlait son ami.

Le vampire mima un faible _"désolé"_ avant de se plaquer en une fraction de seconde et avec un sifflement irrité contre le mur le plus à l'ombre du cachot, car un rayon de soleil venait de faire son apparition. Deux minutes plus tard, il avait disparu.

– Heureusement qu'il pleut aujourd'hui…

– Hey Potter ! Tu pourrais nous répondre quand même !

Harry soupira. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui secoua gravement la tête.

– Severus est un vampire, finit par lâcher Harry.

Cette déclaration figea de stupeur les deux anciens Serpentard.

– Sev… mon parrain… est un vampire ? Répéta Draco totalement ahuri, oubliant un instant de conserver un visage neutre.

– Oui, depuis plusieurs années mêmes. En fait, ça explique beaucoup de choses… sa condition fait que c'est pour ça qu'il ne tolérait pas mon refus d'obéissance à l'école…

Face aux regards remplis d'incompréhension et de curiosité des deux autres, il enchaîna tout en allant s'asseoir :

– C'est un Alpha, marqué de surcroît, alors c'est un affront pour lui. Il souhaite être en mesure de dominer et de se faire obéir, d'où le pourquoi il demeurait si sévère en cours. Un Alpha hait se sentir inférieur, faible, surtout si un jour il doit se procurer une réserve de sang personnel, il doit pouvoir le protéger. Le fait d'avoir un maître et de s'incliner face à lui le rendait exécrable. En tant que mangemort il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais en tant que professeur, il voulait le respect pour au moins être capable de supporter la créature en lui. Il lui fallait trouver un équilibre.

– Mais tu nous as dit que les Alpha n'acceptaient pas de recevoir des ordres… Fit Draco légèrement perdu

– Et c'est le cas, seulement Severus est un espion et il a fait un énorme travail sur lui-même pour ne pas se trahir en tant que vampire, mais aussi espion pour l'Ordre.

– Mais l'Alpha n'est-il pas supérieur aux autres ?

– Oh non ! Il s'agit du mentor puis qu'il est capable de calmer et faire changer d'idée l'Alpha. Lorsqu'un Alpha et un Mentor se retrouvent face à face, l'Alpha prend en considération tout ce que l'autre lui dit, mais n'allez surtout pas dire à un Alpha que c'est le mentor qui le domine.

– Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, les Alphas ont horreur d'être contrôlés et défiés, que ce soit dans la vie de tous les jours ou dans leur intimité. Ils détestent ça, même s'il est question de leur calice, un ami, et c'est encore pire s'il s'agit de quelqu'un sans importance. Mais cela dépend surtout de la faute commise. Ça explique un peu pourquoi Severus en avait tant après moi en classe… Alors, ne vous amusez jamais à dire à un Alpha qu'il est inférieur à un mentor, finit Harry avec un air entendu.

Un silence s'installa.

Entre temps, Ron et Hermione s'étaient assis de part et d'autre d'Harry et avaient suivi la discussion sans l'interrompre, bien que somnolant. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu dormir correctement et le jour leur causait toujours cette sensation. Et les rares fois où il n'y avait pas soleil dans leur cellule, cela les assommait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et pouvaient rester éveiller plusieurs jours d'affilée, mais dormir ici, même la nuit, était très difficile.

Harry se tourna légèrement vers Ron qui se trouvait sur sa droite.

– Toi aussi tu pourrais avoir autant de contrôle si tu le souhaitais… Murmura Harry.

Ron détourna le regard, ne voulant pas accepter ce que les paroles de son ami insinuaient. Cependant, sa réaction n'échappa pas à Blaise et Draco.

– Tant qu'à passer le temps, pourquoi ne pas nous en dire davantage ? Questionna Draco en s'adressant à la jeune femme le plus subtilement possible.

Même si les vampires les avaient prévenus, il gardait ses distances par rapport au désastre de la veille. Il avait bien sûr aperçu l'air triste et coupable d'Harry dans sa direction qui lui avait fait comprendre que le vampire le regrettait vraiment cependant, il ne faisait rien pour lui signifier qu'il lui pardonnait, préférant le laisser mijoter.

– Bien sûr, des questions en particulier ? Demanda Hermione en se redressant.

Elle comprenait le besoin des garçons d'en savoir plus, elle-même ne pouvant s'empêcher de vouloir en apprendre davantage quand elle était encore à Poudlard. Aussi avait-elle décidé de faire des efforts.

– Eh bien… comme ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on nous apprend en cours… pourquoi ne pas nous expliquer la hiérarchie vampirique ? Suggéra Blaise après un moment de réflexion tout en évitant de regarder le brun, toujours en colère contre lui.

– Eh bien, vous savez déjà qu'il y a un mentor et un Alpha ainsi que leurs caractéristiques… quoique dans leur intimité ils n'ont pas les mêmes principes, commença Hermione. En fait, les Alphas procèdent souvent à des compromis avec leur calice bien qu'au final, la décision leur appartienne. Mais contrairement à eux, les mentors ne veulent que le bonheur de leur calice sans leur infliger de douleur comme cela peut arriver avec les Alphas – Attention ! Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne tiennent pas à eux, au contraire ! – les Mentors, s'ils ne s'en trouvent pas forcés, ça ne leur cause aucun problème d'être le "soumis" durant l'acte et parfois dans la vie commune, mais tout mort-vivant exècre avoir un maître et devoir subir des ordres. Après vient le dominé, celui qui obéit à tous les ordres uniquement s'ils viennent d'un Alpha ou d'un Mentor, auquel cas il est libre comme l'air. Dans la vie de couple, il se doit de satisfaire son compagnon et il est bien évidemment, comme son statut l'indique, dominé.

– Et dans vos cas à vous ? Demanda Blaise, très curieux de savoir leurs statuts.

Hermione ne répondit pas et lança un regard lourd de reproches à Harry pour qu'il se taise.

– Ils le sauront bien un jour de toute façon… Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils vont vite le comprendre, lui fit-il remarquer.

La jeune femme finit par acquiescer à contrecœur. Le brun se retourna alors vers les deux humains qui s'étaient assis l'un contre l'autre sur leur matelas de fortune et qui attendaient impatiemment leur réponse.

– Ron est un dominant et Hermione une dominée… Répondit Harry. Le statut se fait naturellement, c'est en fonction du caractère de la personne, de son vécu bien que cela peut parfois créer des surprises... ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard compatissant à sa meilleure amie qui avait réussi à rester éveillée.

– Mais vous savez, il existe très peu de codes pour les buveurs de sang, il y a, comme partout, de bons vampires qui ont plus de principes, et des mauvais. Seulement, nous sommes contraints à deux lois que bons ou mauvais nous devons nous évertuer à suivre : perdurer la race humaine et interdiction de toucher au calice d'un vampire que ce soit pour boire, tuer ou encore baiser. Bien sûr, nous évitons tout de même de nous montrer parmi les moldus pour ne pas semer la panique et conserver la paix… un peu semblable au concept des sorciers face aux moldus pour préserver le secret. Un jour peut-être qu'ils pourront nous accepter et nos mondes se mélanger…

Harry fit une pause le temps de laisser aux garçons d'enregistrer toutes les informations qu'il venait de leur donner.

Hermione, quant à elle, affichait un léger sourire. Elle avait réussi à suivre malgré son état comateux et elle avait remarqué que, sous ses airs de professeur improvisé, Harry tentait de faire passer un message à Ron de manière subtile qui avait lui aussi lutté contre le sommeil et écouté son ami. Malgré ses sentiments contradictoires, elle était fière de lui.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Drago.

– Comment et depuis quand Weasley et toi êtes devenus des vampires ? _Potter_ vous a transformé ? Demanda Draco en appuyant volontairement sur le nom de famille du brun, ce qui fit grimacer le concerné.

– Non, pas vraiment, fit Hermione dans un petit rire nerveux. C'est un vampire-mangemort sous l'ordre de Voldemort qui nous a créés. J'ai été la première à atterrir ici et aussitôt arrivée, aussitôt mordue, sans même voir Harry. Ça fait six mois maintenant. Puis ça a été le tour de Ron. Lui aussi a été mordu dès son arrivée, depuis huit semaines environ et il ne l'accepte aucunement, ce qui fait que la bête en lui prend possession de son corps, le rendant très bestial et violent avec ses proies lorsqu'il se nourrit. Quand il a faim ou est en compagnie d'humains, il est très dur à contrôler et devient dangereux, mais en dehors de ça, il redevient lui-même et se rappelle de tout ce qu'il a effectué.

Tandis qu'Hermione s'arrêtait de parler, elle observa son petit ami qui s'était muré dans le silence le plus total. À le voir, on aurait dit une statue de pierre. Harry, qui avait suivi son regard, reprit sans quitter des yeux son ami :

– La plupart des vampires qui ne s'assument pas s'en veulent. Une créature des ténèbres, nouvellement-née et en manque de sang, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose.

Puis en se tournant vers les deux humains, il poursuivit :

– Ron et Hermione ont pris une journée ou deux avant de me reconnaître, sans parler qu'ils étaient totalement incontrôlables. Les ramener à la réalité n'a pas été simple.

Voyant que le sujet dérivait sur une pente glissante, Draco décida d'aborder un nouveau thème.

– Tu as parlé de calice, c'est quoi ?

– Laissons cette question pour plus tard, de plus, c'est un sujet délicat et très peu d'humains savent réellement ce que cela implique, déclara calmement Harry. Vous en avez forcément d'autres, non ?

Draco et Blaise se consultèrent du regard pour savoir s'ils devaient attendre ou bien persévérer pour avoir leur réponse. La réaction du jeune homme les avait intrigués. Après un dialogue muet, ils décidèrent d'attendre.

– D'accord. Comment peut-on différencier un bon vampire d'un mauvais ? Y a-t-il une différence autre que le comportement, puisqu'ils sont sûrement doués en manipulation ? Interrogea Draco pour éviter qu'un nouveau silence ne s'installe et de penser à sa faim.

– Grâce aux iris. Les gentils vampires se nourrissant plus d'animaux que d'humains les ont dorées. Les mauvais les ont plutôt rouges la plupart du temps. Par contre, avec de la pratique, nous pouvons jouer avec la couleur de nos yeux entre celle du buveur de sang et celle de l'humain, mais cela demande une concentration totale de toutes nos capacités vampiriques, répondit Hermione.

– Impressionnant… chuchota Blaise.

Draco hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

Alors qu'ils allaient poser une autre question, la porte de leur cachot s'ouvrit soudainement, les faisant sursauter et se lever en vitesse, ce qui occasionna encore une fois un vertige au blond, dont un voile noir passa devant ses yeux un court instant. Il dut se retenir un peu sur Blaise, sans force, pour retrouver son équilibre. Son geste inquiéta Blaise qui le maintient pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol et qui se dit qu'une fois qu'ils seraient seuls, il l'obligerait à s'allonger. Le nouvel arrivant s'avéra n'être autre que Snape.

Severus referma la porte et observa longuement les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui. Son regard fit frissonner ses deux anciens élèves qui se remémoraient la conversation précédente sur leur ancien professeur.

– Messieurs, je constate que vous allez mieux. Tenez, fit-il en leur donnant une fiole chacun. Ceci vous redonnera des forces pour le reste de votre séjour malheureusement, je ne vais pouvoir vous en redonner avant demain quand tout sera prêt.

– Tu veux dire que l'on va pouvoir sortir demain ? S'écria Harry avec espoir, n'ayant pas pu s'empêcher de s'emporter un peu.

– Et pourquoi ne pas le crier plus fort aussi ? Gronda Severus en lui lançant un regard noir, signe qui lui en voulait toujours.

– Désolé.

– Bien, je repasserai demain et je vous donnerai tous les détails pour sortir d'ici, car là je n'ai pas le temps de le faire comme je l'aurais voulu. Bonne fin de journée.

Et il s'en alla sans demander son reste.

– Draco, tu devrais te reposer, dit Blaise après qu'ils eurent pris leur fiole.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué, rétorqua son meilleur ami.

Malgré la potion qui commençait lentement à lui redonner des forces, il avait peur que s'il s'asseyait, il s'évanouirait tant il se sentait faible.

– Peut-être, mais cela t'aidera sûrement plus à reprendre des couleurs et retrouver ta forme. Tiens-toi donc un peu tranquille pour te remette de cette perte de sang, tu n'as rien à perdre et le temps passera peut-être plus vite.

Abdiquant, Draco retourna se coucher et à peine eut-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

**HP/DM**

_14 Octobre 2004._

L'impatience se faisait de plus en plus sentir chez nos prisonniers. Après tout, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'échappent tous. Ajouté à cela le fait que le soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres n'aidait pas vraiment à les calmer. Leur nervosité montait crescendo. De plus, leurs forces revenues leur donnaient envie de bouger, mais avec le peu d'ombre qu'ils avaient, le trio devait raser les murs, parfois rester debout de longues heures sur la paroi d'un mur, feulant quand un rayon s'approchait trop près d'eux.

La veille au soir, Harry et Hermione s'étaient encore nourris sur Blaise et Draco qui avaient repris quelques forces grâce à la potion de Severus, alors que Ron avait bu sur leurs proies, n'arrivant toujours pas à contrôler sa soif.

Le blond, qui avait repris un peu plus de couleur, avait plus ou moins commencé à pardonner au brun. Blaise, voyant que son ami semblait partant à passer outre l'incident, consentit à l'imiter, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait de poser des questions au blond et le gronder sur le fait qu'il faisait trop confiance à Harry en lui accordant une seconde chance trop rapidement. Mais le métis ignorait toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eues au Square qui les avaient grandement rapprochés et augmentées leur confiance en l'autre.

Cette fois-ci heureusement, Harry était parvenu à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Sachant à quoi s'attendre, il s'était arrêté beaucoup plus tôt. Il s'était imposé de nouvelles limites pour éviter de blesser le blond qui n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses forces et qui était extrêmement craintif de retenter l'expérience, mais aussi pour se faire pardonner.

Mais malgré la potion, les deux humains s'affaiblissaient.

Avec le peu de rations qu'ils recevaient pour se sustenter, leur corps n'avait pas le temps de se régénérer comme il aurait dû, même si la potion leur permettait de produire du sang en quantité. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour ça, et c'était assez dur pour les vampires de devoir se contenir sur une si longue période dans des conditions pénibles.

Tous n'avaient donc qu'une hâte : que Severus finisse les potions qui leur apporteraient la délivrance.

Draco et Blaise en profitèrent pour se reposer. Harry les aida avec leur accord pour les hypnotiser et les faire dormir car ils allaient en avoir besoin pour ce qui allait suivre.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Severus entra dans leur cellule.

Blaise et Draco, encore un peu pâle de son dernier don de sang, étaient allongés sur leur lit de fortune, réveillé, alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione tentaient de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Snape tout de noir vêtu, arborant un air de conquérant qui entra d'une démarche assurée dans la cellule des Serpentard.

Après des jours à tourner en rond comme des lions en cages, ils allaient enfin être libres !

– Buvez ça, ordonna-t-il en leur tendant une fiole à chacun lorsqu'ils furent debout. Vous aurez normalement de quoi survivre à ce soir.

Il en tendit trois différentes aux vampires à travers les barreaux qui, eux, attendraient la dernière minute pour la prendre.

Dans ce même temps, Draco et Blaise obéirent sans poser de questions. Ils en ressentirent presque aussitôt les effets : c'était comme si leurs corps endoloris et sous alimentés ces derniers jours n'avaient jamais rien eu.

Ils le remercièrent d'un hochement de tête. Surtout Draco qui retrouvait enfin tout sa forme d'avant _la_ morsure.

– Suivez-moi maintenant ! Intima-t-il en sortant sans même se retourner pour voir si ses deux anciens élèves le suivaient.

Entrant dans la cellule des vampires, il ferma la porte derrière lui et apposa un sortilège de silence dessus.

– Bien, installez-vous, ne perdons pas notre temps, fit-il en se tournant vers les vampires.

Puis il regarda tous les occupants un à un.

– Vous êtes prêts ?

.

**À SUIVRE…**


	6. La fuite

**Titre :** Amis par delà la mort

**Raiting :** M

**Auteur :** Bayla

**Bêta correctrice :**Archimède

**Disclaimer :**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à J.K Rowling ainsi que certaines références que je ferai sur certains films comme Twilight ou autres sont à leurs créateurs ! Ulrich et Jay, personnages figurants, sont de moi.

**Particularité :** Cette fiction comporte des passages difficiles comme viol, scène de violence. Mais elle parle également de relation hétérosexuelle mais aussi et surtout homosexuelle ! Donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, vous savez ce qu'il vous attend.

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : La fuite**

**.**

– _Bien, installez-vous, ne perdons pas notre temps, fit-il en se tournant vers les vampires._

_Puis il regarda tous les occupants un à un. _

– _Vous êtes prêts ?_

– Alors voilà comment nous allons procéder, tout d'abord vous trois, déclara-t-il en désignant les vampires du doigt. Je vous ai donné la potion qui vous permettra de vous exposer à la lumière du soleil, mais surtout de contrer ses effets et d'éventuels sorts qui ont le même résultat. Seulement, la durée de cette potion n'est pas indéfinie. Vous aurez une heure avant que son action ne s'estompe. Il vous faudra agir vite et bien, suis-je assez clair ?

Le son de sa voix était sec, aussi les trois créatures acquiescèrent rapidement.

– Parfait. Les mangemorts qui seront postés à l'entrée des cachots ne seront pas endormis comme j'ai prévu de le faire avec les autres qui sont encore présents dans le Manoir. Ce sera à vous de vous en occuper. De mon côté, je ferai tout mon possible, mais il se peut que certains ne soient pas là lors du repas et que d'autres arrivent après auquel cas il vous faudra vous débrouiller. Je ne serai pas présent, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Puis il se tourna vers Draco et Blaise et s'approcha d'eux tout en fouillant dans ses poches.

– Tenez, dit-il en leur tendant la main.

– Comment… nos baguettes ? Mais Severus… commença Draco.

– Allons, comment crois-tu pouvoir t'en sortir sans baguette ? ricana nerveusement Severus. Vous en aurez besoin pour vous battre si cela est nécessaire. Vous devrez assurer les arrières de ces trois-là, car même s'ils peuvent faire de la magie, leurs instincts risquent de prendre le dessus et à partir de là, ce sera à vous de tout faire pour que votre fuite ne traîne pas en longueur.

Il plongea ensuite sa main droite dans une de ses poches et leur tendit deux fioles.

– Prenez-les juste avant de sortir des cachots, ce sera plus prudent.

– Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Blaise en étudiant attentivement le contenu de son flacon.

– Il s'agit d'une potion anti-aura. Elle vous permettra dans un premier temps de ne pas vous faire repérer par l'ennemi, et dans un second de pouvoir vous approcher de Potter et compagnie sans risquer vos vies. Le fait que votre aura sera indétectable et que les battements de votre cœur ne seront plus perceptibles vous donnera un avantage non négligeable. C'est l'une de mes créations personnelles dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas connaissance, et j'entends à ce que cela le reste aussi longtemps que possible. Compris ?

– Parfaitement compris Snape, répondirent Draco et Blaise d'un ton suffisant qui fit lever les yeux au ciel du Maître des potions.

– Par Merlin, ces gosses vont finir par avoir ma peau, murmura-t-il ce qui fit sourire les deux concernés. Bien, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je voudrais que nous mettions les choses au clair concernant votre culture sur les vampires.

– NON SNAPE !

Aussitôt, une ambiance glaciale s'empara des cachots, faisant frissonner d'effroi les deux anciens Serpentard. Exaspéré, Harry se passa une main sur le visage tout en lâchant un soupir discret face au comportement de sa meilleure amie. Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Severus se retourna vers celle qui avait osé le contredire, n'étant même pas surpris que Granger s'oppose une fois de plus à lui. Seulement, son instinct lui hurlait de la remettre à sa place, qu'elle devait apprendre à qui elle avait affaire.

– Miss Granger, commença Snape d'une voix dangereusement basse. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je vous explique quelques petites choses…

Hermione leva la tête, un air de défi sur le visage.

Harry, en comprenant ce que Severus s'apprêtait à faire, attrapa discrètement Ron par le bras et le fit reculer vers les barreaux où Draco et Blaise les rejoignirent assez rapidement. À peine furent-ils arrivés qu'un hurlement déchira l'air.

– Qu'est-ce…

– Ne regardez pas ! coupa Harry en créant une bulle d'insonorisation autour d'eux. Concentrez-vous tous sur moi. Voilà, comme ça.

– Potter, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce que ça veut dire ? ordonna plus que ne demanda froidement Draco.

Les yeux du vampire se plissèrent légèrement, mais il décida de ne pas faire cas du comportement du blond, comprenant que ce dernier n'était pas totalement à l'aise.

– Je vous épargne un spectacle qui vous causerait des cauchemars pendant des nuits et des nuits…

Draco et Blaise se concertèrent du regard afin de savoir s'il était prudent de demander plus de détails puis finalement, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rester en dehors de tout cela, mais c'était sans compter Ron.

– Qu'est-ce que Snape fait à Hermione ? s'exclama le roux qui s'était retourné sans tenir compte de ce qu'Harry leur avait dit un peu plus tôt. Et comment cela se fait-il que tu arrives à faire de la magie sans baguette alors que, quand ils sont arrivés, tu en étais incapable ? !

Comprenant qu'il devait agir, Harry créa un écran blanc en plus du dôme d'insonorisation qui les empêchait désormais de voir tout ce qu'il passait dans l'autre partie du cachot.

– Il fait ce que toi tu devrais faire en ce moment, mais dont tu n'es pas capable, car tu n'acceptes pas ta condition ! Et pour ce qui est de la magie, j'ai pu récupérer des forces, alors maintenant, arrête avec tes questions !

Le ton employé avait été sec et tranchant, faisant se figer Ron qui lança un regard mauvais en direction d'Harry.

– Je ne…

– Tu rien du tout Ron ! On en reparlera plus tard. Là, il faut que l'on se concentre sur ce qu'il va se passer demain matin. Alors vous allez m'écouter attentivement, car je ne me répéterai pas !

Bien que furieux, Ron hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il écouterait, mais qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là. Quant à Draco et Blaise, ils n'osaient plus parler de peur que quelque chose ne leur tombe dessus sans qu'ils n'aient rien demandé.

– Très bien, maintenant j'aimerais savoir : que savez-vous concernant les pouvoirs des vampires ? questionna Harry plus calmement.

– Ce qu'on nous apprend dans les livres, c'est-à-dire que vous ne supportez pas la lumière du soleil et que vos forces sont décuplées. Pourquoi ? Nous avons d'autres choses à savoir ? s'enquit Draco.

– Je vois… c'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je vais essayer de faire le plus court possible tout en vous disant le maximum, ça vous sera indispensable demain pour savoir comment réagir quand vous nous verrez en action, c'est plus prudent.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry commença alors :

– Les pouvoirs des vampires diffèrent selon qu'ils aient accepté ou non leur condition. À partir de là, la puissance vampirique est totalement différente. Si le vampire accepte son état, il voit ses pouvoirs être considérablement augmentés alors que celui qui ne s'accepte pas conserve son niveau de sorcier. En gros, nos sens sont largement plus développés que ceux des humains, on peut entendre et sentir des personnes situées à environ une dizaine de kilomètres et on peut également changer la tonalité de notre voix. Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Ah ! Si, la seule chose qui ne change pas c'est le soleil. Tous les vampires le craignent…

Harry fut interrompu par Ron qui poussa un petit grognement dont les deux autres ne comprirent pas la nature. Le brun se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était :

– Faîtes pas attention, il est juste un peu grognon. Bon j'en étais où… ah oui, au niveau de la magie du vampire, elle est beaucoup plus puissante et stable. Et on acquiert une imperméabilité aux sorts, notre peau devient résistante à tout. Et surtout, on obtient une rapidité inégalable… voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.

– Donc si j'ai bien compris, Granger et toi possédez tous ces pouvoirs, mais pas Weasley, récapitula Draco qui tentait de rester impassible, enregistrant toutes les explications.

– C'est ça, confirma Harry. Mais maintenant, il vous faut aussi savoir quelles sont les méthodes pour tuer un vampire afin que vous puissiez les contrer si vous en voyez demain matin.

– Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, c'est bien Potter, leur provint brusquement la voix de Severus à travers le bouclier, faisant sursauter les quatre garçons qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

– Severus ! s'exclama le brun en se retournant et en enlevant les sorts. Tu aurais pu t'annoncer avant !

– Ce n'est vraiment pas le plus important, Potter, lui rétorqua-t-il. Continuez vos explications.

Harry le regarda quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête et de se retourner vers les autres.

– Le feu est la meilleure arme contre les vampires, reprit-il. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se débarrasser de l'un d'entre nous que de brûler son corps en intégralité. Ça vous assurera comme ça qu'il n'ait pas le temps de récupérer grâce à sa magie. Donc, en cas extrême, vous saurez quoi faire. Sinon, pour paralyser efficacement un vampire, vous pouvez utiliser la lumière du soleil. Seulement, c'est l'intensité de la lumière qui jouera.

– Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que les vampires étaient réduits en cendre lorsqu'ils s'exposaient au soleil.

– Oui et non. Tout dépend de là où ils vivent, expliqua Harry. L'intensité des rayons n'est pas la même partout sur Terre. Par exemple, dans un pays chaud, le soleil nous paralyse entièrement et nous brûle assez rapidement après que l'on se soit exposé alors qu'en Angleterre, on peut rester quelques heures dehors en journée sans rien avoir, mais il ne faut pas pousser trop loin non plus.

– C'est la force magique du vampire qui détermine sa capacité à résister au soleil. D'après certaines légendes vampiriques, certains de nos ancêtres ne craignent pas le soleil. Ceux-ci sont alors les plus durs à tuer, car il faut utiliser le feu, précisa Snape avec le même ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'ils étaient encore ses élèves à l'école.

– Ma remarque va sûrement paraître stupide, mais le soleil est une boule de feu à l'origine, non ? exposa Blaise qui intervenait pour la première fois.

– Exact Monsieur Zabini, mais il n'est pas assez proche de la Terre pour avoir un quelconque effet sur eux. Il faut donc amener la même intensité que le soleil jusqu'à eux afin de les éliminer.

– Et comment fait-on ça ? interrogea-t-il, sceptique.

– En se servant d'un sort de Magie Noire que je suis sûr que vous connaissez.

– Le Feudeymon, souffla Draco.

Severus acquiesça.

– Bien, maintenant je vais vous expliquer les derniers détails, commença le Maître des potions. Demain matin, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il vous faudra assurer les arrières de ces anciens Gryffondor ici présents. J'espère que vous avez bien enregistré ce que l'on vient de vous dire, car cela sera à votre avantage en cas d'éventuelles ripostes.

Draco et Blaise hochèrent la tête, montrant qu'ils avaient compris. Ron resta silencieux, semblant perdu dans ses pensées sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami.

– Je dois partir maintenant, tout le monde croit que je suis trop occupé avec les missions du Lord et mon rôle d'espion. Tenez-vous prêts, dès que le jour commencera à se lever, il vous faudra passer à l'action.

Severus fit alors demi-tour dans une grande envolée de cape et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un bon pas. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna, se retrouvant face à son filleul dont les yeux reflétaient une certaine inquiétude.

– Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour moi Dray, ça va aller. Pense à toi et à ce que tu vas devoir faire pour sortir de là en vie.

– Et toi, Sev ? murmura le blond en plongeant son regard dans celui de son parrain.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un sourire bref, avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

– Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de plus cher au monde, Draco. Alors, fais en sorte de rester en vie…

Puis avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, l'homme était parti, lançant un sort de son cru sur la porte de la cellule. Sur le coup, il eut envie de hurler, mais il se retint, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Un grognement sourd le fit se retourner, et il constata qu'Harry se tenait près d'Hermione et qu'il semblait furieux. Et les mots qui suivirent le lui confirmèrent.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à vouloir tenir tête à Severus, Mione ? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas aller à son encontre, et pourtant tu continues ! gronda-t-il. Tu sais également qu'il a plus d'expérience que nous, et toi, tu as le culot d'aller le contredire !

– Autant je suis d'accord sur certaines choses, autant leur dire les pouvoirs des vampires va à l'encontre des règles vampiriques ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

– Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? demanda Harry avec un air incrédule.

– Si tu prenais le temps de lire, tu le saurais !

– Et lire quoi ? Où ?

Les deux vampires se fixaient avec hargne, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Blaise avait fait la même chose.

– Dans les livres de la bibliothèque des Black ! cria Hermione.

– Et comment tu peux être sûre que ce qui y est écrit soit vrai ? répliqua Harry d'un ton froid.

On aurait dit qu'il se contenait visiblement de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, mais que pour cela, il devait lutter avec lui-même.

Hermione sembla le remarquer, car elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, gênée. Comment lui et Snape arrivaient-ils à la faire sentir de la sorte ?

– Je ne sais pas, je le suppose, c'est tout, répondit-elle d'une voix basse.

– Alors apprends à te poser les bonnes questions avant d'affirmer des choses que tu ne sais pas, trancha sévèrement le brun.

Hermione avait beau avoir passé son temps à la bibliothèque, le nez dans les bouquins, il y avait des choses que l'on n'apprenait pas dans les livres. Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de difficulté à le comprendre, tout comme le fait que certains ouvrages pouvaient être loin de la vérité. Il n'y avait qu'à prendre ceux de Lockhart !

– Harry !

La voix de Ron s'était élevée, calme, mais brève. Le concerné se tourna vers son ami, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux. Le roux lui désigna alors de la tête les deux Serpentard qui le fixaient avec crainte.

Aussitôt, ses traits se radoucirent.

– Je suis désolé que vous deviez assister à ça. C'est pas vraiment idéal comme situation, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

– Pas vraiment, confirma Blaise.

Un silence quelque peu tendu s'installa dans la cellule. Il fut brisé par le métis qui demanda :

– Euh, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est resté dans votre cellule ?

Hermione fronça subitement les sourcils, et les garçons purent presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche.

– Probablement parce que personne ne viendra, après tout, personne n'est venu depuis qu'Il est parti on ne sait où.

– Sûrement, approuva Harry. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à patienter que le signal de Snape nous parvienne maintenant.

Et l'attente commença.

**HP/DM**

_15 Octobre 2004._

Il restait deux heures avant que le soleil ne commence à se lever, et Harry, Ron et Hermione commençaient à s'impatienter. Draco et Blaise s'étaient installés dans un coin de la cellule et s'étaient endormis, le vampire brun veillant sur eux.

Lentement, les paupières du blond commencèrent à s'ouvrir, signe qu'il se réveillait. Relevant la tête, il regarda autour de lui et vit les anciens Gryffondor assis non loin d'eux. Puis il croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry. Ce dernier l'observait avec une étrange lueur au fond des yeux que Draco ne sut identifier, mais il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Blaise et remarqua que ce dernier commençait lui aussi à émerger des limbes du sommeil.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment réveillés, ils se mirent en position assise. Harry s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit deux fioles.

– Tenez, avant de partir Severus m'a donné ceci, ce sont des potions nutritives.

Les deux garçons les prirent sans se poser de questions et les avalèrent aussitôt.

– Nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller, d'ici une demi-heure, tout au plus, reprit Harry en s'asseyant non loin de Draco, mais gardant une distance respectable au cas où ce dernier ne le voudrait pas à ses côtés.

– D'accord, marmonna ce dernier, pas encore très bien réveillé.

– Ça va aller ? lui demanda le brun.

– Oui, fit le blond en tournant la tête vers lui.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que la voix de Blaise ne les ramène à la réalité.

– Dîtes, j'ai une question. Severus vous a donné une potion contre le soleil, non ? Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé pour fuir plus tôt ?

– Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne dure qu'une heure et que Voldemort était présent. La prendre même en restant enfermé ici aurait mis Severus en danger, car nous sommes censés être affaiblis par le manque de nourriture, et donc moins résistants au soleil. Même s'il est moins puissant ici, répondit Harry d'un air las en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

– C'est surtout que les effets de cette potion l'aurait directement déclaré coupable, rajouta vivement Hermione.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Draco avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard qui disparut rapidement pour faire place à un regard neutre, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son ami qui commençait de plus en plus à se sentir à l'aise avec les vampires et à montrer ses émotions.

– Personne ne peut produire des potions aussi réussies que lui. Et il s'agit de l'une de ses créations alors forcément, il suffit d'avoir un brin d'intelligence pour faire le lien, déclara-t-elle.

– Quels sont les effets de cette potion ? questionna Blaise, curieux de savoir quelles prouesses son ancien directeur de maison avait encore réussi.

– Grâce à cette potion, on peut s'exposer au soleil sans en craindre les conséquences durant une heure, comme je l'ai déjà dit, expliqua Hermione. Notre épiderme s'illumine sous les rayons alors forcément, ça attire l'attention.

– Mais du coup, si on part au lever du jour, vous allez forcément vous faire remarquer, constata Blaise.

– Oui et non, car le but est de partir avant que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissent. La potion doit servir uniquement en cas de secours.

– Mais pourtant, quand nous sommes arrivés, vous ne vous exposiez jamais au soleil… fit remarquer Blaise en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire.

Il était un peu perdu.

– C'est parce que nous n'avions pas récupéré nos forces. Aujourd'hui, grâce à vous, on est plus en forme et donc on pourra faire face bien mieux que les jours qui sont passés. Avant, le soleil aurait pu avoir des effets non désirables sur nous, lui répondit la brunette en s'étirant.

Le métis hocha la tête, méditant sur ses paroles.

– J'ai juste une question, fit alors Draco qui pendant que les deux autres parlaient, s'était rapproché d'Harry.

Il avait décidé de mettre sa rancune de côté pour le moment.

– Comment on va faire pour sortir avec toutes les barrières magiques qui ont été mises en place par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

– Tu parles des barrières vampiriques ? interrogea la jeune femme.

Draco acquiesça.

– En fait, elles sont à leur pleine puissance quand il est là. Leur fonctionnement est très simple : tous les vampires à son service peuvent entrer comme bon leur semble, un signal prévient Voldemort à chaque fois, il est vraiment paranoïaque sur ce point. En revanche, les vampires ne peuvent pas en ressortir sans son autorisation. Mais notre avantage aujourd'hui, c'est que Voldemort est absent depuis le début de la semaine, ce qui fait que toutes ses protections sont beaucoup plus faibles et nous allons pouvoir sortir. Évidemment, nous ne sommes pas supposés être au courant de ça, ni qu'il a créé une barrière anti-vampires, résuma Hermione, relativement sûre d'elle.

– D'accord. Espérons que tout se passe bien, murmura Draco qui envoya cette fois promener sa fierté et tenta de rechercher un peu de réconfort en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Harry qui ne dit rien.

Puis l'attente recommença, les minutes s'écoulant lentement. Harry n'avait pas bougé et avait fini par poser sa tête contre celle du blond qui était toujours contre lui.

Ron et Hermione avaient fait pareil dans leur coin, près d'une fenêtre qui laissait percevoir un ciel qui commençait à s'éclairer légèrement. Blaise s'était rassis aux côtés de son meilleur ami, dos contre le mur et une jambe repliée contre lui, son menton posé dessus.

– Dis Harry, s'éleva doucement la voix de Draco. Qu'est-ce que mon parrain a fait à Hermione hier soir pour que tu nous empêches de le voir ?

Harry soupira, avant de se redresser et se passer une main dans les cheveux. Pendant un instant, il sembla réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner puis il finit par dire :

– Disons qu'Hermione a tendance à aller contre sa nature vampirique, mais que son caractère n'est pas forcément compatible avec ça. Alors quand elle a parlé à Snape comme elle l'a fait hier, elle a juste oublié un détail important…

– Un détail ? Lequel ? demanda le blond qui leva la tête pour le sonder du regard.

– Snape est un Alpha, et aller à l'encontre d'une décision qu'il prend, c'est risquer sa vie en quelque sorte. Mais elle a eu de la chance que ce soit lui et pas un autre...

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Snape l'a remise à sa place d'une manière douce on va dire, alors qu'un autre vampire aurait été plus… vil.

Draco ne répondit rien, mais il devina aisément ce que le brun avait voulu dire.

– Quel monde de dingue… souffla Blaise, arrachant un petit sourire à son meilleur ami et au vampire.

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui se déverrouille se fit entendre, les plongeant dans un silence absolu. Harry se leva alors et marcha lentement vers la porte de leur cellule, avant de tendre l'oreille. Il se retourna ensuite légèrement, faisant signe à Ron et Hermione de le rejoindre, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

– Maintenant !

Sur un dernier hochement de tête, ils sortirent les potions que Snape leur avait données et les burent d'une seule traite. Une fois fait, Harry se tourna vers les deux anciens Serpentard qui venaient tout juste de se lever.

– Vous pouvez faire disparaître les fioles s'il vous plait ? Mieux vaut ne rien laisser derrière nous, leur dit-il.

D'un mouvement habile, Blaise s'en occupa.

– Bien, nous allons y aller. Severus a fait en sorte que la porte se déverrouille pile une heure et demie avant que le soleil ne soit entièrement levé afin que nous ayons le temps de partir. Nous allons passer devant, pendant ce temps-là, vous assurerez nos arrières.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête afin de montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord pour ensuite prendre eux même leur potion.

La tension de l'air devint plus lourde.

Lentement, le vampire brun posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la cellule et l'ouvrit doucement. Quand ce fut fait, il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et observa le couloir. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie des deux côtés, il sortit, Ron et Hermione sur les talons. Les deux autres garçons les suivirent, tenant fermement leur baguette respective en main.

Ils suivirent ensuite le couloir avant d'arriver à un escalier qui donnait accès à l'étage supérieur. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent et Harry leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, se concentrant afin d'écouter les bruits alentours qui pourraient lui indiquer où étaient ses ennemis. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu utiliser ses pouvoirs vampiriques comme il l'aurait voulu, sa situation oblige, et il se sentait un peu rouillé. Mais il tâcha de rester le plus concentré possible. Il reprendrait son entraînement une fois sorti de là.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne perçut pas les battements de cœur et le bruit du sang circulant dans les veines des deux Serpentard à ses côtés, ce qui signifiait que la potion de Severus faisait bien son effet. Il se focalisa alors sur d'autres bruits, et parvint ainsi à repérer les mangemorts qui se trouvaient à l'étage du dessus.

– Ok, chuchota-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Il y a deux mangemorts qui sont postés au sommet de l'escalier, juste derrière la porte, nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de mal avec eux. Il y en a trois autres qui font une ronde dans les couloirs adjacents, sûrement pour renforcer la surveillance au niveau des prisonniers en cas d'éventuels problèmes. Je pense que, vu l'heure, leur garde doit avoir baissé, d'autant que s'ils étaient plus prévoyants, il y aurait plus de monde que ça.

– Très bien, alors on fait quoi ? demanda Ron dont les yeux commençaient à virer au rouge.

– Je m'occupe des deux premiers mangemorts. Ensuite, il nous faudra partir sur le couloir de droite. Seulement, si les trois autres débarquent avant, on devra s'en débarrasser vite et bien.

– Alors ne perdons pas de temps, coupa Ron avant de s'élancer dans les marches, prenant le brun par surprise qui dut lui courir après afin de le rattraper et l'empêcher de faire une connerie qui pourrait leur nuire.

– Ron ! siffla-t-il tout bas en le tirant par le bras pour le stopper. Laisse-moi faire !

Le rouquin fit une grimace, mais obéit, laissant son ami prendre les commandes.

Les deux mangemorts surveillant l'entrée des cachots n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait que la mort les faucha, emportant leur dernier souffle de vie. Un simple coup porté avec précision entre le crâne et la première cervicale avait suffi pour rompre l'ensemble des tissus, apportant une mort immédiate et sans douleur.

Déposant les corps sans vie sur le sol sans bruit, Harry observa autour de lui et vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Trois couloirs prenaient naissance de là où ils se trouvaient, et Snape lui avait expliqué que, pour sortir, il lui faudrait prendre le premier couloir de droite. Pendant son observation, ses amis montèrent les marches pour le rejoindre. Décidant de ne pas perdre une seule minute, et sans s'inquiéter de si ses amis le suivaient, il s'apprêta à s'élancer vers sa droite, quand il sentit que quelqu'un lui retenait le bras. En se retournant, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

– Harry, il y a des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent.

Tendant l'oreille, Harry remarqua que celui qui se trouvait le plus proche d'eux arrivait par la gauche.

– Draco ! Blaise ! Derrière la porte ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse. Vous n'en sortez que quand je vous le dis !

Les deux concernés obéirent rapidement en voyant que le sujet n'était pas à la discussion. Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Harry fit un petit signe de tête à Hermione qui s'élança dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui chute se fit entendre. Hochant légèrement la tête, le brun se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le regarda intensément.

– Dans ce couloir, commença-t-il en désignant celui qui se situait en face de là d'où ils venaient. Il y a un mangemort qui va arriver dans exactement dix secondes. Tu te sens prêt à le tuer sans faire un bain de sang ? demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux, guettant les réactions sur le visage de son ami.

– Parfaitement, répondit ce dernier avec un regard dur.

– Alors vas-y et reviens dès que tu as fini.

Après un dernier hochement de tête, Ron disparut. Un instant plus tard, le même phénomène que précédemment se produisit. De leur côté, Draco et Blaise étaient restés silencieux.

– Tu crois qu'on va réussir ? finit par demander le métis d'une voix basse.

– J'espère… lui répondit le blond qui sentait sa main tenant sa baguette trembler légèrement.

Il souffla alors un bon coup, se remettant en mode mangemort aguerri. Il était un Malfoy par Merlin ! Et Serpentard de surcroît, il se devait de garder son sang-froid !

Blaise respira un bon coup afin de se calmer. Il devait garder contenance. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ne marche pas, l'ancien Trio de Gryffondor avait revu mainte et mainte fois avec Severus comment sortir de là, et vu toutes les précautions qu'ils avaient pris, cela ne pouvait que marcher. Cette constatation suffit à le relaxer alors qu'il sentait un début de panique poindre. Puis la porte s'ouvrir sur Hermione.

– Venez, il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! déclara-t-elle en les incitants à la suivre.

Rapidement, ils partirent dans le couloir de droite à sa suite où ils tournèrent à l'angle vers la gauche. Ils ne se stoppèrent même pas en voyant le corps sans vie d'un mangemort étendu sur le sol, avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron qui les attendaient au bout. Quand ils arrivèrent, les deux vampires se retournèrent vers eux et le brun leur dit :

– À priori, il n'y a personne, mais par précaution, on va aller le plus vite possible. Surtout, gardez bien vos baguettes prêtes à être utilisées !

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Draco et Blaise remarquèrent que l'apparence des vampires n'était plus tout à fait la même que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté les cachots. Leurs yeux étaient rouge sang et leurs canines s'étaient allongées de trois bons centimètres. Ils ne semblaient plus être vraiment eux-mêmes et ils furent contents à ce moment-là d'avoir été prévenus que cela risquait d'arriver.

Leur avancée se poursuivit donc. Les vampires avaient tous leurs sens en alerte et avançaient rapidement, à tel point qu'ils en oubliaient parfois que les deux anciens Serpentard étaient humains et n'avaient pas les mêmes capacités qu'eux. Cela les ralentissait, mais ils faisaient ainsi attention à ne pas les perdre de vue et à veiller à ce qu'aucun obstacle ne se dresse au milieu, permettant que tout se déroule de la meilleure façon possible sans que ceux-ci n'aient à se battre ou quoique ce soit d'autres. Mais il fallait dire que les vampires étaient aussi contents de pouvoir enfin se lâcher un peu après toutes ces semaines d'enfermement.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin devant les grandes portes d'entrée faîtes en bois de chêne. Immobile face à ces dernières, Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Il se tourna vers Hermione et vit qu'elle arborait la même expression que lui.

– Je peux savoir ce qu'on attend ? s'impatienta Ron qui n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude de ses amis.

– Ces portes regorgent de Magie Noire Weasley, siffla Draco avec son mordant habituel et qui reprenait son souffle.

– Et comment tu le sais ? rétorqua le roux en lui lançant un regard noir qui fit frissonner le blond à cause de la couleur rouge sang qui était étincelante.

– Si tu étais un plus fin observateur, tu le saurais, répondit en retour Blaise qui eut une réaction identique à celle de Draco en voyant le regard que posa Ron sur lui.

Le rouquin les observa quelques instants avant de se tourner vers les portes. Il les fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

– Alors on fait quoi ?

– On attend que Draco et Blaise aient repris leur souffle et on sort d'ici, déclara Harry qui voyait que les deux Serpentard avaient du mal à récupérer.

Même s'ils étaient plutôt endurants, ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes capacités physiques qu'un vampire, et traverser un aussi grand Manoir que celui de Voldemort à vitesse grand V n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire dans un état de fatigue avancée. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un bon repas depuis des jours.

– J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer quand nous ouvrirons ces portes, mais quoiqu'il arrive, il faut qu'on reste ensemble, c'est notre seule chance de sortie, dit Harry en les regardant chacun leur tour hocher la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient bien compris.

Dans un même ensemble, ils se placèrent dans un ordre précis : Harry était en tête, Hermione à sa gauche et Ron à droite, tous deux légèrement en retrait afin de pouvoir assurer ses côtés. Draco et Blaise fermaient la marche, assurant leurs arrières. Ils avancèrent alors vers les doubles portes et lorsqu'Harry posa ses mains dessus, une alarme stridente se déclencha.

– Merde, jura le vampire à voix basse. C'était pas prévu ça !

– Harry… s'inquiéta Hermione.

– On y va ! cria brusquement Harry en poussant la double porte de toutes ses forces avant de s'élancer rapidement dehors.

Les autres le suivirent sans se poser de question alors qu'un vacarme assourdissant se faisait entendre dans les étages du Manoir, signe que les mangemorts présents s'étaient tous réveillés et donc que la potion de Snape ne faisait plus effet. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de savourer l'air qui fouettait doucement leur visage qu'ils durent se mettre à courir pour leur liberté.

– Il faut qu'on atteigne la zone de transplanage au plus vite si on veut défaire les barrières anti-vampiriques ! cria Hermione au vampire brun pour se faire entendre malgré l'alarme.

– Je sais, répondit ce dernier sur le même ton en accélérant le rythme. Draco ! Blaise ! Jetez-vous un sort de désillusion, je vais essayer de le rendre plus fort avec ma magie !

Tout en gardant le rythme, ils jetèrent le sortilège. Au même moment, un cri d'horreur se fit entendre dans tout le domaine :

– POTTER ! LES PRISONNIERS ! ILS SE SONT ÉCHAPPÉS !

Harry se concentra alors et essaya de capter la magie des deux sorciers, que la potion anti-aura ne prenait pas en compte, avant de parvenir à la trouver et de l'améliorer, afin de les rendre indétectables et désillusionnés, sauf entre eux.

Ils avaient fini de parcourir la grande allée centrale quand un cri strident leur parvint non loin derrière.

– LA ZONE DE TRANSPLANAGE ! VITE !

Sentant que la situation risquait d'échapper à leur contrôle, Harry attrapa Ron par un bras et lui cria :

– Prends Blaise avec toi et fonce ! Je m'occupe de Draco.

Sans même chercher à comprendre, Ron s'exécuta. Il se retourna, s'empara du métis par surprise et le plaça sur son épaule avant de se remettre à courir. La brusque manœuvre donna le vertige à Blaise.

De son côté, Harry fit exactement la même chose avec le blond qui resta surpris et s'accrocha aussi fort qu'il le put quand le vampire se mit à courir. Le paysage devint alors flou, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux afin de ne pas se sentir mal. Quand il sentit ses pieds retoucher la terre, il eut un léger tournis avant de parvenir à se redresser. Se détournant du groupe, il regarda en direction du Manoir et vit qu'un groupe de mangemorts se précipitait dans leur direction, mais qu'ils étaient encore assez loin, leur laissant au plus deux minutes pour faire disparaître les barrières.

– Mione, Ron, il va falloir que vous les reteniez au cas où je n'aurais pas fini s'ils arrivent, dit Harry qui s'était déjà attelé à la tâche en tournant en rond dans la zone de transplanage, les mains devant lui tâtonnant dans le vide à la recherche de quelque chose.

Puis il s'immobilisa soudainement. Il venait de trouver ce qu'il voulait.

Contrairement à Ron et Hermione, Harry était le seul à ne pas avoir besoin de sa baguette pour faire de la magie.

Voyant que les mangemorts gagnaient du terrain, Draco et Blaise se placèrent derrière Ron et Hermione, se mettant en position de combat.

– Essayez de rester derrière nous, bougez en permanence afin que personne ne puisse savoir votre position exacte ! leur conseilla Hermione dont les yeux étaient devenus de la même couleur carmin que ceux de Ron.

À peine eut-elle dit ça qu'un sort fusa dans leur direction qu'elle voulut éviter. Seulement elle ne fut pas assez rapide et se le prit en plein ventre. Mais le sort coula sur elle sans rien lui faire.

Écarquillant les yeux, Hermione se souvint alors que la magie n'avait plus aucun effet sur elle, étonnant les mangemorts. Lucius, qui était présent et qui les accompagnait, se rappela de cet inconvénient et leur ordonna d'utiliser le feu pour les ralentir un peu, sans entrer dans plus de détails. Sitôt après, il rebroussa chemin à toute vitesse.

Plissant un peu plus les yeux, ils purent voir que leurs assaillants étaient au nombre de dix et que d'autres commençaient à sortir du Manoir, mais étaient encore trop loin, ce qui pouvait leur laisser une infime chance de s'en sortir en les prenant par surprise.

Se déplaçant sur les côtés des vampires, prêts à attaquer, Draco et Blaise se concentraient afin de parer d'éventuelles attaques de vampires. Ils ignoraient à qui ils avaient affaire et seule une bonne observation de leurs ennemis pouvait leur permettre d'avoir un indice quelconque. Enfin ils l'espéraient, car ces créatures pouvaient être très rapides et capter leurs mouvements serait difficile avec toute cette agitation.

Un autre sort fusa à l'aveuglette, sauf que cette fois-ci, à peine eurent-ils le temps de cligner des yeux que Ron n'était plus à sa place. Il s'était jeté dans le groupe de mangemorts qui leur faisait face et, déjà, deux gisaient sur le sol, morts.

Hermione profita de la stupeur qu'avait provoqué son petit ami pour attaquer à son tour, deux autres hommes cagoulés tombants raides morts avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Au moment où Ron se tournait vers un autre mangemort, une boule de feu se dirigea droit sur Hermione qui se retourna et se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter, la frôlant presque.

Le rouquin se précipita sur elle afin de les faire reculer vers Harry qui semblait totalement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, coupé du reste du monde. Mais à peine se furent-ils immobilisés que deux autres boules de feu leurs foncèrent droit dessus, avant d'être brutalement stoppées par de grandes boules d'eau.

– Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? s'écria un mangemort d'une voix grave. D'où ça vient ?

Les deux espions, en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de vampires pour le moment, commencèrent à aider Ron et Hermione à ralentir les mangemorts dans leur progression, utilisant le plus possible des informulés. Certains mangemorts pensèrent à leur retirer le sort de désillusion, mais ils rataient à chaque fois leurs cibles et préférèrent changer de tactique, faisant comme les autres en lançant des boules de feu qu'ils pouvaient faire apparaître en nombre d'un seul coup.

– On assure vos arrières Hermione, ne vous en faîtes pas, souffla Draco, proche de la jeune femme qui l'entendit parfaitement avec son ouïe plus développée.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, faisant signe qu'elle avait compris. D'un regard avec son petit ami, ils se remirent en position de combat et foncèrent droit sur leurs adversaires qui commençaient à lancer des sorts visant à brûler les vampires, mais ils étaient à chaque fois contrés par les sortilèges de Draco et Blaise qui étaient constamment en mouvement. Ils faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas perdre des yeux les deux vampires, mais essayaient aussi de protéger un maximum Harry afin qu'il ne reste pas dans le champ de mire des mangemorts.

Soudain, une boule de feu frôla dangereusement Draco avant de se diriger droit sur Harry qui ne voyait rien.

– Harry !

Le cri du blond le sortit brutalement de sa transe, et il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant que la boule de feu ne s'écrase contre un champ invisible qui fit trembler légèrement le sol autour d'eux.

Furieux d'avoir été interrompu, Harry se retourna et fit un vague geste de la main. Les deux mangemorts qui se trouvaient au plus proche de lui furent projetés dans les airs à une vitesse folle et retombèrent une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin dans un bruit mat.

Ron avait profité de la légère surprise qu'avait provoqué le geste de son meilleur ami pour se débarrasser de deux autres restants, Blaise et Draco s'occupant du dernier et de ce fait, éliminant tout témoin de la puissance de l'Elu tandis que d'autres mangemorts arrivaient en renfort dans leur direction.

Hermione, de son côté, se permit de baisser quelque peu sa garde contrairement à Ron qui, lui, était concentré. Pour une fois, il jouait son rôle d'Alpha à la perfection. Elle observa son ami. Elle était envieuse du Survivant, elle qui était la meilleure, la première de classe à Poudlard, ne parvenait pas à l'égaler dans sa puissance en sortilèges et même en devenant vampire, elle ne parvenait qu'à faire de très légers sorts sans baguette.

– Pourquoi c'est aussi long Harry ? On ne va pas pouvoir rester ici plus longtemps ! Ils sont nombreux à arriver et on a eu de la chance qu'aucun vampire n'ait été là pour le moment, finit par demander Hermione en se reprenant rapidement et s'approchant vivement de lui, refusant qu'on s'aperçoive de son inattention.

– J'ai du mal à détruire toutes ses barrières et celles anti-vampires me causent plus de difficultés, elles m'envoient des sortes de décharges électriques à chaque fois que je progresse et si je vais trop vite, elles vont se sentir agressées et je recevrai bien pire. Je te signale au passage qu'il s'agit de Magie Noire, ça fait pas dans la dentelle ce genre de protection, il me faut encore un peu de temps.

– On n'en a pas ! Le soleil se lève Harry !

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il vit que son amie avait raison, aussi s'empressa-t-il de se repositionner et de reposer ses mains sur les barrières, fermant les yeux afin de se concentrer.

– Pourquoi ne pas utiliser une des deux baguettes, tu irais plus vite non ?

– Quand bien même j'y ai pensé Hermione, je te rappelle que nous sommes vampires, seule ma première baguette que ma magie reconnaît peut m'aider, les autres ne fonctionnent pas avec nous, car notre magie est quelque peu différente des sorciers, répondit Harry avec un certain agacement dans la voix.

– Mione, on y retourne, il faut qu'on tienne jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini, les interrompit Ron en se détournant avant de plonger sur le côté, évitant un sort qui aurait pu lui coûter cher.

Et la bataille reprit, encore plus intense, car les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux que les précédents.

Tandis que les sorts et les coups s'enchaînaient, Draco et Blaise, qui se trouvaient entre Ron, Hermione et Harry, virent un sort fuser droit sur le roux qu'ils ne purent arrêter et ce dernier l'esquiva comme il put, mais il fut quand même touché au bras. Mais au lieu de ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus, c'est-à-dire se faire brûler, la peau de son bras s'illumina légèrement.

Se jetant un regard, les espions se sourirent, voyant qu'ils avaient eu la même idée. D'un même ensemble, ils levèrent leur baguette et les pointèrent sur Ron avant de lancer un sortilège qui envoya un rayon lumineux qui lui fonça droit dessus. Le vampire roux baigna brusquement dans un halo de lumière, aveuglant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Hermione resta surprise un instant avant de comprendre que ce résultat était l'œuvre de Draco et Blaise et en profita pour agir, tentant de mettre hors jeu le plus de mangemorts possible alors que Ron, trop pris par ses instincts, n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Contents de voir que l'effet qu'avait produit leur action ait été bénéfique, Draco et Blaise ne firent pas attention au fait qu'une ombre se faufilait derrière eux avant qu'elle n'attrape le blond par surprise, le tenant par la gorge.

Au cri de Draco, Blaise se retourna vivement vers lui, brandissant sa baguette. Mais il se figea d'effroi en voyant que la personne qui maintenait son meilleur ami arborait de longues canines scintillantes.

_Un vampire_, pensa-t-il, horrifié.

– Tiens, tiens, tiens, des jeunes traîtres qui veulent fausser compagnie ? Ce n'est pas très sympa, susurra le vampire avec un petit sourire en coin qui n'inspirait rien de bon.

Draco et Blaise se jetèrent un regard effrayé, ne comprenant pas comment le vampire avait pu les trouver. Leur sort de désillusion était pourtant parfait !

Soudainement, le vampire plongea son nez dans le cou de Draco qui frissonna de dégoût.

– Lâchez-le ! cria Blaise dont la baguette était toujours pointée sur eux, sa poigne tremblante.

Le vampire ricana doucement avant de tourner un regard rouge sang vers le métis qui eut un mouvement de recul, pas très rassuré.

Le vampire ne pouvait pas le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, mais il peut m'entendre et la potion a dû cesser de faire effet_, réalisa-t-il avec angoisse.

– Sinon quoi ? lui parvint une voix suave. Tu vas me tuer ? Il faudra pour cela que tu restes vivant.

Si tôt qu'il eut dit ces mots, Blaise sentit comme un courant d'air froid le traverser, et il comprit en voyant l'éclat de surprise dans les yeux du mangemort qui se trouvait près de lui, qu'il était redevenu visible.

Trop pris par son combat, le mangemort n'avait par réalisé plus tôt que les prisonniers parlaient, ce qui lui aurait donné un bon indice d'où viser. Sa surprise se transforma vite en rage et le métis n'eut alors d'autre choix que de se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Blaise ne pouvait plus ni aider son meilleur ami, ni assurer les arrières des anciens Gryffondor qui commençaient à être en difficulté à cause des nouveaux mangemorts qui arrivaient en nombre.

– Comme ça nous allons être tranquilles toi et moi, souffla près de son oreille le vampire qui maintenait Draco. Tu as un petit quelque chose qui m'intrigue et j'ai très envie de savoir ce que c'est…

– De… de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? réussit à demander difficilement le blond à cause de la poigne du vampire sur sa gorge.

– Ton odeur, reprit son assaillant. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, plus attirante, plus envoûtante, plus… _spéciale_.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai très envie de goûter…

Avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, Draco sentit deux canines se planter dans son cou au niveau de sa jugulaire. La douleur qu'il ressentit fut tellement fulgurante qu'il ne put s'empêcher de hurler, son cri déchirant l'air.

Au même moment, Harry réussissait enfin à briser les barrières contre lesquelles il luttait depuis plusieurs minutes. Si tôt qu'il eut fini, une sourde douleur prit possession de lui au niveau de son cœur. Son instinct lui criait que quelque chose d'illégal était en train de se dérouler et qu'il se devait d'agir vite.

Laissant libre cours à sa nature vampirique, il se retourna, ses dents s'étant allongées de cinq bons centimètres, ses ongles ressemblant presque à des griffes pointues et ses yeux étant redevenus carmin. Ce qu'il vit lui fit pousser un hurlement de rage avant qu'il ne se précipite sur le vampire qui retenait Draco contre lui, buvant son sang avec un plaisir évident.

D'un bond, il se retrouva sur son ennemi et se jeta sur lui avec une telle rage que cela les propulsa au loin. Il se releva aussitôt et envoya un coup de poing puissant dans le visage du vampire dont la tête tourna sous le choc dans un craquement sonore. Furieux, il s'apprêtait à recommencer quand un gémissement de pure douleur l'arrêta. Il se retourna vivement et vit Draco, allongé un peu plus loin sur le sol, qui tremblait de tout son corps, comme pris de convulsions et qui ne cessait de gémir de douleur.

Oubliant totalement le vampire à terre, il se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

– Draco ! Draco calme-toi je suis là, murmura-t-il d'une voix paniquée. Chut, là je suis là ça va aller.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se pencha afin de lécher la blessure pour faire partir la douleur que le blond éprouvait encore, tentant de l'empêcher de perdre trop de sang qui colorait de plus en plus le haut de la chemise.

Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il se releva tout en le maintenant fermement dans ses bras avant de crier d'une voix forte :

– Ron ! Hermione ! Blaise ! Maintenant !

Lorsque le mangemort contre lequel luttait Ron fut au sol, le roux se précipita sur Blaise avant de le chopper par le bras et de transplaner brusquement. Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de faire de même puis Harry disparut lui aussi dans un « pop » sonore sous les yeux horrifiés des mangemorts présents et celui haineux du vampire.

**HP/DM**

Ils réapparurent tous dans un sous-bois à l'Est de l'Angleterre. Quand Harry arriva avec un Draco mal en point et qui, entre-temps, avait sombré dans l'inconscience sous la douleur, Blaise se rua sur eux.

– Draco ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? rugit-il avec un regard paniqué.

– Il s'est fait mordre, répondit Harry en serrant les dents, des larmes de colère coulant le long de ses joues en allongeant le blond sur le sol. Ron ?

Ce dernier se plaça à côté d'eux.

– Je veux que tu le prennes ! Je vais nous transporter jusqu'à chez moi, nous serons à l'abri !

– Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! s'écria Blaise.

– Je sais ! rétorqua vivement Harry en lui lançant un regard noir. Mais ici on ne peut rien faire !

Bondissant sur ses pieds, le brun se positionna aux côtés de son meilleur ami et se pencha à son oreille avant de lui murmurer quelque chose que les deux autres ne purent percevoir, même Hermione malgré son ouïe ultra fine. Harry se redressa ensuite pendant que Ron prenait délicatement le blessé dans ses bras avant que son meilleur ami ne pose une main sur l'épaule et ne les fassent disparaître dans un bruit sonore sous les yeux de Blaise et Hermione qui sursautèrent, ne s'attendant nullement à ça.

Il réapparut quelques minutes après.

– Je suis désolé d'agir ainsi, mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Nous allons nous rendre au Cottage Nebojša, leur chuchota-t-il.

Et avant qu'un des deux n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait pris leurs mains et avait transplané à nouveau. Ils atterrirent dans un petit salon tout simple au moment où un cri puissant retentissait :

– HARRY ! MALFOY NE RESPIRE PLUS !

.

**À SUIVRE…**

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Archimède pour la création de ce chapitre.

**Note d'Archimède :** Mais je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir =)

**Ps :** Nebojša = « Sans Peur » en Scandinave.


	7. Frayeur et Désarroi

**Titre :** Amis par delà la mort

**Rating :** M

**Auteur :** Bayla

**Bêta correctrice : **Archimède

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à J.K Rowling ainsi que certaines références que je ferai sur certains films comme Twilight ou autres sont à leurs créateurs! Ulrich, Jay, Shia et Wonga personnages figurants, sont de moi.

**Particularité :** Cette fiction comporte des passages difficiles comme viol, scène de violence. Mais elle parle également de relation hétérosexuelle, mais aussi et surtout homosexuelle ! Donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, vous savez ce qu'il vous attend.

**.**

**Chapitre 7 : Frayeur et Désarroi.**

_Et avant qu'un des deux n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait pris leurs mains et avait transplané à nouveau. Ils atterrirent dans un petit salon tout simple au moment où un cri puissant retentissait :_

– _HARRY ! MALFOY NE RESPIRE PLUS !_

**HP/DM**

_16 Octobre 2004._

Ce jour-là, le soleil se levait paisiblement sur la campagne anglaise recouverte d'une fine couche de brume qui semblait reposer sur les champs, donnant l'impression que la neige recouvrait tous les environs. Le calme régnait… enfin, pas tout à fait.

Dans un manoir lugubre, des hommes entièrement vêtus de noir, plus connus sous le nom de mangemorts, étaient sur des charbons ardents. La veille à l'aurore, ils avaient eu la mauvaise surprise de voir le prisonnier numéro un de leur Maître, Harry Potter, s'échapper, emmenant ses deux meilleurs amis avec lui ainsi que les deux espions de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer juste après le départ de Voldemort alors que ce dernier attendait leur capture depuis des semaines.

La crainte de recevoir des sorts tous plus cruels et douloureux les uns que les autres en devant annoncer au Mage Noir cette terrible nouvelle les prenait aux tripes. C'est pourquoi aucun d'eux ne voulait être celui qui informerait Voldemort de la fuite des prisonniers, préférant à la place se concentrer sur des attaques qui avaient pour but de les retrouver et les refaire prisonniers, ou bien de trouver d'autres membres importants de l'Ordre du Phénix afin d'atténuer leurs punitions. Mais le temps dont ils avaient bénéficié avait été très court et leurs tentatives s'étaient avérées vaines.

La peur se faisait ainsi ressentir dans tout le manoir, d'autant plus que tous savaient que leur Maître devait revenir dans la journée.

Aux alentours de midi, la tension était à son comble. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre et tous avaient les nerfs à vif. Soudainement, une grande vague de magie balaya le domaine.

Voldemort, qui était ravi de la tournure prise par ses négociations, arriva dans la zone de transplanage, détendu, et commença à marcher en direction de son manoir. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un sentiment inhabituel avait investi les lieux et cela lui déplaisait fortement.

Pressant le pas, il remonta le long du parc et passa les majestueuses doubles portes avant de s'arrêter. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Pourquoi personne n'était là pour l'accueillir comme les bons petits chiens qu'ils étaient ?

Sentant la colère monter en lui, il se rendit d'un bon pas dans la Salle de Ralliement. Seulement, quand il arriva, la pièce était vide. Furieux comme jamais, il siffla tout en pointant sa baguette contre sa gorge et se lança un puissant _Sonorus_.

– J'exige immédiatement la présence d'un mangemort ! hurla-t-il.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, un mangemort peu haut gradé entrait, tout tremblant.

_Cela fera l'affaire_, se dit le Mage Noir pour lui-même alors qu'il ôtait le sortilège _Sonorus_.

– Toi ! aboya-t-il avec son perpétuel sifflement dans la voix, le rendant encore plus terrifiant. Va me chercher Malfoy Senior !

– O-oui Maître, bégaya l'homme, effrayé.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il se hâta de sortir de la salle avant de gagner la zone de transplanage du domaine afin de se rendre au Manoir Malfoy pour ramener séance tenante l'aristocrate.

Dès qu'il se retrouva seul, Voldemort prit tranquillement place dans son fauteuil qui faisait office de trône dans la salle et commença à patienter.

Quel sort affreusement douloureux allait-il bien pouvoir lancer à son bras droit qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir l'accueillir ?

Ce fut un mangemort totalement pâle comme la mort et un peu essoufflé qui fit interruption dans une salle du Manoir Malfoy qui était prévue pour le transplanage. Sitôt qu'il fut là, un elfe apparut devant lui, lui demandant ce qu'il désirait. L'homme exigea de rencontrer le propriétaire des lieux de toute urgence. L'elfe s'inclina avant de disparaître. Quand il revint, il l'invita à le suivre, ce que le sorcier s'empressa de faire.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un bureau richement décoré – comme tout le reste du manoir de ce qu'avait pu voir le mangemort – où se trouvait Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci, qui croulait sous la paperasse de ses activités illicites, avait décidé de prendre une petite pause et était tranquillement assis devant un feu de cheminée, une tasse de thé à la main.

En réalité, l'aristocrate tentait de se détendre pour faire diminuer la tension qui s'était nichée sur ses épaules depuis l'évasion de Potter et compagnie.

– Monsieur Malfoy, salua le mangemort avec un signe de tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous réclame.

Lucius, qui avait bougé lorsque l'homme était entré dans la pièce pour voir qui venait le déranger, pâlit légèrement quand il entendit la raison de sa présence qu'il en manqua de renverser sa tasse. Par précaution, il la déposa sur son bureau. Voldemort était revenu et il n'avait pas été là pour l'accueillir, trop pris dans ses affaires qu'il n'avait même pas vu l'heure passer. Sachant que son Maître avait horreur d'attendre, il se leva brusquement.

– Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas, déclara-t-il.

Quittant son salon rapidement, il invoqua sa cape de mangemort qu'il enfila avant de se dépêcher de quitter son manoir pour rejoindre celui du Mage Noir, sans un regard en arrière pour le pauvre sorcier qui était resté en plan.

Au moment où il apparut dans la zone de transplanage du domaine de son Lord, il courut presque jusqu'aux portes de l'imposante bâtisse avant de prendre la direction de la Salle de Ralliement. Sur son chemin, il croisa très peu de mangemorts, ce qui augmenta sa nervosité. Dans quel degré de colère allait être le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Quand il arriva devant la salle, il tapa deux coups secs et attendit qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer, ce qui lui fut accordé quasi instantanément. Prenant une grande inspiration pour parfaire son masque d'impassibilité, il entra.

Son regard se porta aussitôt sur le Mage Noir qui était assis sur son trône et lui faisait signe d'avancer.

– Vous m'avez fait demander Maître ? interrogea Lucius en s'inclinant aux pieds de ce dernier, la tête basse.

– Effectivement, confirma Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Dis-moi Lucius, que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ?

– Eh bien, nous n'avons fait que ce que vous nous avez demandé Maître. Nous avons lancé une attaque sur la gare de Paddington, nous avons eu peu de blessés de notre côté avant l'arrivée des Aurors et une équipe se prépare à attaquer Bristol du côté moldu. Nous avons réussi à enrôler quelques élèves de Poudlard et nous attendions votre arrivée pour… commença à énumérer Lucius, très fier d'avoir conservé un ton neutre et de ne pas trembler comme une feuille.

– Assez Lucius ! tonna brusquement Voldemort alors que sa voix se répercutait sur les murs de la pièce. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, maintenant !

– Potter, ses deux acolytes et les deux traîtres se sont échappés, souffla faiblement mais rapidement le blond en se tassant sur lui-même.

– QUOI ? rugit furieusement le Mage Noir en se levant de son trône.

Descendant de l'estrade sur laquelle il était installé, il attrapa Lucius à la gorge et le releva.

– Explications ! siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereuse alors qu'il resserrait sa prise.

– C-c-était hier matin… Maître, débuta difficilement Lucius à cause de la forte poigne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C-c'était juste avant le lever du soleil… Ils-ils nous ont pris au dépourvu… J'ai mis tous les mangemorts présents sur le coup, mais rien n'y a fait. N-nous les cherchons activement depuis lors, mais ils ne doivent pas être loin, le vampire Peers a réussi à blesser gravement _mon fils..._

Après quelques instants de silence durant lesquels seul le souffle saccadé de Lucius se fit entendre, Voldemort finit par relâcher le blond qui tomba à genoux sur le sol, la respiration douloureuse.

– Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu plus tôt ? finit par demander le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix basse.

– Nous… nous espérions les récupérer avant votre retour, Maître, et nous ne voulions pas vous déranger lors des négociations avec les Acromentulas. Tout le monde sait qu'elles ne sont pas faciles à approcher et à convaincre.

– Voyez-vous ça, susurra Voldemort lentement. Tu as cru pouvoir prendre des décisions à ma place, Lucius ?

Ce dernier déglutit, une sueur froide lui coulant le long du dos.

– Retrouve-les et ramène-les-moi ! gronda le Mage Noir d'une voix forte et colérique.

– O-Oui Maître. C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit précipitamment l'homme blond tandis qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal.

Sans perdre une minute, il se dirigea vers la sortie, priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas avoir à subir de sorts douloureux qu'il avait réussi à éviter jusque-là. Déjà qu'il avait de la difficulté à remonter dans son estime depuis qu'il avait fait un tour à Azkaban, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer à échouer ses rares missions.

Au moment où il franchit les portes de la salle, des vagues de magie commencèrent à faire trembler les murs de tout le manoir, signe évident de l'état de colère dans lequel se trouvait Voldemort.

_« Je crois que je ferais mieux de disparaître pendant un petit moment de son champ de vision »_ songea Lucius alors qu'il accélérait ses pas.

Et sa réaction fut sans aucun doute bénéfique pour lui car, furieux comme jamais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sorti d'un pas vif de la Salle de Ralliement pour se rendre en direction des sous-sols.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être mieux servi que par lui-même, il avait décidé de prendre en main les recherches. Il allait donc commencer par trouver d'éventuels indices que ses incapables de mangemorts n'avaient pas su trouver dans la cellule de Potter et il en profiterait au passage pour passer ses nerfs sur les prisonniers encore présents.

Assez rapidement, la rumeur courut à l'intérieur, mais aussi à l'extérieur du domaine, que le Lord était plus qu'exécrable. Tous les mangemorts qui se trouvaient là tentèrent de se faire le plus discret possible. Il valait mieux pour eux d'éviter de croiser son chemin, car les sorts se perdaient très facilement dans ces moments là...

**HP/DM**

_Retour au 15 Octobre 2004._

– QUOI ?

Sans chercher à comprendre, Harry se rua vers la porte qui était située quelques mètres face à la cheminée avant de s'élancer sur la droite et de monter les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Il se précipita ensuite dans la première chambre située sur la gauche et entra en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper des rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient au travers des fenêtres car les vitres se teintaient dès que les rayons touchaient la surface quand les rideaux avaient oublié d'être tirés, les verres redevenant normaux le soir. Le Cottage était protégé par une batterie de sorts qui permettait aux vampires de ne pas avoir à se soucier de tout passer en revue et craindre un oubli. Il n'y avait que les chambres qui avaient des volets extérieurs en plus des rideaux, laissant le goût à celui qui dormait dedans de choisir ce qu'il préférait pour dormir paisiblement.

– Qu'est ce qu'il a ? cria Harry.

– Je ne sais pas, je l'ai amené dans la chambre comme tu me l'as dit et l'instant d'après, quand tu es parti, son cœur s'est mis à battre de plus en plus lentement et d'un coup, la blessure à sa gorge… le sang s'est mis à gicler dans tous les sens et… et… son cœur s'est arrêté ! Je ne comprends pas !

– Éloigne-toi Ron ! gronda Harry, le regard fou, mais quand même un brin lucide pour être impressionné et fier que Ron ait réussi ne pas s'abreuver sur le blond.

Le rouquin obéit aussitôt, se sentant mal à l'aise. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit près du blessé. De sa main, il chercha un pouls au niveau de la carotide.

Rien.

Un grondement sourd lui échappa. En retirant sa main, son regard se figea : elle était pleine de sang. Aussitôt, il sentit ses instincts ressurgirent au plus profond de lui, mais il les réfréna. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, il fallait qu'il sauve le blond par tous les moyens possible et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Plus le temps passait, plus le risque que Draco en garde des séquelles plus ou moins graves était important, au cas où il reviendrait à lui.

Sentant ses canines s'allonger malgré lui, il se tourna vivement vers son meilleur ami et vit que les yeux de ce dernier étaient rouge carmin et que sa transformation prenait de l'ampleur. Un sentiment de protection qu'il ne sut expliquer commença à monter en lui et il grogna férocement en direction du roux qui le regarda, un air à la fois perdu et affamé sur le visage.

– Tu sors d'ici Ron !

– Et pourquoi ?

– Ne discute pas ! Tu n'es pas encore maître de toi-même, tu ne peux pas totalement contrôler ta soif de sang, alors tu sors et tu vas me chercher Hermione, vite !

Agacé que le brun lui parle sur ce ton, il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'un hoquet se fit entendre.

– Par Salazar…

Surpris, Harry et Ron se retournèrent en direction de la porte de la chambre et virent Blaise qui se tenait sur le seuil, les yeux fixés sur Draco. Des larmes silencieuses avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte tant ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux le secouait.

– Dray…

– Fais-le sortir Ron !

Ne cherchant même plus à contredire son meilleur ami, Ron se précipita sur Blaise et l'attrapa par le bras avant de le tirer hors de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Le bruit que fit la porte en se refermant sembla sortir Blaise de ses pensées, car il commença à se débattre.

– LÂCHE-MOI WEASLEY ! hurla-t-il avec toute la verve Serpentard qu'il avait comme du temps de Poudlard. Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Draco a besoin de moi ! Laisse-moi y retourner ! Tu m'entends ? LÂCHE-MOI !

Sourd aux protestations du métis, Ron commença à l'entraîner vers une autre chambre dont il venait de remarquer la porte et qui était située plus loin dans le couloir, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Blaise qui lui envoya son poing en plein dans le visage. Le coup surprit Ron plus qu'il ne lui fit mal, mais il le lâcha. Sitôt que l'emprise sur son bras se défit, Blaise en profita pour se retourner rapidement et repartir en direction de la chambre où Harry était resté avec Draco, trop pris par l'adrénaline pour ressentir une douleur dans la main. Seulement, il fut stoppé dans sa course par Hermione qui venait d'arriver en courant avec des serviettes et une trousse de soins de secours dans les bras.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? lui demanda le métis en se précipitant sur elle.

– Va avec Ron, je viendrai vous voir après, lui répondit-elle en entrant dans la chambre et en refermant la porte dans un claquement sec.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer à sa suite, il se fit plaquer par Ron qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas le blesser avec sa force surhumaine.

– Tu ne leur seras d'aucune utilité là-dedans. Viens, insista-t-il en le tirant à sa suite.

À contrecœur, car il avait l'impression d'abandonner son meilleur ami, Blaise suivit Ron dans le couloir où ils se rendirent dans la chambre située dans le fond sur la droite.

Harry se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un essayait de lui arracher une partie de lui-même et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Déjà, quand il avait entendu Ron crier, il avait eu l'impression de perdre quelque chose, mais là, c'était encore pire. Et maintenant, en voyant le visage de Draco si pâle, si immobile, des larmes de rage et de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux. Sentant ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison, il finit par céder à ses instincts qui semblaient plus savoir quoi faire que lui.

Ses crocs s'allongèrent alors de cinq bons centimètres et les iris de ses yeux se colorèrent d'un rouge sang entouré par une lueur dorée. Lentement, il se pencha en direction de la blessure que Draco avait subie quelques minutes plus tôt et il y planta ses crocs pour la seconde fois. Avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il commença à lécher le sang coagulé qui avait commencé à se former afin de nettoyer au mieux la plaie. Quand il sentit le goût du sang changer, redevant celui qu'il avait déjà pu boire auparavant, il se retira et lécha la plaie pour qu'elle cicatrise. Mais rien ne se passa. Dans un froncement de sourcils, il grogna à nouveau et se plaça au niveau de la tête du blond, son regard ne quittant pas son visage.

Comme étranger à son propre corps, Harry se vit se trancher avec précision une veine au niveau du poignet et le présenter à la bouche de Draco dont il suréleva légèrement la tête afin de lui entrouvrir les lèvres. Quelques gouttes tombèrent au fond de la gorge du garçon et Harry pressa plus fortement son poignet contre ses lèvres, lui donnant plus de sang. Puis il retira son poignet avant de masser légèrement la gorge du blond, lui faisant ainsi boire le liquide.

Avec satisfaction, il l'entendit déglutir. Il se lécha ensuite le poignet qu'il s'était entaillé et attendit, l'oreille aux aguets tout en maintenant une pression sur la plaie pour que le sang arrête de jaillir. Il put percevoir l'hémoglobine faire son chemin dans les organes de Draco, se propageant à travers chaque vaisseau sanguin qu'il pouvait trouver, provoquant à chaque fois une sorte de décharge électrique plus ou moins intense. La vitesse de propagation était de plus en plus rapide et Harry sut que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne parvienne au cœur de Draco.

Son attention fut soudainement attirée par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit et se referma dans un claquement sec. Il vit Hermione se diriger vers lui d'un pas rapide, des serviettes et une trousse de premiers soins à la main.

– Je me suis permise de fouiller un peu les pièces de la maison afin de trouver tout ceci, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant une serviette qu'il prit pour ensuite l'appliquer contre la gorge de Draco qui n'avait pas cessé de saigner.

– Merci Hermione, lui répondit Harry.

Elle posa ensuite la trousse de soins sur la table de nuit ainsi que la baguette magique de Draco qu'elle avait récupérée dans les escaliers, Ron ayant dû la faire tomber quand il avait emmené le blond dans la chambre.

– Pousse-toi Harry, tu vas me gêner, fit-elle en se plaçant au-dessus du blond avant de pointer la baguette vers son cou, dont le débit sanguin qui s'écoulait avait diminué, dans le but de lancer un _Episkey_.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, Harry lui arracha la baguette des mains en grondant férocement, son sentiment protecteur qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt refaisant violemment surface.

– RECULE !

Surprise, Hermione fit un pas en arrière et leva les mains en signe de paix par réflexe.

– Il a déjà peu de chance de s'en sortir Harry ! Laisse-moi faire !

– Inutile ! Tu ne pourras rien y faire, je te ferai remarquer que tu es vampire.

– Quoi ?

Hermione resta surprise. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Jetant un coup d'œil à Draco, elle remarqua que son visage commençait à reprendre des couleurs, pourtant, aucun bruit de battement de cœur ne se faisait entendre.

– Harry, Draco perd de plus en plus de sang, il faut qu'on referme la plaie !

– J'ai essayé, mais ça ne marche pas, cracha Harry qui se sentait impatient et irritable.

– Dans ce cas si tu ne peux rien faire, laisse-moi au moins essayer ! supplia presque Hermione.

– Je viens de te dire que ça ne servirait à rien, tu écoutes des fois ? Il te faut ta propre baguette si tu veux qu'un sort fonct…

Mais il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase.

Le bruit d'un battement de cœur venait de résonner à ses oreilles.

D'une rapidité propre aux vampires, il se retourna vers Draco et s'assit à ses côtés, prenant une des ses mains dans les siennes et il chercha pour la seconde fois de la matinée un pouls. Celui-ci était faible, mais bien présent. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres et le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la chambre s'estompa.

– Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Hermione n'avait dit ça que dans un murmure, mais Harry l'entendit très clairement. Il savait qu'il devrait lui donner des explications, mais le rétablissement du blond était pour l'heure le plus important, ce qu'il lui fit savoir de manière plus douce et calme.

– On le met d'abord hors de danger et je t'expliquerai tout, d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, montrant son accord avant de fouiller dans la trousse de soins à la recherche de divers potions dont Draco pourrait avoir besoin dès qu'il aurait repris ses esprits. Elle finit par en ressortir une potion de régénération sanguine qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet pendant que le brun surélevait le blond avec précaution pour retaper les oreillers et l'installer au mieux pour le soigner.

– Il va falloir songer à contacter Severus, chuchota Harry. Il faut le mettre au courant de la situation.

– Je suis d'accord, mais avant je veux des explications, Harry.

Le brun soupira. Il savait qu'il devrait le faire, mais… Un hoquet suivi d'un gémissement de douleur le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il tourna son regard sur Draco et vit que celui-ci était en train de remuer légèrement.

Aussitôt, Hermione fouilla à nouveau dans la trousse de soins et en sortit une potion antidouleur qu'elle déposa à côté de la première.

– Hey, Draco, doucement, je suis là, d'accord ? souffla-t-il près du visage du blessé.

Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées durent avoir leur effet car le visage de Draco se décrispa légèrement avant que ses paupières ne se mettent à papillonner sous le prix d'un considérable effort.

– Je vais lui donner les potions Hermione, décréta Harry en se levant pour donner plus d'aplomb à ses paroles. Va envoyer un message par cheminette à Severus, raconte-lui ce qu'il se passe…. Il doit être à Poudlard en ce moment. Dis lui de venir et que c'est urgent ! Il connaît l'adresse… Le mot de passe de la cheminée est « Blood ».

– D'accord, j'y vais. Applique-lui ça sur le visage.

Elle lui tendit un gant humide qu'elle avait au préalable mouillé dans une petite bassine qu'elle avait amenée et qu'Harry n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là.

– Merci Mione.

La jeune femme lui offrit un maigre sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre et de sortir, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, Harry se pencha sur Draco.

– Allez Draco, chuchota-t-il. Ouvre les yeux, fais-le pour moi…

Draco avait l'impression d'être dans une fournaise. Il avait terriblement chaud et il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses membres, ayant la sensation qu'ils étaient trop lourds, comme si du plomb y avait élu domicile. Mais rien n'était comparable à ses poumons. Il avait envie de hurler de douleur tellement ils le brûlaient. Chaque inspiration lui coutait et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que toute cette douleur, qui le rendait confus et qui l'empêchait de penser correctement, cesse enfin.

Il parvint à éclipser légèrement ce brouillard qui s'était formé pour un bref moment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce n'était pas normal. Quand Harry l'avait mordu dans la cellule, certes il avait eu mal, mais pas à ce point ! Et à ce moment là, Harry n'avait eu qu'à lui nettoyer la plaie avec sa salive pour que tout cesse. Alors pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait-il pas maintenant ?

Puis soudainement, il réentendit une voix, _cette_ _voix_, qui l'appelait à nouveau. Il essaya alors de se concentrer sur elle car elle avait comme un effet apaisant sur lui. Rassemblant le plus possible ses forces, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Et doucement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de fixer le plafond. Il sentit ensuite un tissu fin et humide être posé contre son front et commençait à être appliqué un peu partout sur son visage et son cou, lui faisant échapper un petit soupir d'aise. Il tourna alors la tête lentement vers sa gauche avec une grimace de douleur et vit deux yeux dorés le regarder, une lueur soulagée mélangée à un autre sentiment qu'il ne sut expliquer mais qui le détendit instantanément.

– Salut toi, tu viens de me faire une belle frayeur, tu sais ? fit doucement Harry en continuant d'apposer délicatement le gant humide sur son front et qui, dans l'entrefaite, s'était assis sur le rebord du lit.

– Je…

– Non, ne dis rien, ta gorge n'est pas encore cicatrisée alors n'aggravons pas les choses. Tu n'as qu'à cligner des yeux une fois pour dire oui.

Draco l'observa un court instant avant de cligner des yeux une fois.

– Super. Je vais te donner des potions, il va falloir que tu les boives. Severus va arriver et il sera plus en mesure que moi de pouvoir te soigner.

Se levant légèrement, Harry prit une des deux fioles qui étaient posées sur la table de nuit et l'ouvrit pour ensuite la présenter contre ses lèvres.

– C'est une potion de régénération sanguine, expliqua-t-il face au regard interrogateur du blond. Tu as perdu pas mal de sang… on en parlera plus tard, c'est pas le moment.

Sentant que le brun était fatigué, Draco obéit et but lentement la potion. Il toussa un peu en avalant à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait et de sa position allongée.

– Super… maintenant je vais te donner l'autre contre la douleur.

Nouveau clignement de la part de Draco. Harry recommença le même manège et cette fois-ci, le liquide passa un peu plus facilement que le premier. Harry prit ensuite les flacons vides et se leva afin de les déposer sur la table de chevet puis enleva le gant et la serviette afin de les échanger pour des fraîches.

– Est… où ? articula difficilement Draco

– On est chez moi, lui répondit Harry en lui offrant un petit sourire. Mais je l'avais dit avant qu'on parte, non ?

– Souviens… pas.

– C'est pas grave.

Un grand bruit se fit brusquement entendre dans la maison, provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Quelques secondes après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant apparaître un Severus Snape au regard assassin.

– Poussez-vous, siffla-t-il à l'attention d'Harry.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier bien qu'intérieurement il pesta sur le fait que tous prenaient son côté alors qu'il y avait de la place à l'opposé. Lui aussi voulait rester auprès du blond !

– Sev… chuchota Draco, soulagé de voir son parrain vivant.

Même si celui-ci lui avait affirmé que rien ne pouvait l'indiquer comme complice de leur évasion, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui.

– Par Salazar Draco, tu es vivant… ne me refais jamais une peur pareille, souffla Severus en se penchant vers lui.

Il palpa ensuite de ses mains la blessure qu'il avait au cou avant de froncer les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la magie de Draco qui tentait de lutter avec force contre le poison qui avait été intégré dans son corps, mais surtout – et c'est ce détail qui le surprenait plus – qu'elle ne le faisait pas seule.

La magie de Potter était mélangée à la sienne et les deux commençaient à fusionner, luttant ensemble contre le poison pour tenter de rendre le processus de guérison plus rapide.

Severus jeta alors un regard en biais au brun, avant de reporter rapidement son attention sur son filleul. Un soupçon commençait également à germer dans son esprit, et, décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, il huma légèrement l'odeur de Draco et ce qu'il constata l'étonna. Comment diable ces deux-là avaient-ils réussi un coup pareil ?

– Dès que j'aurai fini, Potter, vous me devrez des explications, déclara l'espion avant de sortir un sac miniaturisé de l'une de ses poches auquel il redonna sa taille normale qu'il déposa sur le lit auprès de lui.

– Est-ce qu'il… commença Hermione qui était également arrivée à la suite de Severus mais dont ils n'avaient pas fait attention à la présence.

– Allez donner une potion calmante ainsi qu'une de sommeil sans rêves à Mr. Zabini, il en a besoin.

– Mais…

– Hermione, fais-le s'il te plait, intervint Harry. Va dans le salon avec Ron après, je vous rejoins.

La jeune femme était clairement réticente, mais elle obéit quand même, prenant les potions que la terreur des cachots de Poudlard lui tendait avant de sortir à nouveau de la chambre. Sitôt qu'elle fut partie, Severus plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit deux fioles contenant respectivement de l'Essence de Murlap et une potion pour nettoyer les plaies.

– Écoute bien Draco, je vais appliquer une potion sur ta plaie afin de la nettoyer, il se peut que cela pique un peu. Si c'est le cas, dis-le ou alors serre la main d'Harry qui me préviendra, d'accord ?

Draco, qui les avait écoutés, cligna des yeux une fois pour signifier son accord. Mais quand il vit le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Severus, il tourna la tête de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour fixer Harry et recommença. Le brun comprit aussitôt le désarroi de Draco et expliqua à Severus qu'il s'agissait d'un code qu'ils avaient mis en place, car Draco avait du mal à parler.

Tout en s'expliquant, Harry prit la fiole des mains du Maître des potions et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit où il entreprit de nettoyer la plaie avec soin.

Quand il eut fini son explication, il releva les yeux pour voir Severus hocher la tête. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur le blond qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

La potion avait instantanément fait effet. Les plaies étaient devenues plus nettes et avaient ainsi révélé deux trous provoqués par des canines bien aiguisées de bonnes tailles.

Draco avait grimacé en sentant la potion lui être appliquée, mais n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de serrer légèrement la main d'Harry, les lèvres pincées.

– Le vampire qui t'a fait ça savait ce qu'il voulait…

– Q… Quoi ? fit Draco d'une voix éraillée.

– La blessure va mettre énormément de temps à cicatriser. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux, mais il te faudra appliquer de l'Essence de Murlap tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

– Mais…

– Je sais, mais il s'agit d'une morsure de vampire et le poison de la morsure fait que la cicatrisation sera bien plus longue que la normale.

– Mais quand c'est moi qui le mordais au poignet, ça n'était pas le cas…

– Les réponses viendront plus tard, quand j'aurai plus d'éléments…

Harry et Draco regardèrent Severus avec une lueur interrogatrice au fond des yeux, mais ils ne dirent rien. Le Maître des potions venait de déboucher la fiole d'Essence de Murlap, ce qui signifiait que le sujet était clos pour le moment.

Lentement, il appliqua l'essence avec précision. Les plaies se mirent alors à briller un faible instant avant de se rétrécir brièvement.

– C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Comme je l'ai dit, il faudra lui en appliquer tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, expliqua-t-il en se redressant puis il se tourna vers Harry. Maintenant je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as fait pour que Draco soit comme ça !

– Quoi ?

– Avant que je n'arrive, Miss Granger me disait que Draco avait été mordu durant votre fuite et qu'arrivé ici, il ne respirait plus et qu'il est revenu à la vie sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer. Heureusement pour vous que j'étais dans mon appartement, j'aurais pu arriver bien plus tard, ce qui aurait été fâcheux. Alors je t'écoute, qu'as-tu fait ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à Draco qui avait refermé les yeux, mais qui ne dormait pas, Harry soupira avant de fixer Severus avec un petit air coupable.

– Je lui ai fait boire mon sang, avoua-t-il d'une traite.

Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de faire attendre le Maître des potions, cela n'aurait pour conséquence que de l'énerver encore plus et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Severus ne dit rien pendant un instant, se contentant de regarder Harry, pensif.

– Que ressens-tu quand tu es près de Draco ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry le regarda, surpris. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

– Quoi ?

– Je reformule, quelles sont tes émotions lorsque tu es près de lui ?

Harry fixa un instant le blond à ses côtés avant de reporter son regard sur Severus et il répondit :

– Pleins de choses en même temps. Par exemple, en ce moment, j'ai envie de rester collé à lui afin de le protéger et d'éloigner toute personne qui voudrait tenter quelque chose sur lui. Quand le vampire l'a mordu, c'est comme si j'avais pu ressentir sa propre douleur… c'était tellement fort…

Severus hocha la tête.

– Et pourquoi lui as-tu fait boire ton sang ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai laissé mes instincts me guider et c'est comme si je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire… qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Severus resta silencieux quelques secondes, se frottant le menton de sa main. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

– Je ne suis pas sûr, mais ce que je peux déjà te dire, c'est que toi et Draco allez probablement ressentir les émotions de l'autre pendant un moment. Je vais me renseigner de mon côté et je serai ainsi en mesure de te donner plus de réponses un autre jour, mais pour l'instant, il va falloir qu'on laisse Draco se reposer et…

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer un Blaise extrêmement pâle.

– Comment va-t-il ? Pourquoi personne ne veut rien me dire ? Demanda le métis, inquiet. Severus ? Fit-il soudain avec étonnement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de l'homme.

– Calmez-vous Zabini, ordonna subitement Snape. Il va bien, j'ai pu le soigner à temps, il a juste besoin de repos, et vous aussi. Prenez ça et buvez-le !

Il redonna une fiole au garçon, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas bu celles qu'Hermione lui avait apportées. Blaise l'a pris et l'inspecta d'un air méfiant. Il la déboucha et en renifla le contenu avant de froncer les sourcils.

– C'est…

– Une potion calmante mélangée à une de sommeil sans rêve, oui. Vous allez en avoir besoin.

– Très bien, accepta-t-il sèchement à contrecœur. Mais je refuse de quitter cette chambre !

Severus poussa un faible soupir et alors qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose, Harry le devança :

– D'accord, je vais te faire installer un lit. Mais tu bois cette fiole dès que c'est fait !

Le métis acquiesça pour montrer son accord, puis il se dirigea vers le lit où était étendu son meilleur ami avant de s'y asseoir et de prendre la main de Draco entre les siennes et de la serrer.

– Shia !

Aussitôt, un « pop » résonna dans la pièce et un elfe de maison apparut. Quand il vit Harry, il s'inclina devant lui avec un respect non dissimulé.

– Maître Harry, Maître Severus. Que peut faire Shia pour vous, messieurs ?

– Pourrais-tu préparer un deuxième lit dans cette chambre pour Blaise ici présent, s'il te plait ? Il souhaite rester auprès de Draco qui a été blessé ce matin.

– Shia le fera, Maître Harry. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

– Je souhaite que tu répondes à tous leurs besoins durant le temps qu'ils resteront là, Shia. Pour le reste, c'est bon, je te remercie.

L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau, avant de se redresser et de commencer à s'affairer dans la pièce. Sitôt, un nouveau lit apparut sur la droite de celui sur lequel était étendu Draco.

– Voilà, Maître Harry. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, appelez-moi.

Puis l'elfe disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Quand il fut parti, Harry se tourna vers Blaise qui le remercia d'un regard avant de se lever, changer de lit et prendre la fiole comme promis.

Ce vampire pouvait être assez têtu pour le lui faire avaler de force.

Rapidement, la potion fit son effet et le métis sentit son esprit se vider ainsi que la fatigue commençait à prendre possession de son corps. Il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer.

– On va te laisser, je repasserai plus tard pour vérifier que tout va bien. Bonne nuit.

Une faible réponse lui parvint en retour, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. C'est alors qu'une pensée assez futile le traversa et juste avant de sortir avec Severus à sa suite. Harry, d'un geste de la main, inter-changea les habits du blond en un pyjama frais pour qu'il soit le plus à l'aise possible. Il lui lança également un sort de propreté, chose qu'ils avaient manquée en cellules.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au salon qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée où Hermione et Ron les attendaient. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir donner des explications mais d'un commun accord implicite, ils savaient qu'aucun des deux ne mentionneraient comment Harry avait fait pour ramener Draco à la vie. Cela viendrait bien assez tôt et pour l'instant ni Harry, ni Severus n'avaient assez d'éléments pour pouvoir en parler.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale du couloir leur indiqua qu'il n'était que neuf heures trente. La journée allait être longue.

**HP/DM**

_29 Octobre 2004._

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Blaise s'étaient enfuis du Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco avait dû garder le lit durant une semaine entière sous l'ordre de son parrain. Le poison qui circulait dans son corps mettait plus de temps que ce qu'avait initialement prévu Severus pour diminuer. Cet après midi encore, il y en avait des restes, mais la quantité était bien moins importante et de ce fait, la blessure commençait enfin à cicatriser grâce à l'essence de Murlap que Blaise lui appliquait toutes les nuits, quand ce n'était pas Harry qui s'en occupait lui-même, profitant par la même occasion pour passer du temps avec lui. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Draco.

De leur côté, depuis leur fuite, les vampires avaient pu retrouver toutes leurs forces grâce à la forêt qui se trouvait en partie sur le domaine du Survivant, ce qui avait permis à Harry et Hermione de ne pas à avoir se nourrir sur Blaise, car il en était bien évidemment hors de question concernant Draco qui était en convalescence.

Blaise, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit à voix haute, en avait été grandement soulagé. Même si pour lui il ne s'agissait pas d'une expérience déplaisante, il ne s'en sentait pas moins mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait qu'un vampire lui prenne du sang. Le métis avait ainsi pu se remettre d'aplomb lui aussi sans avoir à prendre divers potions ou autres pour subvenir aux vampires, comme il avait dû le faire en cellule.

Tout cela était dû aux deux elfes de maison que les anciens propriétaires possédaient, Shia et Wonga. Les deux elfes ne lésinaient sur rien pour satisfaire les vampires et surtout les deux humains dont Shia s'occupait avec un dévouement surprenant, vérifiant qu'ils soient bien installés et aient tout ce qu'il leur fallait.

Hermione en avait été très surprise, mais n'approuvait pas pour autant qu'Harry garde les elfes près de lui, arguant que c'était de l'exploitation. Shia et Wonga, qui avaient alors eu droit à un discours enflammé d'Hermione sur leurs droits, avaient vertement répliqué que jamais leurs anciens Maîtres ne leur avaient manqué de respect et que Ulrich et Jay n'étaient pas des vampires qui profitaient d'eux, mais qu'au contraire, ils adoraient les aider et discuter avec eux, simples elfes que tous considéraient comme inférieurs aux sorciers.

L'après-midi était bien avancé quand Draco se réveilla. Même s'il se sentait mieux et que le poison commençait à se dissiper, la fatigue due au traitement de Severus et la disparition du poison lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie.

Depuis leur fuite, Draco et Blaise avaient vu leur cycle de sommeil être bouleversé et se caler sur celui des vampires. Comme ces derniers récupéraient eux aussi et réapprenaient à se familiariser avec le monde qui les entourait, ils se levaient généralement dans l'après-midi vers les trois/quatre heures et se couchaient à l'aube. Il arrivait parfois que les vampires tardent plus. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pu, durant la convalescence du blond, rattraper leur sommeil et se nourrir convenablement, de ce fait, ils avaient moins besoin de dormir pendant le jour.

Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière de la chambre, il se redressa sur son lit. Il était seul dans la pièce, rien de bien surprenant quand il constata l'heure. Décidant qu'il avait assez dormi pour aujourd'hui, il finit par se lever doucement pour s'éviter un vertige et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre en vacillant un peu.

Une fois dans le couloir, il regarda des deux côtés pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Depuis quelques jours, il pouvait enfin sortir de la pièce et commençait à marcher, seulement, Blaise et Harry refusaient de le laisser se déplacer seul.

« On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer à cause de ta blessure » qu'ils lui disaient en guise d'excuse.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il finit par prendre la direction de l'escalier et descendit. Alors qu'il en était à la moitié des marches, il entendit des voix provenant de l'étage du dessous, aussi se rendit-il là-bas.

– Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait appeler par Shia ? s'exclama Blaise au moment où le blond passa le seuil de la porte du salon.

Inquiet, il se leva aussitôt et se dépêcha de se mettre à ses côtés afin de l'aider à se rendre au canapé et s'asseoir.

– Blaise… Ça va, je vais bien, soupira Draco, agacé par l'attitude de son ami. Je voulais juste me dégourdir un peu les jambes, j'en ai marre de rester couché à ne rien faire…

Mais par delà les mots, Blaise comprit en voyant le regard de son meilleur ami qu'il y avait plus que cela et il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt, au lieu de lui faire des reproches et de le couver comme une mère poule. Draco ne supportait pas de rester seul trop longtemps dans une petite pièce, sa claustrophobie refaisant surface dans ces moments-là.

S'excusant du regard, le métis l'aida alors à s'asseoir auprès d'Harry qui lui avait fait une place à ses côtés sur le canapé pour ensuite s'installer sur la place restante, Draco se retrouvant entre les deux garçons.

– Comment tu te sens ? demanda Harry une fois qu'il se fut posé.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lancer un regard blasé au brun.

– Je. Vais. Bien, fit-il en accentuant bien ses mots. Vous n'avez pas d'autres questions à la bouche ?

Harry le fixa un long moment, mais ne dit rien. Il savait que le blond mentait, il le sentait à travers le lien qui s'était instauré entre eux – celui dont Severus leur avait parlé – et il savait que Draco avait plus ou moins conscience d'une seconde présence en lui, quoi qu'il dise.

– De quoi est-ce que vous parliez avant que je n'arrive ? s'enquit alors Draco pour changer de sujet.

– De ce que l'on va faire une fois que tu iras mieux, lâcha Ron d'une voix sifflante

Le blond sursauta, étonné quant au ton que le rouquin avait employé à son égard. Ce dernier semblait furieux pour une raison qu'il ignorait et il se demandait bien quelle pouvait bien en être l'origine. Il rapporta alors son attention sur Harry, car il pouvait sentir qu'il était habité par un certain agacement. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas par quoi il aurait dû être ennuyé.

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes.

Comment ça, sentir ? Et d'où lui venait cette idée que le brun était agacé ?

Depuis qu'il allait un peu mieux, il ressentait le besoin constant d'être aux côtés du vampire et il savait qu'il y avait un drôle de truc entre eux, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir avec précision de quoi il s'agissait. Il se doutait qu'il devait en parler avec le brun, mais il n'arrivait jamais à être seul avec lui, les autres ne les laissant jamais tranquilles très longtemps.

– Ce que veut dire Ron, commença Harry en lançant un regard noir au roux, c'est que si Blaise et toi désirez rentrer au QG, vous pouvez, nous, nous n'irons pas tout de suite.

– Pourquoi ? fit Draco, très surpris.

– Oui, _Harry,_ pourquoi ? ajouta Ron avec une voix pleine de ressentiments.

Sentant une sourde colère le traverser, Draco comprit que ce sentiment n'était pas le sien, mais celui du brun à ses côtés à l'encontre du vampire roux et instinctivement, il se rapprocha de Blaise qui leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il s'était pas reculé parce qu'il avait peur du Survivant, non, mais plus car il pressentait que quelque chose risquait de se produire.

– J'ai l'intention de te faire accepter, ou tout du moins te résigner, à ta nouvelle vie pour ensuite pouvoir t'apprendre à mieux te contrôler avant de rejoindre ta famille.

Voyant que Ron allait répliquer quelque chose, il reprit d'une voix forte et tranchante :

– Sois réaliste un instant, Ron ! Avec les étreintes de ta mère, rien que l'odeur du sang va réveiller tes instincts. Et au vu de ta situation actuelle, tu vas faire un carnage. Tu n'es pas prêt à côtoyer des humains d'aussi près !

Et faisant fi de l'expression meurtrière qu'affichait Ron, il se tourna vers Draco et Blaise.

– Alors ?

– Nous allons rester, répondit Blaise après s'être concerté d'un rapide coup d'œil avec Draco. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que l'on reste ensemble pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde aille réellement mieux…

Il échangea un regard avec Harry qui acquiesça, intérieurement ravi de cette décision.

– Pas de problème, la maison est assez grande pour tous nous héberger, répondit-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Ron venait de se lever furieusement.

– J'en ai marre ! explosa-t-il soudainement. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, tu ne fais rien d'autre que de me rabaisser, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je ne suis pas prêt, qu'il faut que je m'entraine, etcetera… je ne supporte plus cette situation ! Pourquoi moi je devrais faire des efforts et pas toi ?

Harry, qui s'était levé lui aussi quand Ron avait commencé à déverser ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, fronça les sourcils.

– Pardon ?

– Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas Harry !

Au même moment, Hermione entra dans la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'attitude de ses deux meilleurs amis, puis son regard se tourna vers Blaise et Draco qui suivaient l'échange avec intérêt.

– Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit-elle en s'avançant avant de déposer le plateau sur la table basse en face du canapé où était assis Harry quelques instants auparavant.

– Il se passe que _monsieur_ le _héros_ refuse de prendre en considération ce que les autres veulent ! cracha Ron avec mépris.

Le regard d'Hermione voyagea entre ses deux amis durant de longues secondes. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit l'ambiance de la pièce se faire plus lourde. Elle savait qu'une dispute pointait l'horizon, aussi s'éloigna-t-elle légèrement pour éviter que ça ne lui tombe dessus. Elle rejoignit alors les deux Serpentard et, sans les prévenir, elle se glissa entre eux et poussa le canapé jusqu'au fond de la pièce, créant un grand espace entre eux et les deux autres vampires.

– Heeeeeeee ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix les deux garçons qui s'étaient accrochés comme ils le pouvaient pour ne pas tomber.

– Désolé, simple mesure de précaution, expliqua Hermione en s'asseyant à la place qu'occupait Harry à côté de Draco.

– Quoi ? demanda Blaise avant que la réponse ne lui vienne d'elle-même.

– Je sais que tu veux revoir ta famille, Ron, mais tu n'es pas prêt pour le moment, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler devant eux, rétorqua brutalement Harry dont la colère était désormais évidente.

Il en avait vraiment assez de ce comportement de la part de cette tête de mule, alors que depuis le début de la transformation de son ami, il s'était efforcé de rester calme, comme tout bon mentor, ce qui n'était pas évident.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu n'as jamais côtoyé d'humains en dehors de ces deux Serpentard, alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! s'écria Ron avec verve. Tout ce que je demande, c'est pouvoir retrouver mes parents et le reste de ma famille !

– Je l'ai parfaitement compris ! répliqua le vampire brun sur le même ton. Et sache, Ron, que j'ai parfaitement conscience de ne jamais avoir côtoyé d'humains avant ! Ok, j'ai été éloigné bien plus longtemps que toi, mais moi, MOI, j'ai accepté ce que je suis devenu et j'ai appris à vivre avec, que certains aspects me plaisent ou non !

Le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux garçons, et Hermione pouvait percevoir le malaise de Draco et Blaise à ses côtés.

– Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de sortir, murmura-t-elle à leur attention.

Draco et Blaise se tournèrent rapidement vers elle et, sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de rajouter quoique ce soit, ils acquiescèrent avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie, Hermione les suivant de près sans quitter Harry et Ron des yeux.

– C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très sûr de moi à chaque instant, mais je sais que toi tu as encore du travail à faire. Tu ne peux pas t'emporter à tout bout de champ, ce sont des humains, ils ne comprendraient pas tout de notre fonctionnement même si on le leur expliquait. Ils peuvent avoir de la difficulté à en saisir l'ampleur, reprit Harry en tentant de contrôler son instinct de mentor qui lui hurlait de remettre son ami à sa place.

Le vampire en lui n'appréciait pas qu'on le traite avec un tel irrespect alors qu'il essayait de remplir son rôle de conseiller envers l'Alpha qu'était Ron. Il voulait seulement assurer le bon déroulement des choses, mais comme Ron était en tort et qu'il avait déjà failli les mettre en danger, il risquait de devoir lui faire comprendre d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

– Et alors ? C'est ma famille, je peux me retenir ! hurla Ron, clairement hors de lui.

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le penses Ron, et tant que tu n'accepteras pas ta nouvelle nature, nous resterons ici ! Ça serait trop dangereux sinon.

– Oh, bien sûr, monsieur est un fin connaisseur ! Monsieur croit tout connaître parce qu'il est vampire depuis un peu plus longtemps que nous. De toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à t'en parler, tu dis toujours non ! déclara Ron avec un ton méprisant.

– Ron… soupira Harry.

Il ne savait pas comment faire, il avait beau essayer tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre la dangerosité de la situation, c'était loin d'être son domaine. Hermione était plus disposée à cela, mais son statut par rapport à Ron n'aurait pas aidé, car avec l'état dans lequel se trouvait ce dernier, ses instincts auraient pris le dessus et la jeune femme n'aurait pas pu en placer une.

Ron était à mille lieues de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voyait, et voulait comprendre, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans devoir en passer par Harry. Il en avait assez que le brun lui dise quoi faire et l'empêche de rejoindre sa famille. Il pouvait comprendre pour leurs entraînements, Harry connaissait plus de choses que lui et semblait avoir une prédisposition pour ça, mais pour le reste… non, vraiment pas.

Déjà à Poudlard, il était celui qui suivait les deux autres, et il refusait que cela se poursuive ici, surtout que là, Harry n'était pas le boss. Ce n'était pas son rôle pour une fois et son ton perpétuellement calme lui tapait sur les nerfs et lui donnait l'impression que le brun se moquait de lui, d'être un débile à qui il fallait toujours tout expliquer et qui ne saisissait rien. Certes, il n'était pas Hermione et n'avait pas la science infuse, mais il était loin d'être un abruti et il tenait à prouver sa valeur. Seulement, être vampire apportait de nouvelles contraintes qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter ou plutôt, ne voulait pas accepter. C'était trop dur.

Il avait déjà appris beaucoup de choses sur les vampires, et même s'il en comprenait la plupart, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il devait être comme ça. Et ajouter à cela ses instincts qui tentaient de prendre le dessus sur son esprit n'était pas une chose aisée. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il était un Alpha et qu'il avait le droit de dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait. Mais dans la hiérarchie vampirique, Harry était un Mentor, donc au-dessus de lui... théoriquement. Et ça, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas son meilleur ami, mais lui qui bénéficie d'une meilleure place.

Ron n'arrivait plus à penser rationnellement. Il ne voyait que le mauvais côté des choses, aussi n'arrivait-il pas à admettre que tout ce qu'essayait de faire Harry n'était pas là pour lui nuire, mais au contraire l'aider à s'améliorer et non le contrôler, comme le rouquin le croyait.

– Ron ? l'appela Harry, soucieux.

Il avait vu son ami se plonger dans ses réflexions, et cela ne l'avait pas réellement inquiété jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que les canines de Ron avaient commencé à s'allonger dangereusement et que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rouge sang. Il comprit que quelque chose venait de céder dans son esprit et qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter un combat qui semblait éminent. Il eut tout juste le temps de hurler à Hermione, sans quitter des yeux son ami, de se presser de sortir de la pièce avant que Ron ne pousse un puissant grognement.

Ses instincts de vampire venaient de prendre le dessus sur lui, et ils faisaient désormais tous face à un nouveau-né en furie.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le premier coup partit. Harry sentit une vive brûlure au niveau de sa mâchoire avant de serrer les dents et de plisser les yeux. Aussitôt, il se positionna en position de défense et attendit. Il était un Mentor, mais il était également dans son droit et dans ces cas-la, il n'avait aucun problème à défier un Alpha.

Ron sentit un sentiment étrange s'emparer de lui. En voyant que son ami n'avait pas réagi, il s'était dit que la surprise avait dû être trop grande et que de toute façon, connaissant le grand cœur d'Harry, il ne voudrait jamais lui faire de mal. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il le frappa à nouveau, sauf que cette fois, Harry était prêt à encaisser le coup. Il l'esquiva habilement et le poussa avec force, le faisant reculer plus loin.

Furieux de s'être fait avoir alors qu'il pensait avoir pris le dessus, le rouquin revint à la charge. Harry le réceptionna en lui attrapant le bras et en le lui retournant dans le dos. Dans l'élan, il voulut s'emparer de son autre main afin de bloquer ainsi tous ses mouvements, mais il n'avait pas prévu que la force de l'impact les propulse tous deux contre le mur de la pièce qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Le choc créa une grosse vibration dans la pièce, et le mur sur lequel ils avaient atterri se fissura.

Désormais furieux et n'appréciant pas qu'on détruise cette maison, Harry frappa violemment Ron au niveau de l'estomac, avant de le projeter sur le mur opposé de la pièce qui trembla dangereusement.

Ron se releva, feulant de colère. Harry fut cette fois le premier à relancer l'assaut, se précipitant droit sur lui qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing qu'Harry lui lança en pleine figure, le faisant cracher. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il se pencha rapidement et se jeta sur le vampire brun, l'agrippant par la taille et les propulsa avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas sur le canapé où étaient assis quelques minutes plus tôt Hermione, Draco et Blaise.

La violence de l'atterrissage fit exploser le canapé, des morceaux de mousse et autres matériaux composant le canapé se répandant partout dans la pièce. Le bruit attira l'attention des deux anciens Serpentard qui avaient trouvé refuge dans la cuisine sans encombre grâce à Hermione, mais celle-ci leur intima de rester tranquille avant de sortir.

Décidant que cette mascarade avait assez duré, Harry finit par attraper Ron au niveau du cou et lui planta son genou dans les côtes, lui permettant de profiter de la surprise du coup pour le mettre à terre en le retournant vivement. Il le bloqua ensuite en se mettant sur lui à l'aide de son genou sur son dos et sa main au niveau de la base de sa nuque, lui empêchant ainsi tout mouvement.

Le rouquin comprit alors que, dans sa position, face contre terre, il n'était pas bon pour lui de continuer surtout quand il sentit Harry près de lui, irradiant d'une aura de supériorité, de puissance et de sagesse qui imposait un profond respect.

Ron, qui n'était pas fou pour deux mornilles, resta sagement allongé au sol, immobile. Durant le combat, il avait parfaitement compris que son côté vampire avait pris le dessus et que la créature, même si elle n'avait pas réellement apprécié affronter un Mentor, avait voulu affirmer son autorité et Ron le lui avait offert sur un plateau.

Alors, progressivement, Ron reprit le contrôle de son esprit.

Quand il vit que les yeux de son meilleur ami revenaient à la normale et que ses canines diminuaient en taille, Harry attendit un bref instant avant de se laisser aller à souffler un bon coup puis il se releva doucement, s'éloignant de Ron non sans le quitter des yeux.

Bien que leur bagarre soit terminée, il régnait désormais dans les vestiges du salon un silence pesant.

Alors qu'il se redressait, Ron comprit en croisant le regard d'Harry que si son ami l'avait souhaité, il aurait pu le soumettre depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais fait, lui donnant toujours le choix après lui avoir expliqué pourquoi il n'appréciait pas sa décision d'Alpha ou plutôt son caprice d'humain. Mais surtout, le rouquin réalisa qu'à chaque fois, il n'avait jamais pris en considération la sécurité des autres personnes présentes.

Ron sentit un sentiment de mal-être le prendre, et il baissa les yeux, indécis. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, aussi se précipita-t-il en dehors de la pièce, évitant Hermione qui se trouvait devant la porte, regardant tour à tour Ron et Harry, impuissante.

Peut-être était-ce le problème de tout Alpha de prendre du temps avant d'accepter leur nature pour en sortir plus mûri, avec une meilleure compréhension de leur statut et prêt à recevoir des conseils, pour mieux protéger les personnes chères à leur cœur.

Cette constatation le frappa de plein fouet, et alors qu'il venait de sortir du cottage, il traversa tout le jardin à vive allure, se rendant dans l'abri bois qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du domaine afin d'être sûr qu'on le laisse en paix. Il avait besoin de calme, de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour poser à plat tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait été emprisonné en passant par ce qu'il était devenu.

Quand il avait vu Ron partir comme s'il avait la Dragoncelle aux trousses, Harry comprit que son ami avait besoin de solitude, aussi il le laissa faire, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il devait éprouver en ce moment même.

– Laisse-le Mione, il en a besoin, souffla Harry à la jeune femme qui allait sortir.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle finit par acquiescer et dit :

– Draco et Blaise sont dans la cuisine, ils vont bien.

Un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience s'envola aussitôt des épaules d'Harry et un sentiment de fatigue s'empara de lui.

– Ok.

Alors qu'Hermione allait rajouter quelque chose, Harry lui tourna le dos, droit comme un « i », et se plongea dans le silence. La brunette comprit qu'il désirait être seul, aussi le laissa-t-elle et partit rejoindre Draco et Blaise.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, deux regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur elle.

– Ils vont bien. Ils ont juste besoin de faire le point, mais il n'y a plus rien à craindre, déclara-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Les deux anciens Serpentard n'avaient pas vu grand-chose de la bataille, Hermione les ayant fait sortir avant que cela ne dégénère. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre résultait de bruits assourdissants et ils en avaient même parfois senti les murs et le sol de la cuisine trembler.

– Il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts ? demanda Draco à la brunette qui leva les yeux sur lui.

– Les murs sont un peu amochés et un des canapés est mort, mais rien de bien méchant.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil perplexe. Comprenant leur désarroi, Hermione reprit :

– Un sortilège très puissant est posé sur la maison pour la protéger de ce genre d'attaque, ce qui explique le peu de dégâts matériels. C'était le même sort sur les murs de notre cellule.

– C'est quand même impressionnant la force dont ils ont fait preuve… fit remarquer Blaise.

Même s'il ne le disait pas, le métis avait eu peur de ce dont avaient été capables les vampires, surtout dans l'état dans lequel ils les avaient quittés. De son côté, Draco n'en pensait pas moins.

Depuis qu'Hermione était revenue dans la pièce, un sentiment de profonde détresse s'était logé en lui, et il ne comprenait pas d'où cela lui venait. Il savait que ça ne venait pas de lui, il le sentait. Décidé à avoir des réponses, il se leva, sous le regard curieux de son meilleur ami.

– Où tu vas ?

– Quelque part.

Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant un Blaise affichant un air ébahi. Dans le hall, Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du salon qui était entrouverte. Il s'approcha et la poussa doucement. Il remarqua qu'Harry se tenait près de la cheminée, une main posée sur le manteau de l'âtre, tandis que l'autre se trouvait sur sa hanche. Il semblait ailleurs, et Draco ne put penser qu'une seule chose en le voyant ainsi.

_Il est beau._

Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas entendu Draco entrer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un hoquet qu'il se retourna pour se retrouver face au blond qui le regardait d'une drôle de manière. En voyant que le Serpentard semblait hésiter à lui parler, il s'approcha et créa une bulle d'insonorité, pensant que Draco ignorait comment l'aborder et qu'il voulait que ce soit privé.

– Tu voulais me parler ? questionna Harry avec douceur, bien que Draco puisse percevoir une certaine lassitude derrière ses mots.

– Oui… répondit-il. Mais peut-être que…

– Ça ne t'ennuie pas si on remet cette discussion à plus tard ? Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça ce soir…

Et aussitôt dit, Draco ressentit une grande fatigue, mêlée à de la lassitude et de la tristesse l'envahir. Il sut instinctivement que ces émotions émanaient d'Harry. Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord, puis il fit demi-tour.

Juste avant de passer le seuil de la porte, un sentiment de reconnaissance et autre chose qu'il ne sut identifier lui parvint, et un petit sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

**HP/DM**

L'aube allait se lever d'ici une heure et comme la nuit avait été riche en émotion, ils avaient préféré se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude et la maison était plongée dans un profond silence.

Dans la chambre qu'occupaient Blaise et Draco, le métis se retourna dans son lit et commença à émerger du sommeil, encore un peu dans la brume.

Papillonnant doucement des yeux afin de s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce, il se demanda pendant un instant ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller. La réponse lui vint d'elle-même quand il entendit un gémissement de douleur provenir de l'autre lit.

Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre, il se leva en quatrième vitesse, s'empara de sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit entre les deux lits et se précipita vers son meilleur ami. Il lança rapidement un sort pour allumer les bougies de la chambre afin d'avoir plus de luminosité. Draco aurait beau dire qu'il se comportait en mère poule et qu'il allait bien, mais rien de tout ça n'empêcherait Blaise d'être inquiet pour son frère de cœur.

Avec douceur, il posa sa main sur le front de Draco et fronça les sourcils. Il avait de la fièvre. Pris d'un doute, Blaise regarda également la blessure. Elle était rouge vif.

– Shia, appela tout bas Blaise, espérant que l'elfe de maison l'entende.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, un « pop » se fit entendre et l'elfe apparut, s'inclinant devant le garçon.

– Maître Blaise, dit l'elfe avec respect. Vous avez fait appeler Shia ?

– Oui, j'ai besoin que tu m'amènes une bassine d'eau fraîche ainsi que des gants. Draco a de la fièvre, il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui, déclara le métis à la créature qui écouta bien attentivement ce qui venait de lui être demandé.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Shia s'était pris d'affection pour lui et son meilleur ami, alors qu'au départ, Blaise n'avait pas été spécialement très tendre avec l'elfe qui pourtant s'était très bien occupé d'eux. Mais sous la demande d'Harry, il avait pris sur lui et fait des efforts. Depuis, le mulâtre éprouvait une certaine forme de respect envers la créature qui le lui rendait bien. Il s'était rendu compte de son importance, que sans elle, il aurait été bien peiné avec toutes ces tâches que lui n'avait jamais faites.

– Shia vous apporte ça tout de suite Maître Blaise, fit l'elfe avant de disparaitre comme il était arrivé.

L'ancien Serpentard reporta alors son attention sur son meilleur ami avant de passer sa main sur sa joue.

– Je suis là, Dray, ça va aller…

Il se retourna en entendant l'elfe revenir dans la chambre avec ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Aussitôt, il s'empara d'un gant qu'il trempa dans l'eau fraîche avant de l'appliquer délicatement sur le front du blond. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir, comme s'il appréciait.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Blaise s'attela à tout faire pour diminuer au maximum la température de son ami tout en faisant tourner les méninges de son cerveau à vive allure.

Ce n'était définitivement pas normal que Draco soit malade alors qu'il allait de mieux en mieux chaque nuit qui passait. Certes, il avait remarqué que dans la soirée il avait eu l'air moins en forme, mais il avait mis ça sur le coup de stress qu'ils avaient ressenti à cause de la bagarre entre Potter et Weasley qui était retombé, mais maintenant, il se reposait sérieusement la question.

Ces derniers temps, il avait remarqué que, depuis que Draco pouvait enfin sortir de la chambre, il cherchait toujours la présence de Potter.

Harry.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas fait attention, mais cela lui parut soudain étrange. Il savait que Po… Harry avait fait quelque chose pour sauver Draco, mais il n'avait pas exactement compris quoi, les vampires n'ayant pas voulu lui expliquer et son meilleur ami n'avait pas l'air de réellement s'en souvenir. Mais probablement que cela avait un rapport avec l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Blaise trouvait vraiment étrange que Draco fasse une rechute le jour même où Harry et son pote se disputaient violemment. Décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions, il posa son regard sur Shia qui était toujours présent et qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit, bordant le malade avec délicatesse.

– Shia, pourrais-tu aller chercher Harry, je te prie ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Tout de suite Maître Blaise, répondit alors l'elfe avant de disparaître.

Quand la créature eut disparu, Blaise remouilla le gant avant de l'appliquer une nouvelle fois sur le visage de son ami.

_« Draco, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »_

Dans la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée, Harry se tenait debout contre le plan de travail. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Depuis la veille en fin d'après-midi, il s'était isolé des autres afin pouvoir faire le point sur les derniers évènements qui étaient survenus au cours de ces dernières semaines.

Il savait que ce qu'il s'était passé allait faire réfléchir Ron et pourrait apporter un changement positif pour la suite, mais il s'en voulait d'avoir été obligé d'en arriver là. Même si c'était son rôle de Mentor, Ron n'en restait pas moins son meilleur ami et jamais il n'avait eu à se battre avec lui auparavant pour une quelconque raison.

Dans un sens, un poids lui avait été enlevé des épaules. Seulement, il n'en restait pas moins que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, et c'est cela qui faisait peur à Harry.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent, revenant sur les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés un peu plus tôt. Même si les choses s'amélioraient avec ses amis, malgré la dispute avec Ron, il ne pourrait pas continuer à retarder la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec Draco. Il avait bien vu que le blond, inconsciemment, avait cherché à être souvent avec lui, mais il avait tout fait pour minimiser leurs contacts et ça, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Severus lui avait bien fait comprendre que le lien qui s'était créé entre eux allait changer beaucoup de choses et qu'ils ne devaient pas, voire même qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller à l'encontre de ça, mais Harry était déterminé à attendre que Draco se soit remis de son attaque.

En réalité, il avait peur que l'envie de le mordre prenne le dessus, car depuis qu'il avait goûté son sang dans les cachots, il n'avait qu'une envie, le boire à nouveau. Et ça, il ne se le permettrait jamais sans l'accord du blond alors même s'il ne restreignait pas leurs contacts, il faisait en sorte de ne jamais être totalement seul avec lui afin de ne pas céder à la tentation, bien qu'il savait que le poison qui était encore dans son système l'empêcherait d'aller au bout de son envie.

Évidemment, Draco avait vu qu'Harry agissait étrangement avec lui, surtout quand ses yeux se posaient durant de longues secondes sur sa jugulaire.

Le vampire savait que l'ancien Serpentard ne mettrait pas énormément de temps avant de comprendre, aussi s'était-il entraîné à masquer ses envies, ou tout du moins, il avait essayé, pour ne pas que Draco le remarque à travers le lien qu'ils partageaient. Seulement, Harry ne savait si cela avait réellement servi à quelque chose, aussi jouer la carte de la prudence lui paraissait être une meilleure solution.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il fut surpris quand un « pop » sonore résonna dans la cuisine. Levant les yeux du sol qu'il n'avait pas cessé de fixer, il vit que Shia, son elfe de maison, se tenait devant lui.

– Maître Harry, Maître Blaise vous fait demander, Maître Draco est malade.

Malgré sa condition de vampire, Harry sentit son cœur se glacer et instinctivement, il chercha la confirmation à travers le lien qu'il partageait avec Draco.

– Je monte tout de suite, déclara subitement le brun en ressentant la détresse de son ancienne Némésis.

Shia s'inclina alors et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de transplaner, Harry avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Blaise était en train de mouiller à nouveau le gant qu'il tenait dans les mains quand il remarqua que son meilleur ami commençait à bouger dans le lit. Il posa alors le gant dans l'eau et se tourna vers lui.

– Doucement Dray, tu as un peu de fièvre, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers lui alors que le blond ouvrait doucement ses yeux.

– Blaise… murmura Draco en fixant son regard dans le sien.

– Oui, je suis là.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Harry qui entra lentement, lançant un coup d'œil inquiet vers le lit.

– Comment il va ? demanda le vampire en fermant la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher du lit et de s'installer sur la droite puisque Blaise occupait l'autre côté.

– J'ai chaud... souffla difficilement le blond qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Pinçant légèrement ses lèvres, Harry sembla débattre un instant avec lui-même, son regard oscillant entre Draco puis Blaise. Finalement, il se leva et enleva rapidement son T-shirt.

– Ola Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? fit subitement Blaise d'un ton mordant.

– La température du corps d'un vampire est extrêmement froide, alors si je me colle à lui, sa fièvre finira bien par tomber.

Le métis l'observa pendant un long moment avant de hocher brièvement la tête, peu convaincu.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Harry souleva les couvertures et se coucha aux côtés de Draco qu'il attira dans ses bras. Ce dernier se colla contre lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Aussitôt, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les traits du visage du vampire se détendaient.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

– Po… Harry, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication à me donner, dit-il d'une voix menaçante qui n'eut aucun effet sur le vampire.

– Pas ce matin, Blaise. Je…

– Assez ! C'est mon meilleur ami et j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui ne va pas avec lui afin de pouvoir l'aider ! gronda le mulâtre, furieux.

Harry soupira, avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage.

– Ce soir je t'expliquerai tout Blaise, promis.

Restant un moment immobile à fixer le brun, l'ancien Serpentard finit par pousser un soupir avant d'acquiescer. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua que son ami s'était rendormi et qu'il semblait bien plus paisible.

– Va dormir, Blaise, tu en as besoin, on en a tous besoin, souffla Harry.

**HP/DM**

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre chambre du cottage, Ron était étendu sur un lit, les bras en croix. Il n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir depuis sa dispute avec son meilleur ami et même si certaines choses lui paraissaient désormais plus évidentes, il avait besoin de conseils et personne n'était mieux placé pour ça qu'Hermione.

Décidé, il se leva et sortit de la chambre avant de se diriger vers celle située face à la sienne où il savait qu'il trouverait la jeune femme. Il toqua doucement contre la porte en bois avant de l'ouvrir et de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

– Mione ? Je peux entrer ?

La vampire, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, se redressa et hocha la tête.

Ron entra alors, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança ensuite vers le lit et s'arrêta devant, indécis.

– Viens là, Ron, soupira Hermione en tapotant la place sur le lit à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il s'asseyait face à elle sur le lit, une jambe pendant dans le vide.

Hermione observa un long moment son petit ami, silencieuse.

Quand elle avait été mordue, elle avait rapidement compris ce qui était en train de lui arriver et elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour changer ça. Même si les cours qu'ils avaient reçus en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne traitaient pas spécialement de l'état d'esprit des vampires, elle avait fait énormément de recherches personnelles pendant ses heures de libre et avait très vite compris qu'elle gardait parfaitement son humanité, qu'importe la croyance populaire.

– Quand on était encore à l'école, et même après au QG, j'ai épluché de nombreux livres et j'en ai énormément appris sur les créatures magiques. Les vampires ne sont le mal personnifié, tu sais. Quand j'ai été mordue, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus me comporter comme avant, que désormais, la créature et moi ne formons plus qu'un et non deux êtres distincts. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire, j'ai accepté, même si je sais que je ne suis plus tout à fait la même.

– Je ne comprends pas… chuchota Ron avec un air perdu.

Hermione soupira, elle ignorait comment expliquer cela au rouquin sans que celui-ci ne le prenne mal.

– Surtout, ne t'emballe pas, ce que je vais dire, ce n'est en rien méchant, c'est juste mon sentiment d'accord ? expliqua-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

– D'accord.

– Bien. Tu sais que dans la hiérarchie vampirique, je suis ce que l'on appelle une soumise. Et tu es mon compagnon. Maintenant plus que jamais, je sais que jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi Ron. Et mes responsabilités sont de toujours veiller à ce que tu ne manques de rien, de s'occuper de notre famille et de ne jamais te défier. Il y a encore pas mal de choses, mais c'est l'essentiel. Je ne te cache pas que je ne pensais pas devenir une soumise, à cause de notre passé. Je pensais que vu nos personnalités humaines, j'aurais été celle qui était le plus disposée à être Mentor, je connaissais bien plus de choses qu'Harry et toi, je vous expliquais toujours tous. Pour Harry, qu'il soit l'Alpha puisqu'il était le Survivant me semblait tellement évident après tout, il avait déjà très bien dirigé notre groupe de l'AD et aussi de l'équipe qu'il avait en charge avant qu'ils se fassent tuer. Et je pensais que toi, tu aurais été soit un Alpha, soit…

– Oui, sûrement, fit alors Ron d'une voix pensive. Tout à l'air tellement plus simple pour toi…

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

– De tout ça, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu… tu… je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour revenir en arrière, mais… il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour empêcher la créature de prendre le pas sur moi ? Je veux rester maître de moi-même, pas devenir quelqu'un d'autre ! s'écria brusquement le jeune homme.

Il avait l'air totalement perdu, désemparé, comme si la situation le dépassait.

– Non Ronald. Rien ni personne ne peut y faire quoi que ce soit. Mais toi, tu peux faire en sorte que ça s'améliore, déclara la brunette qui commençait à en avoir marre du comportement du rouquin qui semblait ne rien vouloir comprendre.

– Et comment ? répliqua-t-il.

– En arrêtant d'agir de manière puérile et en écoutant les conseils d'Harry ! Tu crois être le seul qui souhaite redevenir humain ? Redevenir comme avant, au lieu de changer comme nous l'avons fait ? Eh bien, détrompe-toi Ronald ! Tu crois que j'aime ça, devoir me taire quand je sais que vous commettez une bêtise ? Que même si je donne des explications, vous m'écoutez à peine ? Que c'est Harry qui doit se dépêtrer à tout expliquer alors qu'il est loin d'être doué pour le faire ? Je pourrais faire tout ça mieux que lui, mais aucun de vous ne feriez attention à moi ! J'ai bien voulu le faire cet après-midi lors de votre dispute, mais je savais que ça n'aurait servi à rien, alors je me suis éloignée et ai tenté de faire de même avec Blaise et Draco, s'emporta Hermione qui s'était retenue de se lever pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Un brusque silence s'installa alors dans la chambre, les deux jeunes gens s'affrontant du regard.

Ron sentit soudainement un grondement sourd qui commençait à monter de ses entrailles jusqu'à sa gorge, mais il finit par être mal à l'aise. Il était incapable de se sortir de la tête ce que sa copine venait de lui dire. Ses paroles auraient dû augmenter sa colère, mais son côté humain avait pris le dessus.

Il lui avait demandé de l'aide, et voilà qu'il se comportait comme un mâle dominant qui ne voulait rien entendre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

– Je suis désolé Mione, je… je t'écoute.

Hermione soupira, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis elle se lança :

– Tu sais toutes ces réflexions que nous t'avons faites, surtout Harry, ce n'était pas pour être méchant, nous voulions seulement t'aider, te faire accepter ta nouvelle condition et éviter des situations catastrophiques. Il faut que tu prennes conscience que si tu perds le contrôle avec ta famille, tu risquerais de les blesser, et tout ça pour quoi ? Simplement parce qu'ils t'auraient dit quelque chose que le vampire n'accepterait pas, ou parce que tu n'aurais pas pu résister à l'odeur du sang, et ça, tu t'en voudrais énormément. Et ça serait la même chose pour Harry et moi, c'est pour ça qu'on ne veut pas te laisser y aller maintenant. Harry a très peur qu'on commette une bêtise irrécupérable qui nous hantera toute notre vie. Et Merlin sait qu'elle est longue !

– Mais…

– Comment veux-tu réussir à te retenir envers tes parents ou quelqu'un d'autre, alors que tu n'es pas parvenu à le faire avec Pansy ? Lorsque tu assumeras ton rôle d'Alpha, tu pourras mieux gérer tes émotions envers n'importe qui situé dans la hiérarchie vampirique. Et tu sais que les humains sont considérés comme des êtres aussi inférieurs, si ce n'est plus que les soumis. Quand tu auras accepté ce que tu es, Harry pourra enfin prendre son rôle et arrêter de faire le tien, ça lui pèse beaucoup de jouer les Alpha, tu sais…

– Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant qu'on en vienne à se battre, je t'aurais écouté, dit Ron sur un ton un peu boudeur, pas très heureux à l'idée d'être en tort.

– C'est là que tu te trompes Ron, mon avis n'aurait pas compté. Pas à ce moment-là. Tu m'aurais entendu, mais pas écouté, car je te suis inférieure, même si je suis ta compagne et le sujet était trop important et sérieux pour que tu prennes mon avis en compte. Il est vrai que j'ai voulu vous stopper, comme je l'aurais fait avant, mais une fois m'a suffi, j'ai retenu la leçon. Tu dois arrêter d'agir en enfant gâté Ron ! Tu ne peux plus te permettre ça, tu as de grosses responsabilités maintenant que tu es vampire, déclara Hermione d'un ton docte.

Le jeune homme poussa un gros soupir et s'allongea sur le dos, près d'elle. De son côté, Hermione se remémorait la fois où Snape l'avait réprimandé dans leur cellule. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer, ne voulant plus jamais se mettre un Alpha à dos, surtout pas un de sa famille.

– Je sais, je l'ai compris, tout ça, seulement, j'ai pas voulu… l'accepter. Je sais que vous n'avez pas arrêté de me le répéter durant tout ce temps pour une bonne raison, mais c'était difficile. Et quand j'ai vu l'aura de puissance que dégageait Harry, c'est comme si quelque chose en moi s'était mis en place. À ce moment-là, tout s'est remis en question dans ma tête…

Ron redevint silencieux. En venant ici, il avait voulu avoir des réponses et mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Les dire à voix haute lui avait permis de réaliser tout le cheminement qu'il avait fait et désormais, il se sentait plus apaisé.

– Bon, ben, merci de ton aide, je te laisse te reposer, déclara subitement Ron avant de se lever, embrasser Hermione rapidement puis de partir, sans que la jeune femme n'ait pu placer un mot.

Elle cligna quelque fois des paupières tout en regardant la porte se refermer sans un bruit, avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

N'existait-il pas un proverbe qui disait que la « nuit » portait conseil ?

**À SUIVRE**…


End file.
